Love from a Distance
by Alvin'sBaby80
Summary: Alvin is running late for his date with Brittany. Will he be able to make it up to her or will it be the end of their relationship...Read on and you'll see!
1. Chapter 1

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 1

"Unexpected Events"

One day while Alvin was in the gym during Basketball practice he was shooting baskets while he talked to Simon and then he heard his coach yell.

"Seville you're the captain and our playoff game is in a week. I'll make you stay here until I see those shots we need to win. I will not have my captain missing shots during the biggest game of the season understand. Now stop chatting and get to shooting."

Alvin looked at his watch and said.

"But Coach Davis I have something real important to do tonight. Can't I come here during the weekend and practice my shooting?"

Coach Davis glared at him.

"No Seville now move it and get the ball in the hoop! I mean it or I'll bench you and let Jake be captain. Now move!!"

He clenched his fist and grabbed his cell than he dialed The Chipette's house. While she listened to the radio she was preparing everything for their romantic night. The only time she actually was able to watch their show in peace without her sisters and his brothers bugging them and making them yell. When she realized the setting was perfect, she sprayed on her perfume Eau De Dream. She heard the phone ring and answered as she sat on the couch.

"Alvin hunny where are you? Our show is starting in a minute. You were supposed to be here a half hour ago."

He took a deep breath and attempted to make a shot again and missed.

"I'm at basketball practice, and my stupid coach told me I need to brush up on my shooting or he'll bench me next Friday. I'll get there as soon as I can I promise love you Brittany."

She hung up the phone and her face turned red.

'Basketball practice! Basketball practice is more important to him than me! Fine let him be like that after tonight we're finished I can't take anymore!! No one even knows we're together and he doesn't care! Oh my life stinks!'

She grabbed one of the bottles of root beer cooler and broke it. Then she poured it over the candles and turned them off. Then she turned to the TV and fell asleep as their show began without Alvin next to her. As she slept she dreamt that Alvin and her were the main characters of their favorite show. The two Private investigators that were actually in love with one another but David is too stubborn to admit it.

Back at the middle school Alvin still tries to make a basket and continues to miss. His best friend Jake approached him and asked while he took a break and sipped his water.

"Yo Alvin why don't you flirt anymore? I see so many pretty girls holla at you and you just walk away and ignore them. Is there something going on with you that causes you to avoid them? Who was that you were just talking to on the phone and why can't you make a basket?"

Alvin ignored him and walked away. Then he attempted to make a basket and missed again. He heard Jake laughing and glared at him.

"You think that's funny huh Jake? Well it's not; I was supposed to be somewhere by 7pm and the damn coach won't let me get out of here until this ball goes in the basket."

Confused Jake looked and asked.

"Where were you supposed to be at 7pm? I don't see Theodore anywhere and Simon just left with Jeanette. So why are you so angry? Alvin answer me damnit; we're best friends and don't have secrets. Who was that you just talked to on your cell? Again why don't you flirt anymore? What have you turned gay or something?"

At that Alvin dropped the basketball and grabbed Jake's collar while his eyes slanted in anger.

"No way in hell am I gay! I'm taken for 4 years does that answer your question? I was supposed to be at my girl's house at 7pm. anymore stupid questions? Well Jake; that's why I don't flirt anymore she'll kill me. I'll give you gay; you looking to get hurt? Don't you ever ask me that again Kabish!"

Jake gulped as Alvin held his shirt by the collar.

"O.K. I'm sorry can I breathe now? You're choking me! Alvin please I'm really sorry."

Alvin let his shirt go and Jake took several deep breaths. Then Alvin looked and apologized.

"Sorry I still have anger issues; and you really ticked me off more than I already am. If this ball doesn't go in the basket soon; I'll be a dead man. It's already 7:30pm and the ball won't go in! I'm half an hour late for my date!"

Then Jake asked.

"You're taken by who? Do I know her by any chance? I know your brothers have girl friends, but you please don't play with me. I've known you too long for you to pull a fast one over me. You can't stay with one girl bro; sorry to say it but I don't believe you. #1 you're a huge rock star and a flirt and a half! Stop lying already! Alvin I am not going to believe it till I see you with her. #2 you don't hold hands with any girl in the entire middle school. See with your brothers they hold Jeanette and Eleanor's hand when they go to class and are all over each other at lunch! Now where is your so called girlfriend? You always sit with your brothers and their girlfriends at lunch; so who do you think you're fooling!"

He looked and said.

"You don't look around at lunch. If you'll pay attention then you'll see the girl who sits in my lap at lunch. Jake think about what I just said. Who do my brothers and I walk to school with?"

He thought for a second and said.

"Umm the Chipettes. Let me see if I got their names right. Just keep on practicing your shooting; let me think for a second. Alvin just shoot the ball or you won't get out of here till 9pm. You're just having a bad week; cause you have a lot on your mind especially after that fight with Nathan after he picked on Theodore! For a small chipmunk you're pretty tough and can kick ass too! Especially when Nathan is 2 times your size. Besides you're always on tour during the summer and hardly have a summer vacation till a month before we go back to school! Which to be honest with you really sucks. It's already 7:45pm come on bro make the damn basket and make sure you make Coach Davis eat his words!"

Alvin took a deep breath and attempted to make a basket and it went in. He grabbed the ball and shot again and every shot he made went in the hoop. Then he sighed with relief the ball went in a total of 10 times since he shot again. Jake yelled to the coach.

"Yo Coach Davis check out our captain now! Are you even looking or busy stuffing your face? He has somewhere to be and wants to get this over with pay attention!"

Coach Davis turned and said.

"Come on Seville shoot the ball and let's see if our captain can win the game for us next Friday? Well I'm waiting!"

Alvin took a deep breath and shot the ball again. Once again all 10 shots went in the basket and he looked and said.

"Well can I go now coach? I had an off week because I'm under all kinds of stress even though I'm only 14. I can assure you by Practice Wednesday afternoon you'll have your captain back! Please just let me go now!"

Coach Davis smiled and said.

"Alright Seville and Garcia practice is over for tonight! But you both better be better come Wednesday afternoon and don't make plans either Seville! Oh and remind MS. Miller she's in trouble because she missed Cheerleading practice this afternoon. Coach Harris was very disappointed in her."

Alvin looked and said.

"Well Brittany has been sick for 3 days. That's why she didn't come to practice this afternoon. Didn't Chelsea tell Ms. Harris that Jeanette told her that Brittany was still under the weather? No of course not she wants captain and thinks she's better than Brittany."

As him and Jake exit the gym he bumps into Chelsea.

"Oh poor Brittany lost her title as the captain because she missed practice for 3 days. You'd be better off dumping her and going with me again!"

He laughed.

"Not happening! Goodbye Chelsea and enjoy it while it lasts. First thing Monday morning you'll be the co captain again! Ciao! Let's go Jake."

Jake looked and said.

"Whoa back up you're with Brittany Miller? Aren't you two always fighting when you're together? How did you land her and I failed miserably! No way are you shittin me! Alvin don't play!'

He looked and smiled slyly.

"What can I say? I got skillz you're lacking and you best back off or you'll be sorry! Anyway I got to hit the shower and save what ever is left of my relationship! Oh man it's already 7:47pm! I'm dead! Sorry I can't chat but after my shower I need to dip and high tail my but to Brittany's!"

He entered the locker room and ran straight to the showers. While Alvin was in the shower Jake shook his head and still couldn't understand how he got turned down and the biggest flirt in the school landed her in his arms! Even though the flirt happens to be his best friend since he can remember. Then he thought about it and felt happy for Alvin he finally found his perfect match after all the aggravation he experienced with past girlfriends.

When he got out of the shower Jake asked him.

"Yo bro why didn't you get in on that convo about the girl Mike scored with? The whole team is wondering what's wrong with you. I mean face it bro you're supposed to be a ladies man and completely avoid the conversations like that. Then you remain silent and just walk away. Do you have any idea how many guys stare at you when you walk away? "

Alvin looked and sighed.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm not interested in that sort of thing? Well did it? Do you have any idea that I'm just sick and tired of listening to the same damn conversation day after day like you guys have nothing else on your minds but making it to 3rd base."

Jake looked and said.

"Don't stand there and tell me you're not interested Alvin. You just turned 14 and have the finest girl in the school in your arms. Don't you just wonder how good it feels after it's over and done with? There's nothing like the feeling afterwards bro! Take it from someone who knows."

Alvin looked and yelled.

"I don't want to hear another word about it understand? Now leave me alone and stop trying to pressure me! Jake I mean it! I'll tell you the same thing I told them earlier this afternoon! I am not interested in making it to 3rd base so early into our relationship! Besides my father will kill me and then her mother! Drop it and I'll see you on Monday bye Jake!"

He watched as Alvin exited the gym and shook his head when Mike looked.

"So why doesn't he get in on those conversations? Doesn't he realize even though he's a chipmunk the temptation is always present; especially with a fine looking girl like Brittany! Ooh she's so hot and I'm jealous! What's he mean so early in their relationship they're together since he was like 7 or maybe 8!"

Alvin overheard and yelled.

"We're together since I was 9 and I just turned 14 in April. Keep on asking me the same stupid question and watch how fast I hurt you Mike! I listen to the conversations but can't respond because I'm just not interested in making it to 3rd base at the age of 14. You can try and pressure me all you want, but it's not working! Now if you'd excuse me I have to get to Brittany's before she kills me! Bye Jake and Mike see you on Monday wish me luck. Believe me I'll need it!"

They both watched as he jumped in his car and drove off toward Brittany's house. When he arrived he parked the car and headed up the stairs to their house. When he entered he saw the broken root beer bottle in front of the TV and gulped. Then he looked on the couch and saw her fast asleep. He also saw the candles and knew she was angry. So he quietly sat on the couch and watched the end of the episode while he listened to her dreaming. As he watched the TV he heard her say his name and watched her sleep as he drank a root beer cooler. Then the conversation before practice and when Jake asked him the same damn question the entire team asked him earlier played in his mind.

'Alvin you just turned 14 and can't deny the fact you think about it whenever she's in your arms. Besides you always listen attentively when the guys talk about scoring! Even though you play it off like you're not interested.'

He shook his head and tried to get the conversation from his mind, but couldn't and felt the urge as she slept soundly on the opposite side of the couch. Then he got up and lit the candles on the table. She realized the candles were on and wiped her eyes as she watched him sit back down.

"I must've been dream lighting. You're here. How was practice?"

He shook his head and said,

"Lousy; sorry I was late, but Coach Davis wouldn't let me leave or I would've been here on time to watch our show with you. As for the comment about basketball being more important than you I didn't mean it. He just got me so angry! Let's watch TV the game is on!"

She looked at him and glared. Then she whacked him with the pillow and he looked.

"I was just kidding. You didn't have to hit me! You've known me long enough to know how I am. Besides I'm sick of the same conversation in the locker room before practice. Especially how they brag and describe the details!"

She looked puzzled and asked.

"What conversation in the locker room; are you sick of hearing? What could they be talking about to get on your nerves? Aren't they your friends?"

He moved the pillow from his face and said.

"Yea they are; yet they have no respect for the girls they date. They're always bragging about scoring and describing every friggin' detail. Then they ask me what's wrong with me? Do you have any idea what I'm talking about or no?"

She looked and shook her head.

"No not really can you maybe be more specific?"

He just looked and said.

"3rd base Brit; I don't mean in baseball either. As you do know we're already at 2nd base."

She looked and nodded. Then she put her hand on his shoulder and said.

"Oh I see what you're talking about now. Yea we are at 2nd base and we both know 3rd base is next. Alvin it's ok let them talk all they want. You're more mature than that to fall into peer pressure! Speaking of bases we haven't even kissed tonight. Are you feeling ok or are you still upset about your coach and the way your friends are pressuring you?"

He looked and asked.

"Are you telling me you forgave me that quickly?"

She smiled slyly and said.

"Yes I did forgive you. You're here aren't you? Besides you know I can't stay mad at you for a long time! Alvin please calm down and enjoy this romantic night without our siblings making us yell or throwing water on us when we make out. Alvin think about it; it's just you and me in the house we're finally alone. You know anything can happen especially by the candle light and me in my pajamas! Besides you just got out of basketball practice."

He looked at her and said.

"Yea I know we're alone. I took a shower after practice Brittany. Now you should know better than to think I would come here all sweaty from practice. Besides you usually end up in nothing more than your bra and umm when we make out. Especially at my house when we lay in my bed well before Dave comes home anyway. "

She smiled and lay at the opposite side of the couch staring at him as he sipped his root beer cooler. He tried to avoid her ice blue eyes gazing into his, but knew he couldn't. So he gave up resisting and moved in closer to where she lay. She pointed to his hand and said.

"Umm you still have your soda in your hand you silly chipmunk! Alvin are you feeling O.K.? You seem awfully nervous tonight. Are you sure that conversation in the locker room didn't get to you. I mean you are 14 and at the peak of your changes. Are you afraid to kiss me because you're worried something will happen tonight while we're here all alone?"

At that he looked and asked.

"Like what exactly? Didn't I just tell you that I told them I'm not interested in that yet? I have respect for you and am not going to put pressure on you. Brittany I'm serious. Why don't you believe me?"

She looked at him and said.

"It's in your eyes Alvin. I may be 13 but I'm not stupid. Besides we've known each other since we were like 7 and 8. I know you better than you know yourself. Just admit it and stop playing around. I'm your girlfriend; not one of your friends in the locker room. What are you so afraid of to tell me the truth, and you wonder why we always fight? We may be teenagers but we're still in a relationship for 4 years, and have no communication whatsoever. If you're going to be a jerk then you can leave. Well?"

He looked up and said.

"Ok you made your point; and you're right I do think about it sometimes. Well actually mainly when you're in my arms or next to me when we lay down after school in my bed. Are you happy now? I am active at 14 and fight it constantly; why else do you think I disappear in my bathroom when we are in my room all alone? I'll tell you why because my body starts to get hot when you touch me. Now you know why I'm hesitating on kissing you. We're here all alone and the candles are lit; and you're in silk pajamas! I don't want you to end up hating me at the end of the night!"

She looked at him and said.

"Hate you why would I? Alvin we're together for 4 years and you know how much I love you. If it does happen then there's nothing either of us can do; but you can't just keep on avoiding me like you are right now! It's supposed to be a romantic night and there's nothing romantic about it. You're sitting at the other end of the couch while I sit here and listen to you talk!"

He was about to lean over and kiss her when he heard his cell ring. He looked at his caller id and answered.

"Theo why are you calling me? I'm kind of in the middle of something right now; what do you want? This better be important Theodore or I'll injure you!"

He responded.

"Well it is. I was calling to ask you if I can take Eleanor to the beach and watch the sunset over the ocean. I tried to call dad and couldn't get him; so I left him a message and decided to call you."

He looked and said.

"Yea ok bye now! I'm turning off my phone after I call dad so I can tell him. Bye Theo!"

He hung up with Theodore and then he dialed Dave's cell. Dace answered.

"Oh hi Alvin. I already got the message from Theodore. What time will you be home after your date with Brittany?"

He looked at his watch and said.

"Speaking of that; can I stay out until midnight? I know my curfew is at 11pm, but my coach held me at practice late. I didn't get out until nearly 8pm. Please Dave."

Dave responded.

"Ok Alvin no later than midnight. If you come in later than midnight I will ground you! Do I make myself clear young man! I mean it Alvin no later than midnight! Don't forget tomorrow afternoon I'm dropping you kids off at the mall so you can get ready for your 8th grade dance and graduation. See you later Alvin bye now!"

He watched as Brittany started to get mad again and said.

"Ok Dave see you tonight, and I already know about the mall. My phone is dying. I'll see you later. Bye Dave."

He hung up his cell, and turned it off. Then he placed it on the coffee table and looked into her eyes staring at him. Then he leaned over to kiss her and she embraced him tightly as their lips met. She felt her body descend to the couch and moved her hands inside his uniform shirt, and then back out. She traced his body through the uniform and smiled up at him. Then she sighed with relief his body temperature was still normal and just continued to kiss him. He brushed her hair from her face and smiled down at her as he continued to kiss her as she lay on her back gazing into his sky blue eyes.

While they kissed the kisses became more intense and she felt his hands moving inside her shirt and gulped. Then she realized the sudden change in his body temperature but didn't move a muscle. She traced the lines along his biceps and closed her eyes as he kissed her full of passion. Her hands moved from his waist and back to his shirt. She moved it up and caressed his smooth chest as they continued to kiss. He grabbed her hand and said.

"If we're going that far; then I think it's wise to take it somewhere else. Don't you think I'm right unless you want Jeanette and Eleanor to walk in? Brittany you and I both know where this is leading and I honestly don't think you want them to know? We better think of something fast or I'll lose my control! Brittany help me please I'm not playing feel me if you think I am."

She felt his body and gulped.

"Oh you're right; but I'm really scared Alvin. My room is right there but I'm frightened! What have I done; now we have no choice. Now my body is also hot; we're in for a long night! What time do you have to be home again?"

He looked and said.

"Umm midnight; but the way things are going now I'm going to be late."

She looked and said.

"No you won't; and even if you are. Your family won't know. You have your key right? So just use it and unlock the door. Then sneak in your room and go right to sleep they'll never know!"

They entered her room and he locked her bedroom door. Then he lead her to the bed and before they both knew it everything around them faded from sight. All that could be heard was how fast her heart was beating inside her chest as he came down on her. She sighed loudly as he got deeper and gripped her pink sheet beneath them. Tears dripped down her cheeks as they went on through the night. Then she screamed his name several times until he silenced her and then she fell asleep. He looked to the side and saw her fast asleep, but could see the pain in her eyes. He quietly got out of her bed and got dressed. Then he kissed her on the forehead and exited her room. Before he left he did the dishes and cleaned up the area where they were earlier.

After he finished straightening up he realized that Jeanette and Eleanor were already fast asleep in their beds. He exited the Chipettes' house and drove home. When he parked the car he looked at his watch.

'Oh shit it's 2am! I'm a dead man and in so much friggin pain! I'm going to be in so much trouble come morning and can't even face Brittany after we made love! I hate myself right now and betrayed her trust! She is going to hate me when she wakes up and I'm not there! There's no way am I going to hide what I did from Dave; he'll definitely know it's all over my face! Oh my life really sucks!'

He unlocked the front door and looked on the couch to see Dave fast asleep. He locked the door and quietly went up the stairs to their room. Simon saw a shadow and jumped up from his bed. Then he shivered as the shadow moved along his wall. He threw the comforter over his head and Alvin laughed to himself as he entered the bathroom without putting a light on. He got ready for bed and held himself as the pain shot through his whole body.

Then he crawled in his bed and closed his eyes. Simon ran to his bed and shook him.

"Alvin there's something in our room. You're the oldest check it out! I'm not going back in my bed until you make sure there is nothing in here with us! ALVIN!!"

Theodore put the light on and looked.

"Simon go back to bed. It was only the tree outside moving across our wall nothing else. Come on go to sleep we have to get up early because we're going to the mall for our outfits for the 8th grade dance and our graduation from Middle School! Now be quiet and let us sleep you scaredy cat! Goodnight Simon and Alvin. Alvin did you hear me? Alvin are you there?"

Theodore walked over to his bed and shook him. Then he opened his eyes and said.

"Goodnight Theodore. Goodnight Simon see you in the morning!"

Theodore scratched his head in confusion as Alvin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He looked at Simon and said.

"I could've sworn he wasn't here when we went to bed? Oh that's why Dave slept out in the living room because Alvin was late for curfew! Ooh he's in trouble in the morning like usual! What could he have been doing at Brittany's to come in 2hours after curfew? Simon are you listening to me? Simon?"

He looked at Simon's bed and saw him fast asleep. Then he shook his head and got back in his bed under the covers and kept on thinking about what could've happened over at Brittany's to make him come in so late and all sweaty! Real sweaty and sticky too ill! 'Maybe he's sick! I'll ask him in the morning'

Then finally Theodore drifted off to sleep. While Alvin slept the visions of him and Brittany in passion played in his mind and he kicked off his comforter because he was hot again. He tossed and turned throughout the morning and tears rolled down his eyes as the pain still shot throughout his entire body. Several minutes later the pain receded and he felt satisfied and refreshed. Finally he slept soundly and put his sheet over him as he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 2

"Aftermath"

The next morning Dave woke up, and looked out of the window. Then he saw Alvin's car in the driveway, and entered their room. Then he looked at his eldest son's bed, and only saw him sleeping with his sheet on. He looked up and saw their ceiling fan on, and scratched his head in confusion. Then he headed back down the stairs and entered the kitchen to make breakfast. When it was cooking Theodore smelled it and entered their bathroom to take a shower. Then he got dressed, and got ready to go to the mall. He looked over at Alvin's bed still trying to figure out what caused him to miss his curfew by 2 hours!

Then Simon also woke up and smelled breakfast cooking. So he made his bed and also took a shower so he could get ready for the mall. He looked over at Alvin's bed and felt his head. Then he realized his head was a little warm, but their room was cold. So he shut off the ceiling fan and let Alvin sleep. Then he followed Theodore downstairs to the kitchen He walked over to Dave and said.

"Umm Dave I think Alvin is sick again. I felt his head and it's warm even though our room is really cold and he is sleeping with his sheet only not his comforter. Maybe he should stay home while we go to the mall so he can get better don't you think?"

Dave went upstairs and felt his head. Then he shook him.

"Alvin get up breakfast is ready."

He opened his eyes and looked at his father and asked.

"What time is it?"

He looked at his clock and said.

"It's 10:30am and we're leaving for the mall at 12:30pm as soon as the girls get here! Come on and eat your breakfast before it gets cold. We'll talk about you coming in 2hours later than your curfew when we get back. Go and get dressed so you can eat and be ready to go to the mall!"

He looked up and said.

"Ok Dave I'll be right down. Let me take a shower and get dressed first. See you in a bit."

He watched as Dave closed their door and sighed with relief; he had no idea what happened at Brittany's. He got out of his bed and made his bed. Then he got his clothes out and went in his shower. When he finished his shower he got dressed and brushed his hair. Then he tied his high tops and placed his cap on his head. Shortly after that he sprayed his cologne on and descended from the stairs. As he entered the kitchen both his brothers stared and Simon asked.

"Are you feeling ok? How could you have possibly slept with a sheet on when our room was freezing last night? Alvin are you listening to me? Hello earth to Alvin…are you there or on another planet somewhere! ALVIN!!"

Alvin looked up from his plate and yelled.

"What do you want Simon? I wasn't cold last night now leave me alone! What were you afraid of this morning that made you scream like a girl?"

He looked and said.

"I saw a shadow on the wall when you snuck in at 2am! What were you doing that made you come in so late! Are you forgetting you're only 14? Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in from dad?"

Theodore interrupted and said.

"Umm Simon he's older than you and I advise you to run! He's ready to kill you! Simon are you listening to me! Hello you better stop talking because Alvin's face is turning red! Shut up SIMON!! SIMON!! Oh boy you're in for it now! If you'll excuse me I'll be outside waiting for the girls bye!!"

Then he watched as Alvin took off after Simon. Dave walked in and saw the two brothers fighting. Then he yelled!

"Alright who started it this time? Well!"

Alvin got up and said.

"Simon started it like usual. I'll be outside shooting baskets bye!"

They both watched as Alvin exited the house and shot baskets. Then Dave glared at Simon and yelled.

"What was that all about? How many times am I going to tell you he's older than you and you're supposed to respect him! Now tell me what that fight was all about; you two are brothers not enemies, and why do you always look for trouble? I'm the father and will discipline him now go outside and apologize to your elder brother I mean it Simon! Move It!"

He looked and said.

"Yes Dave."

Simon walked outside and watched as Alvin shot the ball several times. Then he looked and said.

"Alvin I'm sorry for starting on you this morning. Have you cooled down enough to tell me what made you come in so late?"

Alvin shot the ball and made it in. Then he crossed his arms by his chest and said.

"Maybe; why are you so interested anyway? I fell asleep at Brittany's house on the couch after we talked and watched some TV. I was really tired and just conked out on her couch. Then I woke up and saw the time and knew I was in trouble. So I kissed her goodnight and drove home. Then I snuck in the house and went to bed! Are you happy now? Stop trying to be the elder brother you're getting on my nerves Simon. I beat you by 5 minutes and don't need my younger brother telling me what to do. I have my father to tell me what to do not you! Now leave me alone!"

In the meantime by the Chipette's house Jeanette and Eleanor woke up. Then Eleanor entered the kitchen and started breakfast. Jeanette looked at Brittany's door and looked at the time. Then she knocked on her elder sister's door and said.

"Brit are you up yet? It's already 11am. We're supposed to go to the mall this afternoon to shop for our dresses for the 8th grade dance. We're also getting our hair and nails done. Dave told us to be at the boys' house at 12pm so he can drop us all off at the mall. "

Brittany heard Jeanette's voice and looked to the side and didn't see Alvin. Then she discovered she was unable to move out of her bed. She looked to the floor and gulped as her door knob turned. Then she said.

"I'm up Jean just give me a minute. Umm make that at least 15 minutes. Oh can you make me some hot tea please?"

Jeanette looked at Eleanor puzzled. Then Eleanor put the kettle on and finished making breakfast. Then Eleanor looked at Jeanette as she entered the kitchen and asked.

"Why are you worried? It's only tea; gee Jean you don't have to freak out. Can you set the table please?"

Jeanette looked and said.

"I know that, but she never drinks tea unless she's sick or something. I just hope it's not a relapse This Friday is the 8th grade dance and I don't want her to miss it. She's been looking forward to it all 3 years we've been in Emerson Middle School, and so has everyone else. Just think Elle after this summer we'll be in High School."

Eleanor looked and nodded.

"Yea I know. I can't wait either. I wonder how their date went last night. When I last talked to her she was really upset at him because he was late. Then when Theodore called Alvin's cell I heard Alvin yelling at him and he just hung up on his youngest brother. Simon thought it was funny and so did you. As far as I was concerned that was just rude! The least he could've done was say bye not just hang up his cell like that!"

Jean continued to look at Brittany's door and walked over again. Then she knocked.

"Brit come on breakfast is ready and we have to be at their house at 12pm. Are you ok in there? Brittany if you don't answer me I'm coming in your room! Do you understand me; Brittany!!"

Brittany looked up and gulped as Jeanette entered her room. Then Jean looked at her elder sister and realized she was still fully covered by the sheet. To herself Brittany said.

'Oh no don't look on my floor. I'm so busted it's not even funny! Wait till I see him I'm going to knock him right out! If I ever get out of my bed that is.'

Jeanette looked and said.

"Brittany come on we have to leave real soon! What is going on with you? You're usually up by now and especially when we go shopping! Talk to me now I mean it! Another thing why did you wake up and ask for Alvin in your room with the door locked too! Well and exactly what made you ignore us knocking on the door when we came in? Do you know that I had to use a bobby pin to pick our lock; do you? Well are you even paying attention to a word I'm saying? Brittany!!"

Brittany glared at her and yelled.

"Who do you think you're yelling at Jeanette! I am older than you remember! It was called fantasizing Jeanette!! What else could it be? Am I not only 13 and he's only 14? Another thing how could I possibly know you two were knocking on the door when I was fast asleep and I had my door locked so you have no right to question me! Now go in the kitchen and I'll be right out move it Jeanette!"

Jeanette exited the room and sat back down in the kitchen to eat her breakfast. Then Brittany struggled to get up out of her bed and managed to even though the pain shot through her entire body from the night before. She cleaned off her floor and took a cold shower. Then she leaned against the tile and the tears rolled down her cheeks as the visions played in her head. As she washed her hair it finally receded and she sighed with relief. Then she dried off the rest of her body and exited the shower. When she finished her shower she got dressed and brushed her hair. She put it up in a high ponytail and then she stripped her bed and replaced the sheets with clean ones. She put the ones she took off in the washer and her sisters stared as she put the washer on. Then she sat down and ate her breakfast in silence. Eleanor poured her tea and she sipped it. "

Then she asked.

"Oh what color are you and Alvin wearing at the dance? Theodore and I are wearing blue, and Simon and Jeanette are wearing green. Oh last night was so romantic we walked along the shore and watched the sun set over the ocean. Then the boys got us ice cream and we made out beneath the moonlight. I really wish you and Alvin would've joined us it was so wonderful!"

She looked up and slanted her eyes in anger.

"Don't mention his name right now! I am very angry at him right now! I'm glad you 4 had a romantic evening on the beach. I just don't want to talk about our date last night right now ok Elle. Sorry I yelled at you though. Come on girls let's get on our way to the boys' house. "

Eleanor took their dishes to the sink and washed them. Then Brittany cleaned off the table and they walked over to the boys' house. Simon and Theodore spotted Jeanette and Eleanor. Then they ran to them and Alvin just looked and didn't seem to care. He entered the house and sat on the couch staring at the TV. Then Dave looked and asked.

"Alvin why aren't you meeting the girls? Your brothers just went to meet them half way; why aren't you?"

He looked and said.

"I just don't want to Dave. I am still a little tired, and just don't want to see Brittany right now."

Dave looked and said.

'You don't want to see your girl? Are you sure you're not sick again?"

He shook his head and said.

"No I feel fine. I just don't want to see her right now. Besides she doesn't want to see me right now either! Especially since I was nearly an hour late for our date last night. I really don't blame her either. What time are we leaving again? I have to go upstairs in our room and get my wallet. I'll be right down."

He ran up the stairs and grabbed his basketball uniform. Then he threw it in his hamper and got a clean one out. He folded it and put in his gym bag. Then he put his wallet in his jean pocket. Finally he took his phone off the charger and put it on. Then he put his cell in his other pocket and descended from the stairs. Brittany looked and said.

"Hi Alvin. How do you feel now? Are you even listening to me as I talk to you. ALVIN don't you dare walk away from me when I talk to you! ALVIN!!"

He brushed right past her and sat on the couch in silence. At that point Dave knew what made his son come in so late and was very angry! Yet his brothers and sisters looked at them both puzzled! He looked at his eldest son and said.

"Come on Alvin we're leaving and you too Brittany! Eleanor, Theodore, Simon, and Jeanette let's go now. It's 12:30pm..


	3. Chapter 3

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 3

"After Love"

As they drove to the mall Alvin still ignored Brittany. Simon just looked at Theodore and asked.

"What is going on with him? First he comes in at 2am, and then he sleeps late. Now he's completely ignoring his girl for 4 years, when he was at her house last night. Man I'm really lost now! What about you Theo?"

He looked and shrugged.

"I've been confused since 2am. So you're asking the wrong person. Maybe if you ask him nicely he'll answer you."

Then he looked as Brittany started to get even more angry and nudged Alvin.

"Umm bro can you stop ignoring her she's really getting angry. What has gotten into you? Simon and I are real worried about you. That's just not like you to come in so late in the morning and to sleep as late as you did this morning. Please just talk to me Alvin I'm your brother."

He looked at his youngest brother and said.

"There's nothing for you two to worry about. Brittany and I got into a fight last night and we're not talking! That's all it is now calm down and stop worrying about me. What color are you and Elle wearing to the 8th grade dance? Most likely Brittany is wearing a pink dress and I'll probably wear a black suit with a pink shirt, unless she wants to wear a different color for once in her life!"

She looked and answered in an angry tone.

"I'll give you a fight! Oh really what about after the fight hmm Alvin? Well are you going to answer or just keep on ignoring me? ALVIN!! ALVIN!! Don't you dare ignore me! I'm talking to you!"

Dave yelled.

"Alright that's enough of yelling Brittany! I'm trying to drive here! If you can't talk to him then don't say anything I mean it enough! Alvin here take the wheel my head is pounding now!! Please tell me you have your permit on you."

Alvin looked at his father from the passenger side.

"Yea of course I always have my permit in my wallet. Just pull over to the side of the road and I'll drive to the mall."

Dave pulled over to the side and Alvin took the driver's side. Then he fixed his seat and the mirrors so he could see what he was doing. After that he finally pulled out carefully and entered the traffic once again as he drove toward the mall. Brittany crossed her arms by her chest the rest of the drive. Then she said.

"Go on act immature Alvin see if I care! We both know why you're acting like an insensitive jerk!"

He looked through the mirror as he stopped at a red light.

"Can you shut your trap when I'm trying to drive here! I mean it be quiet!"

Poor Simon got even more confused and Jeanette held him.

"We're as confused as you are right now believe me. Brittany has been like this all morning and neither I nor Elle can figure out why. Like Elle said earlier the last time she talked to Brittany last night she was angry at your brother for being late. Then Theo called your brother and got yelled at for bugging him. So I'm lost and so is Elle. What time did you say he came in again?"

Simon looked and said.

"It was 2am and he slept till nearly 11am. Something tells me matters are going to get worse when we get to the mall and Dave leaves. We'll be lucky if those two even talk while we shop. This is going to be a long afternoon; mark my words."

Alvin pulled up to the mall and parked the car. Then Dave got back in the driver's side and said.

"Ok see you kids around 7pm. Have fun and I'll see you when I pick you up later. Bye."

Alvin watched as Dave pulled out of the main entrance of the mall and just walked ahead of everyone. Simon ran after him and then Theodore.

"Alvin wait up for us your brothers! Come on ladies!"

Alvin stopped and said.

"Man Simon you walk slow I swear! Where are we going first?"

Simon looked and said.

"Umm let's go look at the suits first and then the dresses for the girls."

Alvin looked and said.

"Ok fine we'll do that. I don't even know if I want to go now!"

Theodore's eyes went up.

"Oh no don't say that Alvin. It's our 8th grade dance; you can't miss out on it! You're up for king and Brittany is up for queen like usual! Besides it's the last dance until we all become 9th graders in High School! You have to go! Simon tell him he can't skip the 8th grade dance! Especially since you've been looking forward to it all year long! Alvin!!"

He looked up and said.

"Fine I'll go but solo! Well let's go people!"

At that Brittany's eyes went up and she ran after him.

"What do you mean you're going solo? Alvin why did you say that? Did you just dump me? ALVIN!!"

He didn't pay attention and walked ahead with his two brothers and their girls. Jeanette and Eleanor stared and shook their heads.

"Wow that must've been a really bad fight they got into! He doesn't even seem to care that she's here. What happened last night for him to completely avoid her? This is a serious matter; what are we going to do?"

Simon shrugged.

"What can we do? No one has any idea what happened with them last night and we probably will never find out!"

They got to the store and Alvin helped his brothers pick out their suits and decided to match theirs. Except his suit was black and he bought a red dress shirt to go with it. Simon got a black suit and bought a blue dress shirt to go with it and so did Theodore, but his shirt was a lighter shade of blue than Simon's. Eleanor looked as Theodore tried it on and said.

"Wow that shade really goes with your eyes Theo. I think I'll get a dress with the exact shade of blue as your shirt. Here let me tie your tie for you. Now go look in the mirror."

Alvin saw how upset Brittany was through the mirror but still ignored her. He really started to feel guilty about last night, and just couldn't face her right now. Jeanette also saw how upset she was and decided to sit by her sister.

"What color are you wearing to the dance? Why don't you go compliment him on the suit? It really looks good on him don't you think? Especially that red silk shirt it goes so well with the suit and the tie. What could be taking Simon so long? I'll be right back Brit."

Brittany looked as her sisters helped his brothers and buried her head in her hands. Then she looked up and said.

"Whoa Alvin that suit really looks fine on you! Do you need help with your tie?"

He looked up and shook his head.

"No I got it! I know it does!"

Then he walked over to Simon and shook his head.

"No that shade of blue is too dark for you. Try this lighter shade of green similar to the blue Theo has. Now look in the mirror and see the difference."

He looked at the mirror and smiled.

"Whoa you're right thanks Alvin. Why don't you wear this blue shirt it goes pretty good with your eyes? Aren't you sick of wearing red? Besides it goes a lot better with the suit than the red one. Don't you think so Jean, Brit, and Elle?"

All 3 girls nodded their heads and he entered the changing room and put the midnight blue shirt on. When he exited the changing room they all stared. He looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Whoa you're right it does go better with the suit than the red one. Now I need to find a tie to match."

Brittany looked and found the exact color to match his shirt and handed it to him. He took it from her and she saw him struggling with it so she looked and said.

"You can give me the cold shoulder all you want, but I'm helping you with the tie Alvin. I mean it don't argue with me either!"

He said nothing and she fixed it for him and then pointed to the mirror. He smiled when he saw the whole suit and said.

"Thank you Brittany."

She looked and said.

"That shirt really brings out your eyes don't you think? It's kind of weird seeing you in blue than red, but I guess I can live with it if you can!"

He just nodded and entered the changing room to get his jeans and shirt back on. The boys went up to the register and paid for their suits. Then all 6 of them exited the store and Jeanette said.

"Please tell me you're not wearing pink again. What is it with you two?"

She looked and said.

"Why would I wear pink? He's not wearing red this year so I can wear the same color as him. As for what's going on with us; we're in fight that's all it is. So don't worry about it Jean. What about you; can you believe it after this year we're officially high schoolers? Where are we going to get our dresses?"

Jeanette looked and said.

"I don't know; let's just hope we can find the same color as the boys so we can all match. Let's just hope in H.S. you and him act more like a couple than you did in middle school. No one in our middle school know that you and Alvin have been together for 4 years. Doesn't that bother you at all? I mean if Simon hid the fact that I was his girl I'd kill him and the same goes for Elle. How can you put up with it and his constant flirting?"

Brittany looked and sighed.

"I am in love with him and I'm the girl he kisses not the other ones he flirts with. Jean he may flirt, but he doesn't cheat on me if that's what you're thinking? Another thing; why didn't you and Elle stay at Ms. Miller's last night? That's what you told me earlier when you called to check on me. Why the sudden change of your minds? Oh and did you tell Coach Harris why I wasn't at cheerleading practice yesterday afternoon? Jean tell me you told Coach Harris."

Jeanette looked and said.

"Umm no I couldn't tell her because she was in a meeting."

At that Brittany looked and said.

"If you didn't tell my coach; then who did you tell? Jean this isn't a joke. I'm serious."

She gulped and said.

"I told Chelsea and she told me she'll tell the coach. Why are you mad at me? She is the Co-Captain of the squad isn't she?"

Brittany glared.

"Why am I mad you ask? She is my boyfriend's ex girlfriend and has been after Captain since I can remember. She isn't going to tell Coach Harris I'm sick and will automatically become the captain does that answer your question? Which also means since I'm no longer the captain I'll lose him! Hello he's the captain of the basketball team and is supposed to be with the Cheerleading captain!"

Simon overheard and said.

"Brit don't be ridiculous. Alvin doesn't pay attention to that bologna; you're his girl and he's not going to dump you because you're the co captain of the squad! He could careless what you are because he loves no other girl but you! Stop worrying about it! Speaking of Alvin where'd he get to? Wasn't he just here with us a second ago? Theo did you see Alvin?"

Theodore looked and said.

"Oh he went by the jewelry exchange to order something. He'll be right back. He wanted us to meet him by the food court."

Brittany, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor made their way to the food court and sat down. Simon went by the jewelry exchange and saw Alvin.

"Alvin what are you doing here? What are you up to?"

He looked up and said.

"Nothing just looking around why? Are you going to ask me why I'm avoiding Brittany again? If you are then you're wasting your time. We're in a fight and I'm not talking to her end of story."

Simon looked.

"What caused the fight? You seemed fine when Theo called you last night. Now you're telling me in less than 24 hours you two got into a fight and are not speaking to one another? That doesn't make sense bro sorry to say it but it just doesn't make any sense at all! Now you better tell me what is really going on with you two or else?"

Alvin laughed.

"Excuse me; who do you think you're bossing around Simon? It's none of your business now let's go to the food court and get something to eat I'm starving! The girls are also hungry now move it and stop bugging me about last night! I mean it! Move it Simon."

Simon looked and asked.

"Oh really then if you're not talking to Brittany who is going to get her food? I am not and neither is Theodore we have our own girls to buy food for? Well Mr. Hot Shot answer the question if you're so smart?"

He looked and glared.

"I didn't dump Brittany Mr. Know It All! She is still my girl and I'm going to buy her food we're just not talking air head! Use that big brain of yours before you ask stupid questions! You really get on my nerves and you better cut the big brother act understood! I'm the oldest not you now get that through your big brain! Now you wonder why I went by Brittany's last night so we can watch our show without you and them bugging us! Now knock it off and go get yours and Jeanette's food before I knock you right out!"

He sat down across from Brittany and still said nothing. She looked and shook her head. Then she buried her head in her hands and asked.

"Why are you ignoring me Alvin? Alvin why are you treating me like this? What did I do to you that got you so angry at me? Alvin answer me please! ALVIN!!"

He saw Simon come back to the table and asked.

"What do you want to eat Brittany? Do you want the usual or something different today?"

She looked and said.

"The same are you going to talk to me while we eat or just ignore me?"

He said nothing and went to the food court to get their food. Then Jake looked and asked.

"Yo Alvin how'd it go with your girl last night? I can see it all over your face; and you said you weren't interested! You liar I knew you were no matter what species we are we all are interested in feeling love! So how'd it feel?"

He looked and said.

"Good, but now I feel guilty and can't even look in her eyes! I betrayed her trust and now she hates me! Does that answer your question? See I listen to you and make my girl hate my guts!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 4

"Facing the Consequences"

Jake looked and said.

"Don't you even think of blaming me Alvin? I wasn't there when you decided to. I just told you that you weren't fooling anyone. That's all I said, you made the decision on your own nobody else. So you blame yourself not me. Enough bout that; what colors are you wearing to the 8th grade dance?"

He looked and responded as he waited for the food.

"A black suit and a midnight blue dress shirt. What about you Jake? Have you decided yet? My brothers and I already got our suits. Now the girls have to get their dresses, and of course the accessories to go with the dresses. Talk about a long afternoon."

Jake looked and asked.

"Not really sure yet been looking all afternoon and just can't decide. Oh the food is ready bro; see you on Monday. Also don't forget we have to practice shooting and be ready for Wednesday afternoon or Coach Davis will have both our heads. If you decide on practicing this weekend call my cell and I'll be over. See you Monday Alvin. Oh did you tell Brittany about what Coach Harris did because she missed practice yet? What are you going to do? We all know when Coach Harris makes a decision it sticks."

Alvin looked and said.

"Take Brittany to Coach Harris and explain to her why she missed practice. What else can I possibly do?"

Jake looked and shook his head.

"You know the rule Alvin. You're the Captain and have to date the Captain of the squad and as we both know Chelsea is now the captain and your girl is Co-Captain. I can date her now…"

Alvin looked and glared.

"Excuse me Jake. I don't think so buddy. Do I look like I really care about some stupid jock rule? Well I don't so stop thinking I'll dump Brittany because of it. She's my girl and that's all it is. Now I'll see you on Monday at school. Bye Jake."

He took the food over to where Brittany waited for him and sat down across from her; but still said nothing. She took her food and just sighed as he continued to ignore her. She sipped her soda and watched as Simon and Jeanette made out by the bathrooms and stared at him. Then she also saw Eleanor and Theodore doing the same thing that Jeanette and Simon were. She decided not to pay attention to them and ate her food in silence. He also looked and saw his brothers and their girls in the corner. Then he shook his head and stared at her as she ate her food.

She looked up and said.

"It's not my fault you're ignoring me Alvin. You're the one acting immature and giving me the silent treatment especially after last night. So don't even stare at me like I did it. You're the one who started it and I had no chance of resisting you! You're an insensitive jerk and I am not talking to you either so there! Do you think I enjoy watching them over in that corner when it's usually us; no I'm not? Whatever be like that see if I care! I hate you right now just leave me alone!"

He finished eating and threw the garbage out then he just continued to ignore her. He turned and glared at both his brothers, and then they broke away from the girls and sat down and ate their lunch. Alvin sat back and filed his nails as Brittany drank her soda and stared into space. Simon looked up from his lunch and shook his head.

"We're in for a long afternoon Jeanette. Those two aren't even speaking at all. He's been like this all morning and now he's acting worse. I just don't know what has gotten into my brother today he's really lost it. Brittany tries to talk to him and he blocks her out. Then he just completely ignores her something isn't right and he won't even talk to me."

She looked and sipped her soda.

"I know what you mean. My sister has also been acting like this all day and matters got worse when she saw Alvin. She won't even talk to me either. You're definitely right something isn't right at all. What has gotten into those two now I'm really worried?"

When they all finished eating they headed toward the store to get the dresses for the girls. Jeanette got confused when she had 3 dresses that matched Simon's shirt and decided to ask him to help her pick one out. She tried them all on and Simon decided on the 2nd one she picked out. She had a hard time reaching the zipper and asked.

"Oh I can't reach the zipper. Simon can you help me please."

He smiled and went up behind her then he moved her hair from her shoulders and zipped it up for her. She turned around and faced him with the 2nd dress. He smiled and said.

"That really looks good on you and it's the perfect match too. You should get it, unless you want to try the 3rd one on just to see. It's up to you I really like the one you have on, and don't think you need to try that last one on. What about you Alvin?"

Alvin looked at the one Jeanette had on and stared at the 3rd one. Then he shook his head.

"No she should get the one she has on. That is the perfect match to go with your suit."

Simon looked and nodded.

"See I told you so Jeanette. That is the perfect dress for the dance, and it's the perfect match like I said earlier and Alvin agrees with me."

Eleanor also couldn't decide between 3 dresses, and stared into the mirror and asked.

"Theo which one should I get? All 3 are pretty, but only 2 your suit. I'm really stuck on these 2 that actually match. Which one looks better? This one I have on now or the strapless one I just took off?"

He looked and said.

"Hmm try the strapless one again and let me see how it looks on you. Then I'll be able to tell you which one it should be."

She entered the fitting room and took off the dress and then she put the strapless one on and exited. He looked and shook his head.

"No; that's too revealing and way too short. You know how jealous I get when other guys look at you. My brothers would say the same thing. You don't believe me ask them?"

She turned toward both Alvin and Simon; and then asked.

"Which one this strapless one or the other one I just had on?"

Alvin looked and said.

"Hmm try the one on you had before that one and then we'll let you know ok Elle."

Theodore looked and said.

"Alvin are you not paying attention that dress is too revealing and short. All the guys will try and get with her and I'll lose it."

Alvin looked and said.

"Will you calm down Theo? I know that; and so does Simon. Why else you think I told her to put the other one on? Relax will ya you're only 14. Of course we'll agree with you?"

He sighed with relief and then he watched as Eleanor exited the fitting room with the dress he liked on her. Then Alvin looked at Simon and he nodded.

"Ok Elle; Theo is right. This dress is better than the strapless one. The strapless one is way too revealing and very short too! Besides it matches better with Theo's suit than the strapless dress."

Then she turned to Brittany and asked.

"What dress should I get? This one I have on now or the strapless one?"

Brittany looked and said.

"The dress you have on now; just like the boys said. They are right the strapless one is really short. Besides the one you have on now matches Theo's suit exact."

Both Eleanor and Jeanette paid for their dresses and tried to help Brittany pick out her dress. She buried her head in her hands, and shook her head.

"It's hopeless I just can't decide. Besides my so called boyfriend is ignoring me; so I can't ask him. I hate my life right now I swear."

Simon and Theodore both glared at him with their arms crossed by their chests. Then they pointed to where Brittany was upset and said at the same time.

"Well give her a hand you insensitive jerk! She is your girl Alvin now move! You're acting ridiculous! Move it now!"

He looked.

"But; oh forget it. Fine you 2 win! I'll help her damn!"

She tried on a strapless midnight blue dress with light blue sequins and he shook his head and said.

"Way too revealing and short!"

She entered the fitting room again and tried the 2nd one on. Then she realized she had a hard time reaching the zipper and shook her head. She looked at him and asked.

"Alvin can you zip it up for me please? I'm having a hard time reaching the zipper."

He stood up and gulped. Then he moved her long hair from her back and zipped it up for her. Then she turned toward him and asked.

"What do you think about this one?"

Undecided he looked and said.

"Hmm it's nice, but try on the 3rd and then I'll let you know ok."

She looked and said.

"Umm Alvin the zipper I can't reach it remember?"

He gulped and pulled the zipper down once again. Then he watched her enter the fitting room again and sat down sighing with relief. His brothers and her sisters looked at him suspiciously. Then he looked up and asked.

"What's it with that look? Stop looking at me like that you 4 I mean it!"

As Brittany exited the fitting room she also glared at the 4 of them as they stared at Alvin with the look. They all turned away and waited outside. Then she asked.

"What do you think about this one? "

He looked and said.

"Hmm I like the 2nd one. It seems to bring out your eyes more. Besides it's the exact color as my shirt."

She looked and nodded. Then she entered the fitting room and got dressed. She grabbed the 2nd one she tried on, and handed the other 2 to the lady by the fitting room. She paid for her dress and then they exit and followed the others to the shoe store. It didn't take Brittany very long to get her shoes out. It took Eleanor awhile because she wanted the exact color as her dress. While she looked for her shoes Brittany still continued to try, and break the silent treatment Alvin still gave her.

"Will you please say something to me Alvin? How can you be so mean and treat me like this? Why do you have to be so immature and just ignore me? Alvin! Please I'm begging you say something! I'm talking to you; are you even paying attention to a word I am saying? Alvin!"

He still continued to ignore her and looked at his watch.

"Come on people we have less than an hour to finish shopping."

They all paid for their shoes and then they headed to a store to get their accessories. When the girls entered the store they all looked around and Simon looked and asked.

"Alvin what is going on with you and Brittany? You have been ignoring her all day and you're so blind to see how upset she is. Do you even care how your girl feels or is that beyond you?"

He looked and said.

"Leave me alone. Don't ask me again Simon. I told you we're in fight nothing else now drop it!"

Then Jeanette looked.

"It's more than a fight Alvin. So stop the lying! My sister is about to cry and you don't give a damn. You're an insensitive jerk and now you're ticking me off! If it was just a fight then you two would've made up by now! So don't even try and lie to me!"

He walked away and said.

"I'll be outside waiting for you all to finish. I don't need to stand hear and listen to you'll ganging up on me!"

Brittany looked and asked.

"Alvin where are you going? Alvin!"

He walked away and she decided to give up. He headed outside and sat in the front by the entrance. Then he buried his head in his hands and started to feel even guiltier than he did this morning after he discovered what they did. He also knew as soon as they dropped off the girls he'd have to face his father.

Around 6:55pm everyone exited the mall and sat in the front to wait for Dave to pick them up. Brittany held in the tears as she stared at Alvin still ignoring her while her sisters were making out with his brothers behind the poles. He shook his head as he stared at Brittany. Then he could see she was about to break down in tears and knew it was entirely his fault. Yet he still couldn't look at her and hold her to console her because he caused it! He looked and yelled.

"Alright you 4 come up for air; dad is here. Simon and Theodore come on already dad is here! If you two don't get over here I swear!"

They broke away from their girls and got in the car. Dave looked and asked.

"So how was shopping kids? Did you get your outfits for the dance?"

His brothers and her sisters responded.

"It was fun Dave. Yea we're all ready for the dance and graduation from middle school."

He looked and asked.

"Alvin what about you and Brittany? Hello father talking here! ALVIN!!"

Alvin looked and said.

"Yea we're ready dad. I'm in trouble when we get home aren't I?"

Dave looked and said.

"Oh yes you are young man. As soon as we get home I want you in your room! As for you and Theodore; Simon you two stay in the living room until I'm finished with your older brother understood! Simon and no eavesdropping by the door or you'll be in trouble understand!"

Brittany gulped as Alvin slumped down in the passenger seat. Then Jeanette looked and shrugged.

"Does he ever stay out of trouble? Or is it just a common habit with him?"

Brittany looked and glared.

"Back off of him Jeanette! No it's not a habit with him either. He's been behaving lately and this is the 1st time he's been in trouble since then. So shut your mouth!"

She looked at her sister puzzled.

"How can you stick up for him when he treated you so badly at the mall? Have you lost your mind or something? Why don't you dump him and move on?"

She looked and said.

"I just can't ok! Now leave it alone and be quiet Jeanette I mean it!"

Alvin looked back and still buried his head in his hands. Then he saw them come close to Ms. Miller's house. He still slumped down in the passenger seat and shook his head. Then he watched as his brothers walked the girls to the door and saw the tears coming down Brittany's eyes as she ran into the house; not even saying bye to him! She ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door! Then she hit her CD player on and played Leader of The Pack as she cried into her pillow on her bed.

Simon gave Jeanette a goodnight kiss and Theodore also gave Eleanor a goodnight kiss. Then both boys went back to the car and sat in the back seat. Poor Alvin just stared at the house and even felt guiltier than he did all day as he saw those tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran into the house. Dave pulled up to the house and Alvin used his key and unlocked the door. Then he went in their room and hung up his suit for the 8th grade dance a week from today. Simon and Theodore also entered their room and also hung their suits up. Then they saw Dave enter the room and Simon said.

"We're going Dave! Good luck Alvin!"

Dave looked and closed the door behind him. Then he looked and said.

"Are you going to tell me the truth or am I going to have to call Ms. Miller and get the truth from Brittany? Well Alvin I'm waiting."

Alvin looked and shook his head.

"No Dave I'll tell you. Please don't tell Ms. Miller I'll do anything. Just leave Brittany out of it! Dave please I don't want her to get in trouble especially since it was entirely my fault!"

Dave looked and sat at the desk and listened as Alvin began.

"Yesterday I was supposed to be at Brittany's by 7pm, but my coach made me stay late at practice. Then when I called Brittany to tell her what happened to me she got angry and hung up on me. After that conversation Jake started on me about some conversation we had in the locker room before practice started."

Dave looked and said.

"What kind of conversation exactly?"

Alvin looked and said.

"A conversation about him and some girl he scored with! The same conversation they have in the boys' locker room every day I turn around and sick of hearing about to."

Dave looked and nodded.

"If you are then why not just walk away I taught you better than that."

He looked and heard Simon by the door. Then he pointed to the door and Dave went to it.

"Simon downstairs now or you'll get grounded now move it! I told you to stay in the living room until I'm done with your brother now move it young man I mean it!"

Alvin looked and buried his head in his hands. Then Dave went back to the desk and said.

"Ok continue. I'm listening Alvin."

He looked and said.

"Finally I got out of practice around 7:55pm and had to take a shower. Then I drove toward Brittany's and discovered that she had fallen asleep on her couch. So I didn't bother her and finished watching our show. At that point I knew she was really angry at me and just didn't want to make it worse by waking her up. Then again I didn't want to leave either, because it would've been worse if I did. Besides she was out of school for 3 days and I missed her."

Dave looked.

"Yea I know you did. Now can you tell me why you came in at 2am when I told you 12am? Alvin I mean it!"

He gulped and said.

"Ok; this is where I'm going to be in major trouble especially since I'm only 14 and Brittany is only 13."

Dave looked and said.

"ALVIN!! I was hoping I was wrong, but I was right on target. What did I tell you about that? How could you even know what it was when you're only 14? Do you have any idea how many consequences can come from that sort of thing and not even near 18? You're a teenager and so is Brittany! What were you two thinking? Why did you?"

Alvin looked and said.

"I knew what it was Dave. They made us take the stupid class. We were kissing and then before I knew it we were in her bed. I had no way of controlling myself; I was under stress since earlier this afternoon! I'm sorry I went against you; but there was no way I could've stopped myself and she couldn't either! Besides she was already upset with me; I had to do something! Dave I was nearly an hour late for our date. What else was I supposed to do? I did try to control myself but just couldn't! Can't you just understand I'm a teenager and my hormones are acting crazy!! I'm not a child anymore!"

Dave looked and said.

"Ok Alvin I understand, but you're still grounded for a month for disobeying me! You also have to help Ms. Miller if she needs help around the house understood! Either that or I call Ms. Miller and tell her what you two did when you were alone! Then you know Brittany will also be grounded! It's your decision Alvin!"

Alvin looked and said.

"Ok Dave fine. But the 8th grade dance is next Friday and my game too."

Dave looked.

"I'm not taking the dance away from you or the game. So I'd advise you to do what you have to and let her know you're grounded for a month, because of your actions!"

He looked and said.

"Ok Dave I will. Sorry for going against you. Thank you for not telling Ms. Miller on us."

He smiled and said.

"You're welcome Alvin; after you call Brittany I want you in bed understood!"

He looked and said.

"Ok Dave goodnight."

Dave exited his room and Alvin dialed Brittany's cell. Then he lay in his bed and waited for her to answer.

'Come on Brittany pick up already.'

In the meantime she was still crying into her pillow when she heard her cell ring. She looked up and checked her caller id.

'Alvin oh I don't want to talk to you right now you jerk. Maybe I should answer and then hang up on him and do what he did to me.'

She answered, and he heard the song.

"Alvin what do you want? Don't you think you treated me bad enough! You really have your nerve calling me I hate you and should just dump you like my sister said."

He looked and said.

"No don't do that Brittany. Just listen to me please. I'm sorry I treated you so badly after, we made love but I felt so guilty. You are the only girl I love and I felt like I betrayed your trust especially seeing those tears in your eyes after we finished. Brittany last night felt so good but then I also felt so ashamed of myself; like I forced you. Well after tonight I'm grounded for a month and won't be able to see you."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and said.

"If your father calls Ms. Miller then I'll be grounded like you."

He responded.

"No you won't he's not telling Ms. Miller, but I have to help her out around the house or he will. I couldn't bear to get you in trouble sweetie! You mean too much to me and it was my fault I started it not you! As for the dance I'm still allowed to go if you still want to go with me! I'm so sorry Brittany!"

She smiled and said.

"I wouldn't want to go with anyone else. I guess I'll forgive you this time Alvin Seville but there will not be a second time understand! Can we maybe meet somewhere so we can make up right? Can you sneak out or is it too risky!"

He looked and said.

"I think that can be arranged. But I can't be out too long or then I might just get you in trouble also! Where do you want to meet?"

She looked and thought.

"Hmm how about the lake behind the Chipette tree house. It's not that far from either of our houses."

He looked and said.

"Ok give me 20 minutes and I'll meet you there. Love you Brittany see you in a few!"

She responded.

"Love you too Alvin 20 minutes and no later!!"

They both hung up and Brittany exited her room. Ms. Miller looked and asked.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

She looked and said.

"Oh to the tree house I left something there. Don't worry I won't be out too long I promise."

Ms. Miller looked.

"Ok you better not be. Don't forget to bring your key and shut off your stereo it's too loud!!"

She looked.

"Oh I already did. Thank you Ms. Miller."

She ran toward the lake by the Chipette tree house and stared at the water then she sighed. Alvin put a bunch of stuff in his bed and went down the window. Then he also ran to the lake and saw Brittany. He put his hands over her eyes and said.

"Guess who?"

She smelled his cologne.

"Oh Alvin thank goodness you got out. A whole month without you; I'll be so bored!"

He looked and said.

"I know but I went against my father and need to deal with the consequences sweetie. Anyway shall we make up the right way? Or would you rather talk?"

She smiled at him and their lips met. Then he embraced her and they kissed by the bank of the lake beneath the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 5

"The Big Game"

In his 4th hour Alvin took his Pre-Algebra exam and stared at the clock impatiently. It was also the day of his big game before his lonely month of groundation was closer than he wanted it to be. He finished his exam and sat back in his desk reading his comic book in silence. Then he thought about the night he made love to Brittany for the 1st time. Then he also remembered how badly he treated her after it happened.

'Consider myself lucky she took me back after I treated her so badly. Now after tomorrow night my month of groundation begins and she'll be so lonely! Stupid Alvin how could you be so foolish!'

The bell rang and he met Brittany by her class. Then he took her hand as they headed toward the cafeteria to meet his brothers and her sisters. She looked at him and said.

"After tomorrow night we can't see each other for an entire month. Why did you cover for me? Alvin it's not right for you to get grounded and me being able to go out? I'll be so lonely when your brothers take my sisters out! What am I going to do for an entire month without you?"

He looked and said.

"Why are you bringing this up now? Brittany I didn't want you to take the fall because of my stupid changes. My father was about to call Ms. Miller and I couldn't let it happen. So I told him the whole thing and took the punishment. Part of the agreement was that if Ms. Miller needs help around the house she'll call me and I agreed to help her out. I know it'll be hard for you, but you have to understand why I did it. I only did it to protect you sweetie no other reason."

She looked and said.

"Ok Alvin I won't mention it again. Are you at least allowed to talk to me on the phone? Please don't tell me your father took your cell away! I'm going to lose my mind if I can't at least hear your voice!"

He looked at her and said.

"No he didn't take my cell away; and we can talk if I sneak away and call you. So I'll figure out some way to contact you while I'm grounded. Just don't sit in your house for an entire month and miss the first month of summer vacation. If your sisters ask you to join them and my brothers I want you to go out and enjoy yourself understood. Promise me Brittany!"

She nodded and said.

"I promise; I'll try to have fun without you. Oh here come your brothers and my sisters along with Jake and Mike too. I wonder what took them so long."

Simon sat down across from Alvin and asked.

"Why are you grounded for a month? What did you do to cause Dad to ground you? Alvin answer the question I'm serious. The 1st month of summer vacation will be so boring without you!"

He looked and responded.

"It's none of your business. Just leave it alone will you? You ask me again I'm going to hurt you; do I make myself clear? Just drop it I mean it."

Simon shut up and looked at the ballots for King and Queen. Then he looked at Alvin and said.

"Once again you're up for king; but you're against Nathan and Mike. Who do you think I should vote for?"

Alvin glared and Simon laughed.

"You're so naïve I swear. Of course I am voting for you and Brittany even though she's against Chelsea and Meghan. Who are you voting for? Don't tell me you're voting for yourself? Alvin?"

He looked over the ballot and Brittany sat on his lap and also looked over it. She looked up and smiled. Then she placed her vote and so did Alvin. He got up and took everyone's ballots to the box and was approached by Nathan.

"Oh are you worried because you're up against me and your best friend Mike? Well fur ball answer the question. I suppose you voted more than once so your pathetic self can win because you're some major rock star! "

Alvin looked and shook his head.

"No Nathan I voted once; and don't really care who wins king! Does that answer your question? You're so pathetic I swear now move out of my way before I move you myself? You gone and ticked me off too many times and if you don't back off I'm going to kick your ass again!"

He laughed and said.

"Oh if I don't move what are you going to do about it shorty? Well you gonna go cry to your brothers and tell them to beat me up?"

Alvin grabbed his collar and glared.

"#1 I'm older than Simon and Theodore! #2 I'm the toughest one out of my brothers and can take you down myself! #3 I'm not wasting my strength on a pathetic loser like yourself that has to pick on my baby brother Theodore to prove himself! Now get out my way so I can put the ballots in the box!"

Nathan moved and ran off with his two friends as Alvin glared at him again. Then he put the ballots in the box and joined his brothers and their girls. Brittany looked and asked.

"Alvin are you ok? Your uniform is messed up; did you get in a fight or something? Here let me fix it for you."

He looked and said.

"No I didn't get into a fight! I actually walked away from a fight. Oh great here comes Chelsea! I am not in the mood to see her I swear!"

Brittany looked and fixed her uniform. Then she sat on Alvin's lap and ate her lunch. Jake and Mike just sat in silence and ate along with his two brothers. Chelsea approached Brittany and glared.

"Ooh you're so lucky your man convinced Coach Harris to give you captain back! Just don't think you have a chance against me or Meghan for Queen Brittany! I'll be the one in the spotlight dancing with Alvin not you and I'll love to see the tears roll down your cheeks as he holds me in his arms where I belong not you!"

Alvin looked and laughed.

"Maybe in your dreams but definitely not in reality! If I do get King I'll pick Brittany as my queen and dance with her if she wins or not! So get lost you're not wanted here or haven't you noticed! Bye now!"

Jake shook his head and sat in silence. Then he looked at Mike and said.

"I still don't see them acting like a couple. There's no way he can be with Brittany the way he's acting. More like a friend than a boyfriend if you ask me? I just can't see it! There's no possible way she'll put up with his aggravation! Stop playing with my mind! Can't you see I'm already devastated because I have no chance with the prettiest girl in the school?"

Simon laughed and nudged Alvin. Then he whispered in his ear.

"Umm bro someone has a hard time believing you're with Brittany! Is there a way you can convince him you're with her? Hello are you paying attention to me? Alvin!"

The bell rang and lunch ended. Then everyone reported to 5th hour; all except the cheerleaders and basketball players anyway. They had to report to the gym for the last pep rally of the year. Simon shook his head and he, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor reported to 5th hour while Alvin, Mike, Jake, and Brittany proceeded to the gym for the pep rally. While they walked he said.

"Lucky for me my teacher allowed me to take my exam early or I'd be in serious jeopardy of failing 8th grade."

She looked and said.

"Exactly how; your best subject is Language Arts and so is mine. We were exempted from that exam because we both have an "A" average! Alvin are you thinking straight or not?"

He nodded his head.

"Yea I am thinking straight. I guess I'm worried about my game and the dance tomorrow night. I'll be fine; don't worry about it. Besides I have to spend an entire month in my room away from you and it's going to kill me. Besides while my brothers are out having fun I'm stuck in my room all alone; and I have never been alone except the 5 minutes before Simon was born."

She looked and said.

"Don't worry about that right now Alvin. We still have today and tomorrow night to be together. Think about that and then you'll be fine. Please for me your girlfriend for nearly 5 years! Don't mess up the dance because you're going to be grounded for a month because we made love! After tonight we'll officially be high scholars."

He smiled and nodded his head. Then he embraced her tightly, and kissed her against the bleachers. Mike nudged Jake and pointed.

"Still think they're just friends? I think not; told you so! Why would he lie about something like that especially to one of his best friends? He's just more her type than you are. Hello are you forgetting that they both happen to be the lead singers in the two hottest groups in rock n roll? Isn't it nice to see him happy for once instead of aggravated because the girl is using him because of his fame? I don't know about you, but I'm happy for him. So get over yourself and stop being so self centered Jake! So what you failed to get with Brittany and Alvin succeeded. Think about it? Would you be able to put up with her fans surrounding her; meaning her many adoring male fans? Well would you?"

He looked and said.

"No I wouldn't be able to put up with it. Ok you made your point Mike. I'm also happy for Alvin that he found a girl that loves him for his personality not his fame. Are you happy now?"

Alvin heard Coach Harris calling.

"Miller come on and rehearse before the pep rally. Stop kissing Seville and move it already? The squad can't practice without their captain now can they? Montez can it and get in position behind Miller! Ready girls let's get it started shall we?"

Jake tapped Alvin.

"Umm I'd wipe off the lip gloss if I was you? It's all over your mouth. I'm glad you finally found a girl that accepts you for your personality than your fame even though I'll admit I had the hots for your girl bro!"

Alvin wiped the gloss from his mouth and said.

"Yea me too; and you better back off my woman Jake! If you don't I'll severely injure you and besides Jill still needs a date for the dance tomorrow night. She asked me and I turned her down like the other 7 girls that asked me. Go on now!"

Jake looked at him and said.

"Alright chill already bro. I'll back off of your girl. Calm down will you; there's no need for you to get upset before our big game now is there? Come on Coach Davis is calling us. Besides I'm taking Jill to the dance; she called me last night and asked me since you turned her down. Now she thinks you're a stuck up snob like many of your other fans! Are Mike and I the only ones that know you two are together? What about your many fans that think you're still single; what do you tell them when they ask?"

Alvin sighed.

"Jake I'm a rock star, and can't really tell my fans I'm taken. It's got a lot to do with publicity especially me being the lead singer of the Chipmunks. See Simon and Theodore have already announced they're taken by Jeanette and Eleanor. I have intentions on doing so; but can't until I get the ok from my father. I already told my father I can't lie anymore about being single. He understood and has an idea to make it happen; but he hasn't yet cause our record label doesn't know about the way I'm feeling having to avoid my girl for 4 years because of my fame."

Jake looked and asked.

"So what happened after you told your father about last week? What was his reaction when he found out?"

Alvin laughed.

"After tomorrow night I'm grounded for an entire month. An entire month I can't see or even talk to her on the phone. While my brothers are out with their girls I'm in my room, or at Ms. Miller's helping her around the house. I'm going to be so lonely without her in my arms. Now you wonder why I didn't want to at 14. Look at the consequences I have to deal with. Besides I'm a Catholic; and my father is very disappointed in me like usual! Anything else you'd like to know Jake? Hey where the hell is Nathan? Doesn't he know the pep rally is about to start?"

Jake shrugged and asked.

"I have no idea. Why do you care he's benched remember; that's why Tim is in and not him. Come on Alvin the band is playing; that's our cue!"

Alvin smiled at Brittany while the squad broke it down. Then Jake smiled at Jill, and she continued to stare at Alvin. He seen it and shook his head as he lead the team as they shot baskets. Brittany glared at Chelsea as she eyed Alvin up and down. Then she watched as he shot the ball, and made it in. When she saw it go in she sighed with relief, and so did his brothers and their girls.

In the meantime Dave sat in his meeting, and watched the clock.

Mr. Hayes looked at him and asked.

"Seville are you sure about the CD? Is it wise to let the Chipmunks' fans know that Alvin is with Brittany from the Chipettes? I mean he's the lead singer and the one the girls love. It's mainly about Alvin."

Dave looked and said.

"He knows that, but he doesn't want to lie anymore. Besides it won't do much damage. He's the lead singer of the Chipmunks and Brittany is the lead singer of the Chipettes. We seen how many fans still love Simon and Theodore after they announced they're taken by Jeanette and Eleanor. Their fans are starting to wonder if Alvin is taken by Brittany; she's always all over him when he leaves the stage, and he doesn't care. The truth has to come on sooner or later. This CD will be another hit for both groups! It'll give both of them a chance to show off their vocal talent; and might just gain more fans for both groups!"

Mr. Hayes sat and thought about it.

"Alright Seville we'll see the outcome of a CD recorded by the youngest couple in the music business. I just hope you know what you're doing! We'll start recording in a month. This meeting is adjourned; go watch your son play and tell him the good news!"

Dave sighed with relief and called Simon. Simon looked at his caller id and answered.

"Hey Dave how is the meeting? Will you be here in time for Alvin's last game of the season?"

He responded in his cell and said.

"Yea I will be. The meeting just ended and I have some good news for your brother too. Just don't tell him I want to surprise him alright Simon see you when I get there."

Simon looked and said.

"The dance isn't tonight Dave it's tomorrow night at 7pm. Oh and don't forget tomorrow morning the girls have an appointment at the mall to get their hair and nails done. Jeanette keeps on reminding me we're paying not them. Well see you when you get here bye Dave."

Dave looked and responded in the cell.

"Yea I know Simon; see you when I get there bye Simon."

Alvin joined them after the pep rally and put his head back. Then Simon handed him his water and asked.

"Are you sure you want our fans to know you're with Brittany? I mean the girls swoon over you when you take the stage. Aren't you worried that you might lose some of your fans because you're taken?"

He sipped his water.

"No I'm not worried. Why would I be? They see her at the parties and signings with me. They're starting to wonder Simon. Several of them have asked me, and I avoid them. That is causing fans to dislike me. If I can answer the question; then they won't start to hate me. Look at how many fans you and Theo accumulated after you both told them you're taken by the Chipettes."

Simon thought and said.

"Yea you're right about that we did gain more fans after we told them; and so did the girls."

He shook his head.

"I just can't lie to my fans anymore. They're starting to think I'm a snob and I'm not. My popularity has fallen since they found out you two are taken. Haven't you noticed or am I the only one that has. Think about it Simon. See what I mean."

Simon looked and said.

"Oh yea now I do. Can you excuse me I have some autographs to sign. Ooh you're right you avoiding the subject of Brittany has made you lose a lot of your fans, and caused me to gain them."

Jeanette crossed her arms by her chest as he walked away and signed autographs. Then she said.

"He's acting more like you now than he did when people thought he was single and I hate it. Now I regret people knowing we're together!"

Alvin looked and said.

"You don't really mean that Jean! You still love my brother no matter how full of himself he is now! Here comes your sister we'll be right back. Don't get too mad at him he still does love you."

Brittany crossed the gym and he grabbed her by the waist as he exited the gym and headed to the locker room to get his book bag out of his locker. He walked toward his locker and heard noises coming from the shower and went to investigate. Then he looked and covered his eyes.

"Whoa Chelsea you really are desperate! If you think you getting it on with Nathan here is going to make me take you back; then you seriously need help! Now that I know you screwed him I am avoiding you and staying clean! Oh and Nathan don't get up Coach Davis wanted me to tell you that you're benched tonight and that Tim is in! See you two oh and Chelsea when I tell Brittany about you two you're going to be in trouble because she's going to tell Coach Harris and she'll come in here or Coach Davis and then you can kiss your cheerleading career goodbye!! See you!"

Nathan got up and got dressed.

"You wouldn't Seville. She lives for cheerleading don't tell Brittany!"

Alvin looked and said.

"Well you should've thought about that before you decided to in the locker room of all places you make me sick! Oh here comes Coach Davis now! I gotta go bye Nathan!"  
He grabbed his book bag and exited the locker room then Coach Davis asked.

"Seville what is going on in there? What are you and Ms. Miller doing back here?"

He looked and said.

"Nothing I just got my book bag so I can get my yearbook. You can go in there now all the guys got their book bags after the pep rally. All except me anyway I was waiting for Brittany! See you in an hour Coach Davis! Come on Brittany! We don't want to be here when Ms. Blonde slut and Mr. School Bully get busted in the shower together!"

Coach Davis entered and Alvin heard him yelling . Then he turned to Brittany.

"Ms. Miller go get Coach Harris she might want to see this! You have plenty of time to be with Seville just hurry!"

Brittany ran to the gym and called.

"Oh Coach Harris; Coach Davis wants to speak to you by the boys' locker room! Can Jill be the Co-Captain since Chelsea is preoccupied at the moment?"

Coach Harris looked and said.

"Very well Brittany! Jill can be Co-Captain for the game tonight! I'll be right back!"

Jill looked and asked.

"What are you doing with Alvin Seville? I thought you two were just best friends or is it more than that? Start talking you're always with him and on his arm when he attends parties. Besides after the concert you're right there!"

She looked and sighed.

"He's my date for the dance tomorrow night; and my best friend! I'm not lucky enough to be with him none of us are and that's the end of this conversation!"

She ran out of the gym and he ran right after her after he threw his book bag next to Theodore.

"Brittany come over here and let me hold you. Brittany don't get upset over that! Come on use my shoulder to cry on."

She ran in his arms and cried into his uniform.

"I'm sorry I yelled like that; but I hate the fact I can't tell people I'm with you! It's just not fair how your brothers can tell people they're with my sisters and you can't say a word! When will it end; I don't think my heart can take anymore of this! Alvin what are we going to do? Your fans are starting to get suspicious because we're always together! I don't want to cause you to lose your fame because of me! My fans are also starting to get suspicious; if we keep this up we're going to lose most of our fans! Then maybe cause the Chipmunks and Chipettes to break up!"

He held her in at tight embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then he lifted up her chin and their lips met. She embraced him tightly and returned his approach as he kissed her against the wall by the lockers. He moved his hand from her waist and moved it inside her uniform top. She grabbed his hand and said.

"Now don't get carried away Alvin. We've been down that path before and it got you grounded for an entire month! The last thing we both need is for you to get another month added to your groundation! Then our summer will really be lonely! Maybe you'll be lucky and tomorrow night after the dance I'll let my guard down one more time before you're confined to the house! Then again you might not be so lucky!"

He looked and smiled slyly.

"I'm not counting on it to tell you the truth. The dance starts at 7pm and ends at 12am! 12am happens to be my curfew during the summer and I'm not taking any chances for awhile. Don't be upset about it Brittany; I think it's safe to assume we both had enough to last us awhile don't you! We did start at 10pm and end at 12:30am."

She looked and said.

"I don't remember what time we ended; all I do know is I was in so much pain, during and after! I also knew you were feeling it too why else would you stay at my place till 2am? Besides after all the pain it was worth it giving myself to the one I truly am in love with ! I just wish you never got caught and ended up getting grounded! We're just going to have to make the little time we have left to be together well worth our time right Alvin!"

He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her again.

"Oh yea definitely well worth our time! Come on I have a game to win and you have a squad to lead."

He put his hand by her waist and headed back to the gym. Then he joined his team and she joined her squad. Jake looked and said.

"Umm Alvin you have lip gloss all over your mouth. Don't you think you should wipe your mouth."

He wiped off his mouth and got in position as the game started. Then Jake yelled.

"Your father is in the crowd look for yourself! Alvin look by your brothers and their girls."

He looked up and smiled. Then he passed the ball to Jake and he dribbled it down the court. He faked to the right and made a jump shot putting the home team on the board. Next up was Mike guarded by 3 guys. He yelled.

"Yo Alvin make this shot so we can keep ourselves on that board! You're the only open player right now!"

He nodded and caught the ball as Mike threw it. Then he dribbled it down the court and avoided the two guards on him. He jumped up and made another 3 point shot giving them a 6 to 0 lead. Coach Davis yelled with excitement in his voice.

"Alright Seville keep those shots going! Garcia the next attack will be on Seville try to stay open so you can fake them out; and give him the ball since he can pull off those shots! Come on boys let's take them to school! Tim be on full alert and avoid the guards so you can help us out! Ready boys let's take it to the stretch!"

Jake watched as the 3 guards surrounded Alvin and signaled him to move to the left. Then he waited for him to be open once again and yelled.

"Alvin here take this ball to the basket and don't let them get a shot because they're bigger than you! Ready here it comes."

Alvin watched as the guards tried to surround him once again. Then he faked to the right and back to the left. As they came at him he moved and jumped up and threw the ball. It rolled around the rim and everyone in the crowd watched as the timer moved faster! Alvin looked and watched it roll around the rim then he said.

'Come on you dumb ball go in already! We have 10 seconds left in the last quarter and we're trailing by 3!'

As the timer buzzed the ball went in the hoop and the whole team jumped around. They lifted him up and Coach Davis sighed with relief.

'Alright Seville talk about a captain with moves beyond my imagination!'

They put him down and Brittany ran into his arms and he embraced her tightly. Photographers flashed their cameras and asked.

"Alvin are the rumors true? Is Ms. Miller your girl or just a friend?"

He looked at Dave and shrugged. Dave put his thumb up. Then Alvin sighed with relief. Again they asked.

"Is Brittany from the Chipettes your main squeeze or are you still in the market? You've been seen all over town with her on your arm Alvin!"

He took a deep breath and turned to Brittany. Then she nodded and also sighed with relief. He looked at the photographers and at the microphone one of the reporters had in his hand.

"Yes Brittany from the Chipettes is my girl and we're together 4 years! I'm no longer available sorry ladies; but I still love my adoring fans just not as much as I love Brittany!"

Before he knew it all the fans in the middle school ran toward him and he signed their autographs while Brittany just stared. Simon looked at Theo.

"Here we go back in Alvin's shadow! Ooh sometimes I hate him I swear! Even though he's taken they still love him it just never fails! What about us we're in the band to you know! Hello!"

Theodore whacked him and said.

"Stop complaining will you! Get your butt by Alvin and sign autographs instead of being so jealous! Come on Simon now…sorry Jeanette I have to borrow your man for a second!"

She just looked at Eleanor and shrugged. Then she also grabbed Eleanor and all 6 of them spent the last 2 hours signing autographs in the gym. Dave sat on the bleachers and wiped his forehead.

'Whew that was too close! Finally they know the truth that the Chipmunks are taken by the Chipettes! I'm such a good manager and father!'

After the crowd cleared they all ran to Dave and he hugged all 6 of them.

"Come on ladies and gentlemen we have to get home now! We all had a long tiring day and you all need your rest! Since tomorrow is the 8th grade dance you should all get some much needed rest and be up early in the morning for the mall!"

They all yawned and responded.

"Yes Dave we're coming. "

After they dropped off the girls all 3 boys gave the girls a goodnight kiss and headed back to Dave's car. Then they got home and drifted off to sleep when their heads hit their pillows. He covered all 3 of his boys and set the alarm for 8:30am. Then he shut the light and headed to bed himself!


	6. Chapter 6

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 6

"Preparing for the Dance"

Saturday morning Alvin woke up and took his shower. Then he headed downstairs and started breakfast. He sat at the table and stared into space as he thought about the lonely month he was about to face after the dance tonight. Just then his cell rang and he ran upstairs and grabbed his phone. Then he checked the caller Id and saw Brittany's number as he descended from the stairs and back to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie you're up awfully early. We're not going to the mall until like 12pm. You ladies have to be here by at least 11:30am it's now 9:30am. So are you more relived that our fans know we're together and we don't have to sneak around to go on a date now? I know I am. I couldn't stand seeing the tears in your eyes when you couldn't hold me in public. It was killing me. So what are you doing right now?"

She smiled as she lay in her bed.

"Oh nothing really just lying in my bed watching TV while my sister Eleanor cooks breakfast. What about you?"

He smiled and said.

"Oh not much except making breakfast. Besides I'm thinking about the lonely month I have to face after tonight. Well anyway at least he didn't take the dance from me so I really shouldn't be complaining should I? Now that I think about it when we made love last week I felt so alive and full of energy having you that close to me. I'd never imagine how good it would feel making love to you. Yet I am not telling anyone if they ask in the locker room. That's between you and me no one else. If you ask me it was worth it too; what do you think?"

She smiled and said.

"I'd say the same thing. Too bad we won't be trusted to be alone again. Then I'd do it all over again, and enjoy it more than I did the 1st time. They do say the more you do it the more satisfaction you get. Who knows how true it is though; we won't be able to feel like that again for awhile. Especially now that your father knows he won't trust you alone again. If he ever goes out of town again you 3 will probably have to be watched by Ms. Miller and stay here."

Alvin smiled slyly.

"I'd be able to live with that. What about you?"

She smiled and said.

"You know I will also be able to live with it. Then maybe we may be able to experience that passion once again. Anyway I got to go; Elle is calling me our breakfast is ready. See you at 11:30am Alvin love you!"

He responded into his cell.

"Love you to Brit see you at 11:30am. Bye now."

He hung up his cell and set the table. Then he went back to the stove and watched the food as it cooked. He also put the coffee pot on for Dave. Theodore was awaken by the food cooking and looked at Simon.

"Ooh Alvin is cooking something real good. How about you get up now? Simon are you getting up or what hello? What is your problem?"

He looked up and said.

"Nothing really. I'm just thinking about the dance tonight. What time will the girls be here again?"

Theodore looked.

"At 11:30am we're going to the mall yet again! I'm going to get dressed and then I'll get Dave up ok Simon."

He nodded and sighed. Then he stretched and took his cell off the charger. He got out of his bed and made it. Then he headed downstairs and looked at Alvin.

"What made you get up and cook breakfast? Isn't that usually Theodore's thing? Now are you going to tell me why you're grounded or give me an attitude? I am your brother you know?"

Alvin sipped his orange juice and said.

"I felt like it. As for why I'm grounded it's none of your business now leave me alone! Don't get me upset the day of the dance cause if you do I'll pound you! I am a bout to face an entire month of being confined in my room and am not allowing you to mess up my night! Now sit down and keep your trap shut. I mean it don't ask me again!"

He saw Theodore come downstairs and went up to their room to take a shower. Then he got dressed and headed back downstairs into the kitchen. Then finally Dave woke up and they ate breakfast at the table. Alvin got up and poured Dave a cup of coffee and then he sat back down and ate his breakfast. When everyone finished eating Theodore helped him clean off the table and he washed the dishes. While he washed the dishes Dave said.

"That was very good Alvin. I never knew you could cook this good. What time will the girls be here?"

He looked up at the clock and said.

"Around 11:15 or 11:30am. They have to do their chores before they go shopping with us and we all know what Brittany thinks about doing chores. I just hope she does her chores and doesn't get in trouble."

At Ms. Miller's house she looked at her girls and said.

"Ok ladies before you can head to the boys' house you must do your chores."

Brittany sighed and said.

"Yes Ms. Miller we know. I have to mop the floors, Jeanette has to vacuum, and Eleanor has dishes. Can I switch with Jeanette and Vacuum? She mops the floors faster than I do. Besides I just did my nails."

Jeanette glared.

"Ooh why I ougtta. Fine I'll mop you prima donna! Just like you got away with it and got him grounded! You're a self centered selfish brat!"

Ms. Miller looked and asked.

"Got away with what? Who got grounded?"

Brittany swallowed hard and said.

"Oh nothing don't pay attention to her she's thinking too much again! Everything is fine Ms. Miller I'll go vacuum now bye. I'll be in the living room vacuuming if you need me"

Jeanette took out the mop and started to mop the kitchen while Eleanor washed the dishes in the sink still confused on what Jeanette meant by that remark! Then she decided to ask.

"What was that remark Jean? What did she get away with and he didn't? Are you talking about Alvin being grounded for a month by any chance?"

She looked and said.

"Yes Elle I am. I already know what he got grounded for? Even though Simon keeps on asking him but he keeps on getting angry! Use common sense why else would she not hear us coming in and call his name throughout the night! Are you kidding me I was up all night because of those two. I told Simon to just leave it alone but he won't so I give up!"

Eleanor looked and said.

"If you already know then why not tell Simon so he'll stop bugging Alvin! I mean you're his girl aren't you and it includes our sister and his brother am I right?"

She looked and nodded.

"I should but it won't be right then it might cause those two to get into it tonight and I'm really in no mood to hear them at our 8th grade dance! I mean didn't you see how they were acting the day after at the mall? He was deliberately avoiding her because he felt ashamed of himself!"

She nodded and said.

"Yea but she's only 13 she would never at such a young age or would she?"

Brittany finished vacuuming and entered the kitchen. Then she asked.

"What are you talking about? Hello older sister talking to you 2 answer me. Why not ask me instead of talking about me behind my back! Well!"

Eleanor looked and said.

"We tried that already and you said nothing happened so we left it alone. Well I did anyway its Jean that won't seem to drop the subject. Just like Simon getting on Alvin's nerves! You don't see Theodore bugging him now do you? He asked once and Alvin told him to leave it alone and he did. So why are we still having this conversation: why not drop the subject and go to their house already? Jeanette enough already drop it and let it go already! The dance is tonight and you're getting me angry now enough. Oh and don't forget to put the mop away. Ms. Miller we're leaving see you after the mall? Can we maybe take our dresses over to the boys' house so we can change there and the limo doesn't have to drive here? Please Ms. Miller."

She smiled and said.

"Call David and ask him first. Tell him I said it's alright besides I have a date tonight."

Eleanor gave Brittany the phone and said.

"Can you ask him since you're the eldest and happen to be Alvin's girl? Please Brittany."

She took the phone and dialed the boys' house. Alvin heard it ringing and answered.

"Hey Brittany what's up? Why didn't you call my cell?"

She responded.

"Oh nothing we were just wondering if we could change at your house so the limo doesn't have to pick us up at our house. Please just ask him for me?"

He sighed and said.

"Alright just give me a minute. Let me go ask him."

He went outside to where Dave was washing his car and asked.

"The girls were wondering if they could get ready here for the dance so the limo doesn't have to drive to their house. Besides I think Ms. Miller has a date tonight and needs you to watch the girls! Don't worry I'll be in my room away from them like you said."

He looked and said.

"Tell them it's alright Alvin and I told you that your groundation doesn't begin till tomorrow not tonight! You don't have to go in your room after the dance. Relax will you you're only 14."

He entered the living room once again and responded.

"Yea you can change here. See you ladies in a bit love you Brittany."

She smiled and said.

"Thank you Alvin. See you in a bit love you too Alvin."

She hung up the phone and all 3 of them got their dresses. Then they headed to the boys' house. Alvin sat on the porch and waited for the girls to arrive. When he saw them coming up the road he yelled.

"Simon and Theodore the girls are here. I'm going to meet Brittany."

He met them half way and put his arm around her and greeted her with a kiss. She smiled and also gave him a kiss. Jeanette and Eleanor shook their heads and said.

"It's awfully funny how all of a sudden you two are really close. What caused the sudden change? Exactly what time did you leave the tree house Alvin; and why were you coming out of Brittany's room?"

He looked and said.

"Around 2am, but I fell asleep in your sister's room. Do you two have any idea how dead tired I was after basketball practice last Friday night? I'm lucky if I stayed awake for an hour after I got there around 7:45pm. What else would I be doing in your sister's room. She's only 13; you really think I would pressure her to do that at that age? You two really have your nerve you know that? Your problem is that you listen to the cheerleaders on the squad and assume your sister is just like them. Well she's not; out of her entire squad she's probably the one with the most self respect. Besides I'm nothing like that and have no interest in that what so ever! This conversation is now over!"

Finally Simon and Theodore arrived and they also greeted the girls with a kiss. The 4 of them followed Alvin and Brittany as they headed toward the house. Dave looked up and said.

"Hi girls. We'll be leaving in less than 15 minutes. You 3 boys better not forget your wallets because I'm not paying."

Alvin checked his jean pocket and realized he didn't have his wallet. Then he headed upstairs to their room and Brittany followed. He went in his book bag and pulled out his wallet then he smelled her perfume and looked up.

"What's the matter? Are you angry at me for yelling at your sisters?"

She looked and said.

"No of course not. I really don't want them to know that I am only 13 and experienced already. That won't be setting a good example for them; now will it? What about you? How do you feel about what we did? I mean will you tell your younger brothers if they ask or act like me?"

He put his wallet in his pocket and said.

"I feel good about what we did; but will not tell my brothers. They ever find out then neither of them will let me live it down. Besides like you said I'm the eldest and have to set a good example for them. Even though Simon is getting on my last nerve asking me why I'm grounded?"

Then she looked and said.

"Wow you share your room with your brothers too? What a coincidence so do I. This is the first time I'm actually in your room. Wow that's a lot of gold records you boys have. I hope we get one soon."

He looked and said.

"Yea I know; but they moved the highest to Platinum and we only have 4 out of all the years we've been performing. We have 4 Platinum and like 3 triple Platinum records. See on the other side of our room? They are hanging up pretty high. I've been in the business since I was like 7, and I'll tell you it's a rough business to be in. Come on Brittany let's get out of the room before I get yelled at. The spare room is where you 3 can hang your dresses. Call your sisters up here so I can show you ladies where the spare room is?"

She went downstairs and got her sisters. Then all 3 of them followed Alvin into the spare room and hung up their dresses in the bathroom. They heard Dave calling and all 7 of them exit the house and get in the car while Dave drives toward the mall. When they exited the car Alvin looked around for photographers and sighed with relief there were none. He took Brittany's hand and walked toward the entrance of the mall. Then he looked at Dave and said.

"Whew that was smart not to take the limo and to use your car. It feels good to be able to come to the mall without cameras flashing in my face that's for sure. Life as a rock star can stink sometimes then again sometimes its all good."

Jill and Tina watched as he entered the mall holding Brittany's hand and scratched their heads. Then Tina looked at Jill and asked.

"Yesterday didn't she tell us they were just best friends and he was her date for the dance? Now they're at the mall holding hands and she has her head on his shoulder. Alright now I'm confused."

Chelsea looked and said.

"Duh she's his girl friend what is there to be confused about? Don't you read the paper or at least watch the news? They announced it after he finally admitted he's been with that little stuck up snob for 4 years. The ironic thing is I am his ex and will do anything to get him back in my arms if I have to smear that little slut's name all over High School. Since we all know after tonight 8th grade is officially over!"

Jill looked and said.

"You're such a liar you know that. If he was her man she would've told me I'm her best friend you blonde idiot! Right Jakey?"

He looked and gulped.

"Umm maybe there was a reason why she hasn't talked to you about it yet. Chelsea what do you mean it was announced on the news? It was certainly not! I don't recall him admitting anything."

Alvin spotted Jill, Tina, and Chelsea together. Then he tapped Brittany.

"Are you sure you can really trust Jill and Tina? Look who they're both hanging out with and my best friend Jake. I'll knock him out. "

She looked and said.

"Yes I know I can trust those two they're my two best friends. Besides Jake is only there because he's going with Jill tonight. Oh no and her stupid sister is there also. Oh my life is miserable I swear! I hate Teri just as much as I hate that blonde slut that happens to be your ex. Alvin can we please walk the opposite way? I don't want to confront those two or I'll knock both Chelsea and her sister out?"

He looked and said.

"We are going the opposite way because that's where you 3 are getting your hair and nails done. While we're on that subject? How much is this going to cost me?"

She looked and said.

"Oh about 65 with tax. The hair style is 30 and the nails are at least 25 since I'm getting a French manicure. You're not mad at me are you?"

He smiled and said.

"No why would I be?"

She looked and said.

"Because you hate to spend money that's why? Well except when it comes to me anyway. I love when you take me shopping."

He looked and said.

"Yea I know you do. That's why I never complain when you ask me to take you to the mall. Anyway; we have something to pick up while you 3 are in the parlor. There's no way am I going to sit outside and be bored while you get your hair and nails done for tonight."

She smiled and said.

"Oh speaking of which; I have something for you. I know your birthday was over a month ago but I did get you a present. I mean you're my man."

He smiled and said.

"Yea I am; what did you get me? You really shouldn't have gotten me anything though. Just having you in my arms is the best present you can give me."

She smiled and said.

"I know that but it still wouldn't be right if I didn't get you a little something. "

He looked and said.

"What is it Brittany? We're almost at the parlor."

She went in her purse and pulled out a box then she put the bracelet around his wrist and smiled at him. He looked down and read the bracelet.

'A.S.+B.M4Eva'

He gave her a kiss and a hug then Jill's eyes widened and she shook her head.

'I didn't just see Brittany Miller kiss Alvin Seville did I? That can't be possible; wait till I get my hands on her she has a lot of explaining to do at the dance tonight. Or there will be major trouble!'

Jake saw how angry Jill was and ran to Alvin while he kissed Brittany. Then he tapped Alvin and said.

"Umm bro can you come up for air please and listen to me? Hello Alvin best friend talking to you are you going to breathe?"

Simon grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Never disturb him when he makes out with Brittany he will kill you! Now what do you want from him anyway? Jake answer the question before you get whacked."

He swallowed hard and said.

"Well its like this; Jill just saw him kiss Brittany on the lips and is very angry at her right now. I mean Chelsea tried to tell her that Brittany was his girl and she didn't believe her. I have no idea what to do. Help me Simon!"

Simon sighed.

"Where else would he kiss his girlfriend for 4 years. As for Jill she better get over her obsession with Alvin he's more than happy with Brittany; she's his perfect match! Besides what is to her who Brittany wants to be with? Its not like Alvin ever said he would date her. He hates blondes remember!"

Jake looked and said.

"Yea I know he does; but that kiss is going to cause tension between two best friends! She's really angry right now!"

Alvin overheard and broke away from Brittany.

"Talking about me again Simon? Jake what do you want and why the hell were you bugging me while I was kissing my girl? Well? Are you forgetting after tonight I'm forbidden to see or talk to her? What is the problem anyway?"

He looked and said.

"Well its like this. Jill and Tina just saw you making out with Brittany and are real angry at her right now. I mean to the point where she wants to actually fight Brittany because of that kiss? Did you promise any of them a date with you by any chance?"

He shook his head and yelled.

"Umm no; why the hell would I do that if I'm taken for 4 years? Were you not listening when I turned down every girl that asked me to the dance? Now you're acting ridiculous. Go take your butt over there and tell them I'm with Brittany and explain why she never told them we were together. Is that too hard?"

Jake looked.

"Me why not you? You're the one that caused it. I mean you're my best friend but you should've allowed her to at least tell her best friend Alvin?"

He shook his head.

"Oh really do you really think it was that easy for Brittany to tell Jill we were together when we weren't allowed to be seen in public together acting like we're together. Did you not see how she ran out of the gym in tears because she couldn't tell Jill the truth? How long did it take me to tell you and Mike we were together? Well?"

Jake looked.

"Oh you didn't tell me until the night you and her umm!"

Simon overheard and Alvin yelled.

"What are you looking at? Go by Jean she has something for you. Don't even ask me Simon or I'll…sorry Dave I'll be right there. I have to talk to Jake alone for a minute. Go ahead without me I'll catch up!"

Brittany grabbed his waist and Jill's face started to get red and so did Tina's. She looked and rested her head on his shoulder as he held her hands by his waist. Jake shook his head and walked back to where Jill and Tina were waiting. Then Alvin and Brittany walked away and followed behind Dave and their siblings while he held her waist.

She looked and asked.

"Well Jake what the hell was that scene all about? First she kisses him on the lips and then she holds his hand. Just a few seconds ago they were French kissing and now he has his hand by her waist! Now you tell me what the hell that was all about?"

He sighed and said.

"Alright that's it. Alvin is with Brittany and they're together for 4 years does that answer your question?"

She laughed.

"Oh please I know she's my best friend, but she's not his type. That was all an act to make me jealous because he's taking her to the 8th grade dance and turned down me, Tina, and 8 other girls that asked him. You can stop playing with my mind now Jake!"

He shook his head and said.

"Ok fine believe what you want to believe! But I'm telling you the truth Alvin is my best friend! Whatever can we drop it now and head to the food court I'm starving we've been here since 9am. Fine then at the dance you ask Brittany or even Alvin if you think I'm lying! As of right now I don't want to talk about it do I make myself clear! Now I said drop it and we're getting something to eat or I'm going to starve to death! Move it Jill I mean it!"

They reached the parlor and Alvin handed her 100 and whispered in her ear.

"After you pay keep the change. I have to get something with my brothers see you in a bit. Simon and Theodore hurry up will you. We have to get there in less than 15 minutes. Dave we'll be right back"

Theodore and Simon also gave the girls a 100 a piece and also told them to keep the change. Then they each gave their girls a kiss on the cheek and headed toward the jewelry exchange. Alvin took out the receipts and his brothers stared at the bracelet he was wearing. Then Simon asked.

"What are you wearing around your wrist? Were you wearing that when we left the house?"

He shook his head.

"No I wasn't; it's from Brittany it's my late birthday present. Didn't Jean and Elle give you two one?"

They both shook their heads.

"No Brittany is the one out of them with the money unfortunately? Besides we don't like bracelets and you also used to hate them."

He looked and said.

"Are you two sure? I thought I heard them tell you two they have something for you when we get ready for the dance? You'll find out when we get back to the house. Come on we have to get the girls their chains. Here are your receipts. Aren't you glad you gave them to me to hold?"

They followed him to the counter and waited for the guy to hand them the chains for the girls. Simon tried one more time.

"Alright you? Now you tell me what Jake meant when he said you and Brittany umm? Alvin are you paying attention to me while I'm talking to you? Hello are you there?"

Theodore laughed and Simon glared at him.

"What's so funny Theodore? What do you think this is a joke or something? Alvin is hiding something and he better fess up or I'll?"

Alvin looked and held his fist to his face.

"You'll do what exactly? Well Yea I am hiding something and you're not going to find out now shut up and leave me alone!! Here Simon this is the chain for Jeanette now I mean it shut up and stop asking me the same damn question!"

Theodore took the box from the guy and smiled.

"Wow he did an amazing job. The stones are also in place; but in a pattern. Who'd ever think 3 14 year olds would be able to afford diamond cut chains for their girls?"

Alvin took the chain for Brittany and opened it.

"Wow you're right he did an amazing job Theo! We can afford it because we're the hottest group in rock n roll! We don't give them to the girls until we all get ready for the dance kabish!"

They both nodded their heads and put the chains in their pockets. Then they walked back to where Dave was waiting.

"Alright boys the girls should be ready in 5 minutes. What are we going to eat for lunch I'll buy. Since you 3 paid for them to get their hair and nails done. Can I see the bracelet that Brittany gave you Alvin? She asked me to take her to pick it up for you?"

He lifted his wrist and stared.

"Alvin here let me fix it for you? She didn't open it all the way cause her fingers are too small. Besides she put it on wrong."

He unclasped it and opened it wide. Then he put it back on his son's wrist.

"There you go now I fixed it. Now you can read it."

Alvin looked and read it.

"Alvin.S.+Brittany.M. 2-14-01 4Eva"

Where the + sign was he realized the sign was formed by both their birthstones and smiled.

"Wow that's nice. I don't mind wearing it at all."


	7. Chapter 7

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch7

"Trust Between Best Friends"

Finally the girls exit the parlor and join the brothers. Brittany looked and asked.

"I can see that Dave opened it all the way for you. What do you think about it; I know how much you hate bracelets."

He smiled and took her hand.

"I really don't like them, but since it's from you I'll make an exception. I'm also glad you got me gold cause I can't wear anything else. Why would you think I wouldn't like it?"

She smiled and said.

"Cause you say bracelets make boys look gay when they wear them."

He looked and said.

"Yes true that; but not when the bracelet happens to be from the boy's girl for almost 5 years. I like it please calm down now. I'm serious stop looking at me like that."

All 7 of them headed toward the food court and Alvin and his brothers went to get the food for them and their girls after Dave came back from getting his lunch. Alvin watched as Tina and Jill glared at Brittany and sighed. Then he looked.

"Are you going to tell them I'm your man? I mean look at them they're glaring at you from across the mall."

She looked back and sighed.

"Let them glare see if I care. Jill got me angry yesterday when she laughed at me when I ran out of the gym in tears. Besides she's jealous because you turned her down and decided to take me to the dance. She can glare all she wants, but now that I think about it I can't really trust her or Tina. They were with Chelsea and Teri earlier that can't be a good sign can it? I mean you and I both know how she is especially now that all our fans know we're together."

He looked and nodded.

"O.K. if that's how you feel. Now eat your lunch and don't pay attention to them. Are you excited about your headliner in Louisiana? We don't want what happened last year to you ladies to happen again? When you told me I really felt bad; but there was nothing I could've done we were also on tour."

She sipped her soda and smiled.

"I know that Alvin. I just wish you were allowed to come with us and your brothers. It'll be my 1st real headliner and without you there I'll be so nervous."

He sipped his soda and said.

"I'm sorry Brittany but I can't Dave grounded me. You'll do fine; you're an amazing performer and you'll have my brothers there to support you 3."

She looked and said.

"Yea but that's your brothers not you. You're my man not them they have to support Jean and Elle. It's not going to be the same without you in the audience to watch me perform."

Simon saw how upset Brittany was and knew what he had to do. Jeanette looked and asked.

"Simon what's the matter aren't you glad that Ms. Miller said you and Theo can come with us to Louisiana? It'll give us a chance to actually be alone? If you get my drift?"

He swallowed his burger and said.

"What? Come again; are you crazy? We are only 13 and 14 you are not talking about? Jeanette no way. I am not into that especially now. Hello we haven't even French kissed yet. You're crazy! The only couple out of the 6 of us that have frenched is Alvin and Brittany! You best get that out of your head now! Dave will not only kill me but he'll ground me like he did my brother! Oh that's why he got grounded; oh whoa talk about gross at only 14. No wonder why he wasn't answering me when I asked him. Wait a sec if that's the case then why the hell didn't your sister get grounded? Alvin you didn't."

Alvin heard the conversation and buried his head in his hands. Then he turned to Brittany.

"Oh man Simon knows. Now I'm never gonna be able to live it down. How did he figure it out? Oh man I'm never going to hear the end of it! My life really sucks right now. I hate myself right now I swear!"

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Alvin it's ok maybe it is better for Simon to know instead of Theo. At least he figured it out and not Theodore am I right?"

He sighed and sipped his soda.

"Yea you're right, but now he's going to yell at me for taking the blame. I'm going to have to hear my younger brother's lecture when we get home and I really don't want to. He's always been smarter than me anyway. Then again he'll convince Dave to let me go with you guys tomorrow. But he'll keep us apart; I'll probably be able to see you perform but that's it. I know how Simon is; he'll talk to my father when we get home."

She looked and said.

"Yea I know that, but you'll still be there for me. Well not exactly there? You'll be in the audience but then probably back in the hotel room when we go sight seeing! Oh well it's better than nothing Alvin; if you're not in that audience I won't be able to go on!"

Finally gave looked at his watch.

"Alright it's time to get back home now? You 6 have to get to the house and get ready before the limo picks you up tonight. Come on now."

All 7 of them cleaned up their garbage and threw the garbage out in the can. Alvin took Brittany's waist and Jill still glared at her followed by Tina.

"Ooh she's pissing me off now! Wait till the dance I'm going to give her hell for shoving it in my face she's going with him and not me!"

Jake yelled.

"For the last time they are a couple now stop acting immature! Jill I mean it now you're really pissing me off! Alvin is with Brittany end of story. Now let's go so I can get home and get ready for the dance! One more remark from you and I swear I'll go to the dance solo! You're really getting under my skin now! You too Tina shut your mouth and let's get going now? ENOUGH from the both of you Alvin groupies!"

She finally shut her mouth and followed Jake out of the mall. Jake spotted Alvin.

"Yo bro see you at the dance tonight. You too Brittany!"

Alvin looked and responded as he opened the door for everyone.

"Ok Jake see you there tonight. You too Jill and Tina. Yo where's Mike?"

Jill knew she had to find out the truth and asked him.

"Alvin by any chance is Brittany your girl? I mean yesterday she told us you two were best friends and that you were her date for the dance. Yet before yesterday you're always with her at parties, signings, and promotions? Then again I also recall her running out the gym in tears after she told us that you two were only best friends. Ooh what's that on your wrist?"

Alvin looked at Brittany and said.

"Well here's your chance to see if they can be trusted or not? Don't be too long now we still have to get ready for the dance tonight. I'll let you handle this since they are your best friends. I'll be in the car waiting for you."

He kissed her on the lips and got in the car. Then Simon looked and said.

"Alvin I have something to give you; but under one condition? You owe me big time for this."

Confused he looked and asked.

"What is it Simon?"

He handed Alvin the ticket for the plane and said.

"You can come with us to Louisiana; but you are not allowed to be with Brittany. The punishment still sticks and I'm supposed to keep an eye on you! Do you understand? I stuck out my neck to get you a ticket to come with us; don't try any slick tricks with me cause I'm not falling for them do I make myself clear? You may be older than me but Dad wants me to keep you away from Brittany; and I already know why you're grounded! What I don't understand is why you took the wrap and let her get away scot free! Your summer is ruined when your girl is as guilty as you and is allowed to go out! Remember Alvin it takes 2 not 1 and I'm assuming she started it cause I heard you getting into that fight with the guys on the team before practice! Anyway enough about that Theo is listening and we don't want him to know do we that your only 14 and experienced already!"

He shook his head.

"No not really. Thanks for getting me a ticket Simon. Don't worry I'll stay away from Brittany while we're there. Alright what is taking her so long? Will you excuse me for a minute?"

He got out of the car and stood with his arms crossed by his chest.

"Hello are you done talking yet? Brittany it's already 5:30pm. Well what was their reaction to the truth about us?"

Jill looked and laughed.

"Boy Alvin talk about touchy. We are more than happy for her that she has you since you both happen to be conceited! Yet we are still a little upset she didn't tell us; but yet we also know why she couldn't!"

He looked and said.

"I am not conceited. You have your nerve. How can you even say that? You've known me for years! Oh no you didn't Jill!"

She laughed and said.

"Yea I did. Ha ha come and get your cap Alvin?"

Brittany looked at him and laughed.

"Don't be mad. She's only playing with you. Besides I put her up to it? Here's your cap you little baby!"

He grabbed her by the waist and tickled her.

"I'm a baby now. You really have your nerve! Brittany can we please leave now? The limo will be at our house around 7:00pm. Ooh what am I going to do with you?"

She laughed and said.

"Sorry Alvin stop tickling me now! I mean it Alvin! Ok I give here's your cap now stop!"

He took his cap and placed it on his head. Then he looked.

"Alright bye Jake, Jill, Tina, and Mike see you at the dance tonight! Let's go Brittany please Dave is yelling."

They finally got in the car and Dave pulled up to the house. They all headed inside and Alvin entered first. He looked at Brittany and said.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for the dance. See you when I get done alright sweetie."

She smiled and said.

"Ok Alvin; then I'll get ready. But I'll need you to zip up my dress for me. My nails are still wet!! See you in a bit."

He smiled and said.

"Ok no problem I'll zip up your dress for you. Anyway when I get out I have to tell you something."

She watched as he entered their room and entered their bathroom. Then she sat on his bed and sighed as she stared at walls.


	8. Chapter 8

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 8

"8th Grade Dance"

While Brittany sat and waited for Alvin to get out of his shower she sat on his bed and remembered. Then she called Ms. Miller and asked.

"Ms. Miller are we staying at Dave's house tonight? I know earlier you were having problems with your car again. Here's Dave so you can tell him."

She headed downstairs to where Dave sat and watched the news.

"Oh Dave its Ms. Miller. She needs to talk to you about something. I'll be upstairs waiting for Alvin to get out of his shower. "

Dave shook his head and said.

"No we have to get to the house so you ladies can get your overnight bags and suitcases. Tell your sisters to wait in my car. I'll be right there Brittany. Make sure you have your house key Brittany."

She nodded and got Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Come on you two we have to go to our house to get an overnight bag and our suitcases. Dave is watching us tonight and Ms. Miller is picking us up at 8am so we can make it to the airport on time for our flight to Louisiana. I said move it now."

Then she looked on her sisters necks and shook her head.

"Wow those are really nice. I can't believe they got you those chains. Oh well its no big deal really!!"

Simon looked and said.

"Brittany don't tell me you're jealous. How do you know you're not getting one? We gave them to the girls already because we wanted to. You need to relax already. I'll tell Alvin you'll be right back. Talk about annoying how does he put up with you? I wonder sometimes. Thank goodness Jean isn't like that."

He watched as the girls exited the house with Dave and headed up to their room. Alvin came out of the bathroom and looked.

"What was that all about? Who's jealous?"

Simon looked and said.

"Brittany who else? You see me and Theo gave Elle and Jean their chains already because they gave us our bracelets. She saw their chains and made a smart remark. Then she exited the house all aggravated and such. I wonder how you deal with her sometimes bro? No wonder why you're always yelling at her. Now I see why and don't blame you at all!"

He looked and said.

"Simon don't take it too seriously. She's just acting like that because I'm not allowed to go with you guys to Louisiana. She'll get over it trust me. So where did Dave and the girls go anyway?"

He responded.

"Oh to their house so they can pack an overnight bag and get their suitcases. Speaking of which you should also pack up your suitcase. We'll be there an entire week. This is not going to be easy I'll tell ya."

Confused Alvin looked and asked.

"What isn't going to be easy? What are you talking about Simon?"

He sighed and responded.

"Oh preventing myself from experiencing what you and Brittany did last week. Just a few minutes ago I was so close to pushing her down on the bed and thank goodness I stopped myself. I hate puberty I swear!"

Alvin laughed.

"It's part of growing up bro. You'll be in Louisiana all week. You never know what will happen. Just don't get caught like I did and now look I'm grounded an entire month. It's going to kill me to be in Louisiana all week and not allowed near Brittany I just hope you know that? Well not caught literally but it was all over my face there was no way I could hide it."

Theodore entered and asked.

"You two aren't talking about sex are you? I hate that subject it's just gross to me."

Alvin looked and said.

"I used to say that too baby brother and now my body is changing. Believe me it's not gross to me anymore. You'll learn sooner or later mark my words."

He just nixed it off and entered the bathroom to take a shower. Then Simon looked and said.

"You know you almost told Theo what happened between you and Brittany. You have to be more careful Alvin with the choice of words you use."

He looked and shrugged.

"Even if I do slip he won't listen. He'll just walk away; so I'm not really worried right now. Shouldn't you be getting ready Simon it's already 5:15pm and the girls will be back any minute. You know how long they take to get ready especially when we take them to a dance or have you forgotten? Besides I have to pack for tomorrow anyway?"

Simon looked and said.

"Oh please don't remind me. I'll wait till Theo gets out and then I'll get ready. Unless I use the shower in Dave's room and get dressed in there? You know what I'm going to do that."

Alvin watched as his brother exited the room and stared at the chain he got for Brittany and down at the bracelet she got him also. Then he put his jacket on his bed along with the tie and started to pack. Theodore emerged from the bathroom and headed downstairs to sit and relax. Shortly after Simon got finished the girls arrived back at the house with Dave and he took the suitcases to the spare room across from the boys' room. Alvin looked and asked.

"Dave would you like some help with those. "

He smiled slyly and said.

"Yea I would please go get Brittany's."

He sighed and headed outside to Dave's car and took her luggage from the trunk and put them on the floor by the bureau. Then Dave looked and stared.

"Man I'm really getting old I swear. Thanks Alvin."

He smiled and said.

"You're welcome Dave. I'll be in the room getting ready."

He entered the room and then Brittany waited for Dave to head back downstairs and entered their room and sat on his bed. Then he headed to the dresser and sprayed his cologne on and brushed his hair. Then she saw him struggling with the tie and walked over to give him a hand.

"Alvin are you ever going to learn how to tie a tie? I mean it's not hard at all."

He smiled slyly and said.

"I know that; but I wanted you to fix it for me. Is that a crime? Shouldn't you be getting ready it's almost 6pm."

She looked and said.

"I know that. I just want to know what you wanted to tell me earlier. Then I'll go get ready; ok Alvin."

He looked and said.

"Oh; Simon convinced our father to let me go with you all to Louisiana. I'm allowed to go but we're still not allowed to see one another and guess who is making sure we don't?"

She looked and said.

"Your brother Simon. Please don't tell me you're going to let your younger brother tell you what to do? Besides he's also fighting the temptation with my sister right now; you should've seen how close they were while you were in the shower. Alvin don't stand there and tell me you're actually going to abide by what your father said especially when we're away and he can't see what we're doing?"

He looked and shook his head.

"Brittany I have to. If I try and sneak away to see you then Simon will tell on me and I'll be grounded another month. Do you really want to risk that happening? Are we forgetting why I took the fall? I didn't want you to get in trouble. Brittany please don't make it any harder on me than it already is! Just be glad I can go."

She embraced him tightly and cried into his chest.

"I am glad you can go. I rather be in trouble than to be away from you. Alvin I'm serious; I won't be able to handle not being able to see you for an entire month! What are we going to do?"

He stroked her forehead gently and smiled at her.

"We're going to enjoy the dance and hope I'm lucky enough to sneak away from my brother while we're in Louisiana. Then after our trip you'll have fun until I can join you. Stop thinking about me being grounded and get ready sweetie. I have to finish packing anyway."

She exited the room and entered the spare room closing the door behind her. He sighed and went back to packing his suitcase. While he packed the memories of the night they made love played in his mind; along with the sound of their hearts beating within as they got deeper!

Simon entered and asked.

"Alvin what are you thinking about? Why is your shirt soaked; you two didn't?"

He looked and stared.

"No; what kind of question is that? My shirt is soaked because Brittany was crying on me. Did you come upstairs to ask me something by any chance? If you did then I'll listen while I finish packing. I am your older brother you know."

He looked and sighed.

"How do you know when you're ready? I mean is there any warning signs or does it just happen? Alvin; I'm serious. OK if you promise to answer my question I won't keep you away from Brittany while we're in Louisiana! Please I am begging you!"

Alvin looked and said.

"You just know; and there are a few warning signs. But it happens when you least expect it! Let's say this. You and Jeanette can be sitting on the couch watching a movie and then suddenly your lips meet! Then you realize the kisses become more intense and the environment begins to change along with your body temperature. In an instant you're leaning over her as she lies on her back and hear your name escape her lips as you get deeper! Then you awake and feel her body so soft against yours and the sweat dripping. Ok I need to stop now!! It's intense!! Are you ok Simon?"

He watched as Simon fainted and clicked on their ceiling fan. Then he shook him.

"Hello Simon come on snap out of it! SIMON!!"

Simon woke up and Alvin helped him up. Then Simon shook his head.

"I have no idea what got into me. I am avoiding Jean in Louisiana when we're there. There is no way am I ready to take it that far!! She's crazy!!"

Alvin looked and said.

"You say that now. But believe me you'll have a different perspective once you two get to be alone!! So that's what the argument was at the food court earlier?"

He nodded his head.

"Yea exactly. She bought it up at the worse time. Especially with our dad right there at the table next to us. Talk about an evil stare! He kept on staring at me and I decided to be quiet…even though she continued to bring it up."

Alvin yawned and got back to packing his suitcase. Then he heard Brittany.

"Ooh this stupid zipper; it's stuck again! ALVIN help me please!"

Simon headed downstairs and joined Eleanor, Theodore, and Jeanette on the couch. Jean looked and asked.

"What took you so long? I've been ready over half an hour now. So has Theodore and Eleanor. Have you given what we talked about earlier a little more thought?"

He shook his head.

"No I already told you I'm not interested. Now please do me a favor and drop it already! I mean it Jeanette enough the answer is no and this conversation is now over!"

In the meantime Alvin entered the spare room and shook his head. Then he went up behind her and pulled the zipper down so he could loosen her hair. Then he zipped it up and grabbed her waist kissing her neck gently. She swallowed hard and said.

"Alvin don't even think about it! If we get caught in the act then we'll both be in deep trouble! Alvin I mean it knock it off before I kill you! ALVIN!!"

He smiled slyly and said.

"Knock what off? I'm not doing anything wrong! Your hair was stuck in the zipper that's why it was stuck! Now close your eyes. I have something to give you. Brittany don't you dare peek. I mean it. Relax and trust me will you? I know your birthday is next month, but I'm not off my groundation till the week after. So I decided to give you it early instead of late. Don't open your eyes until I tell you to. I mean it Brittany no peeking."

He moved his hands from her waist and placed the chain around her neck and tightened the clasp. Then he lets her hair cover her shoulders again and puts his hands back by her waist.

"Alright Brittany you can look now."

She opened her eyes and saw it shining around her neck. Then she turned toward him and embraced him tightly. He looked down and smiled at her and asked.

"So do you like it or not? You haven't said a word since you seen it."

She gazed into his eyes and their lips met. Then she asked.

"Is that thanks enough or not? I love it just like I love you Alvin! The best thing in my life right now is having you as my man."

He heard Simon yell.

"Will you two hurry up already? The limo will be here in less than half an hour. Alvin and Brittany are you listening to me? Hello."

Alvin called down to him.

"Simon she's getting her make up on. Will you calm down please? We'll be right down. You know how she is when it comes to her make up. Besides I'm trying to finish packing chill! The limo driver will call my cell when he pulls up!"

She finished with her make up and said.

"I'm done Alvin. What about you; are you done packing?"

He smiled and closed his suitcase then he heard his cell ring and answered.

"Ok we're coming out right now. We'll meet you outside. Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore let's go our limo is here. Come on Brittany we have to go."

All 6 of them exited the house and got in the limo. Jeanette and Eleanor stared at her chain and were angry. She didn't really care and rested her head on Alvin as they drove toward the school. She sighed and felt good they were allowed to go to the dance together and was determined to enjoy her night."

When the limo pulled up cameras flashed and the girls handed the boys their shades. Then the boys helped the girls out of the limo and smiled as they entered the dance. Jake and Mike signaled them to join them, Jill, and Tina at their table. Jake looked at him and asked.

"So how'd you manage to dodge the photographers outside?"

Alvin looked and said.

"We didn't avoid them. Thank goodness the girls had out shades or all 3 of us would be blind right now! Sometimes being a celebrity really sucks especially when the photographers take pictures of you everywhere they see us. Anyway that's over with and we're not singing tonight. I'm in no mood right now. Mike I mean it; don't even think of asking?"

He looked and said.

"I wasn't going to. What's it with Brittany's sisters tonight? Why are they giving her dirty looks? I mean all 3 of them have the same chain; why are they jealous?"

Alvin shrugged and took Brittany's hand and headed to the dance floor. She smiled and grabbed his waist as they danced across the floor. Then he smiled at her and sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Simon looked at Jeanette and asked.

"What is yours and Eleanor's problem? All 3 of you have the same chain. I don't know why you two are making a big deal because hers is a little longer. Talk about jealous. Besides Alvin won't be at her birthday party he's grounded remember? Hello the chain he got her is two chains in one. Talk about ridiculous. Can we please go on the floor and join them? I don't want to sit at the table all night you know and neither does Theo. Yo Mike pump it up a bit will you?"

Mike smiled and changed the music and they were a lot happier. Until Nathan challenged.

"Yo Alvin you and me a dance off! We'll see how good you can dance compared to me"

Alvin looked and said.

"I'll make you eat those words chum!! Never challenge a person who spent his entire life in the spot light cause you will lose!! You called it; now you start it off!! We'll see what moves you have! Well I'm waiting bring it on!! Brittany can you hold my jacket please?"

She took it and smiled. Then she walked back over to the table and hung it on the chair where he sat. Jill looked and asked.

"Hey what's going on over at the dance floor? No one is getting into a fight are they?"

Brittany smiled and said.

"No; Nathan just challenged Alvin to a dance off! We both know who'll win that now don't we! Tina and Jill come on and watch how this turns out! Jake you too he is your best friend! MIKE Pump it up will you!! Alvin is up now!!"

Chelsea approached her.

"Oh really then when they're finished you vs. me? We'll see exactly what a Chipette like you is really made of? Then we'll see who Alvin wants to be with?"

Brittany laughed.

"Oh really then fine I accept your challenge. You are really going to feel stupid when we're done Ms. Hot Shot!! Shall we go see the results of the dance off between my man and your whatever he is to you! Oh yea I remember; your boy toy! Anyway you best warm up cause you'll definitely lose. I've been in the spotlight since I was 7 years old!! Oh did I mention when I perform I wear a dress and heels so you bit off more than you can chew this time!!"

She went back to where the dance off was still going and went up to the booth and whispered in Mike's ear.

"Let's take it up a notch shall we? Mike you know what to play right; since Nathan thinks he can dance better than Alvin! We'll see how good he really is. Hit it!!"

Mike looked and gave her a thumb's up.

"Alright let's see how good he is when it comes to Eye of The Tiger!!"

Alvin heard the song and shook his head.

"Alright that's what I'm talking about. Are you ready to lose Nathan!"

Alvin started to dance to it and Nathan passed out on the floor. Simon and Theodore gave him a hi 5 and Brittany gave all 3 of them a drink. Then she looked at Chelsea and laughed.

"Told you Nathan can't compete with my baby Alvin! Are you still challenging me or do you decline? Well I'm waiting are you going to answer or act like the dumb blond you are!!"

She stared and said.

"I'm still challenging you! "

Brittany looked and laughed.

"Fine then like Nathan you start it off!! If you're calling it then I say Bring It!!"

Chelsea started off and Alvin looked and shook his head.

"For a cheerleader you sure can't move! You best drop out before you really feel sorry!"

She looked and said.

"Not a chance! I'll beat her and watch her cry while I do so!"

Brittany held onto Alvin and yawned.

"Are you quite finished? I don't have all night you know! You're truly pathetic I swear! Alright enough of these foolish games; now it's time a pro takes the stage! Get off amateur!! Alvin could you take over as DJ so I can take this lil blonde wannabe to school!!"

He smiled and nodded. Then Mike handed him the booth. He took deep breath and put a techno song on and smiled at Brittany…

"Alright take it away Brittany! Show her how it's really done!! When ever you're ready give me the ok!"

She smiled and said.

"Ok pump it up DJ Alvin!!"

The whole 8th grade class watched as she broke it down and watched as Chelsea tried to keep up. Brittany realized she was doing well and decided to improvise a bit…..within 5 minutes Chelsea also gave up and fell to the floor next to Nathan. The entire 8th class laughed at them as they got up and were dizzy while Alvin smiled and wrapped his arms around Brittany sayin' as he looked down!

"Too Bad So Sad!! Mike take it away will you!! Let's get this dance rolling shall we!!"

Throughout the remainder of the dance Mike played techno and the whole 8th grade class danced on the floor while Nathan and Chelsea sat down and watched!! Finally the announcement came and Alvin and Brittany joined their brothers and sisters at the table with Jake, Tina, and Jill!!"

Simon sipped his soda and watched as Jeanette walked up to the podium.

"Alright 8th graders the moment you all have been waiting for. The announcement of 8th grade prom Queen and King! It was a tight race between cheerleading captain Brittany Miller and Co-Cheerleading captain Chelsea Mantes but only one can win 8th grade Prom Queen. You're 8th grade prom queen is Brittany Miller."

She walked up to the podium and waited in silence as Jeanette put her crown on her head. Then she looked at Alvin and smiled. He clapped along with his brothers and her sisters along with the entire 8th grade class. Then he glared at Chelsea.

"Told you that you had no chance against Brittany! Go on cry like the baby you are see if I care. Told you that we're finished and I meant it too!"

Mike took the podium and announced.

"Alright 8th graders just like the race for 8th grade prom queen was tight so was 8th grade prom king. The race was tight between Basketball team captain Alvin Seville and Basketball team co captain Mike Moreno. Your 8th Grade prom king is no other than Alvin Seville! The King and Queen get to start off the last dance of the evening.

Mike put the crown on Alvin's head and the entire class applauded as the spotlight shined on them as they moved across the floor. Then followed Simon and Jeanette. Next to enter the dance floor was Theodore and Eleanor; followed by Mike,Tina.Jake, and Jill. Shortly after the 8 of them entered the dance floor the remainder of the 8th grade class joined them. Around 12am the dance ended and all 6 of them got in the limo and headed back to the boys' house. When they arrived back at the house Alvin realized that Dave was already asleep in his room. Then he looked and said.

"Alright every body time for bed. We have to be up bright an early to be ready. Ms. Miller is picking us up at 8am so we can be at the airport by 10am. Simon set the alarm in our room so we can all get up. As for you ladies one of you set the alarm or you could have one of us get you up. Whichever is more convenient?"

Brittany looked and said.

"One of you gets us up. We didn't bring an alarm clock with us."

He nodded and said.

"Ok then one of us will get you ladies up. Simon and Theodore go to bed. Let me let dad know we're home. He's probably in his room watching TV anyway."

He entered Dave's room and saw his father sitting up in bed watching TV and said.

"We're home dad and are going to sleep. See you in the morning goodnight."

He saw the crown and said.

"So you and Brittany did get 8th grade prom King and Queen? Goodnight Alvin see you kids in the morning. Now I know you're home safe and sound I can actually go to sleep."

He entered their room and got ready for bed. Then he set the alarm and fell right to sleep right after he shut the light off.

"Goodnight Simon and Theodore. See you in the morning."

Both Simon and Theodore responded.

"Goodnight Alvin see you in the morning."

In the spare room where the girls slept Brittany was the last to turn in. Then she said.

"Goodnight Jean and Elle. See you in the morning."

They also responded at the same time.

"Goodnight Brit see you in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 9

"Chipettes First Headliner"

The next morning the alarm went off and Alvin was the 1st one up. He shut off the alarm and woke up his brothers.

"Simon and Theodore come on we have to get ready Ms. Miller will be here in an hour. You two go get dressed while I go get the girls up. Go on I'll be right back."

Simon went in the shower first and Theodore sat up in his bed and asked.

"Umm exactly how are you going to stay away from Brittany? Don't we share the hotel rooms with the girls? I mean you remember Switzerland we stayed in the same room with the girls. Alvin are you listening to me?"

He looked and said.

"No Theo not this time we're not allowed because of Brittany and me. Unless; oh I'll be right back, I got to get the girls up."

He entered the spare room quietly and shook Brittany.

"Britt get up; Ms. Miller will be here in 50 minutes. It looks like your sisters beat you this time. Breakfast is ready come on sweetie you'll need your strength and energy to perform tonight. It's me Alvin get up Brittany."

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Good morning Alvin. What time is it anyway? Oh Ms. Miller told me to give you your key to our room. Let's just hope she doesn't find out that you're grounded from seeing me. Once again we'll be in the same room like Switzerland. Did you mean what you said about making me the queen of rock n roll? Even if we were just friends back then. Unless that's what you wanted to say to me when we were there especially after you put your hand on my shoulder when you thought I was going to kill myself. I was so depressed that day because you 3 had that huge tour you headlined in Switzerland when Dave invited us to come along. "

He smiled down at her and said.

"Yes I meant it back then, and it still sticks now that we're together. Yes I was trying to tell you that I wanted you to be my girl but just couldn't find the words to tell you! Since we can both see you are the queen of rock n roll. How long will it last? Simon is bound to tell Ms. Miller I'm grounded and we'll end up being separated! I'll see you downstairs."

She looked as he walked to the door.

"Not necessarily Alvin your brother told you he wouldn't say a word about us not allowed to be together. Don't you remember what he said yesterday before the dance?"

He smiled and said.

"No but you just reminded me. I'll be downstairs eating breakfast. Don't be too long you also need to eat before we leave."

He exited the spare room and headed downstairs. Then Dave looked at Simon.

"Don't forget to tell Ms. Miller they're not allowed to be together. After I eat breakfast I need to head to the office. See you boys in a week. Behave yourself Alvin; no funny business. You're not allowed by Brittany. You watch her perform and go straight to your hotel room kabish!"

He sighed after he sipped his juice.

"Yes Dave I understand. I know what our agreement was. See you in a week."

Dave finished his breakfast and drove toward the office. Then Alvin locked the door and cleaned off the table. Theodore looked at Simon and asked.

"Are you going to tell Ms. Miller or let them be together for one more week? Well Simon answer the question."

Simon sighed and responded.

"I'll let them be together and pray my self- control holds up while we're in Louisiana."

Brittany finally descended from the stairs and ate her breakfast next to her sisters. Jeanette looked and asked.

"Brittany why did you sleep so late? Are you feeling ok?"

She looked and said.

"I'm just nervous about the concert tonight that's all. I'm actually fine. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Then when we come home I'm going to be banned from being with Alvin and will be miserable! I'm just thinking about how I'll spend the rest of my lonely summer while you 5 go out and have fun. I'll probably stay in my room and just bury my sorrow! All because he had to go and take the fall for what I started that night! My life is miserable I swear!"

Eleanor put her hand on her shoulder and asked.

"Exactly what did you start that night? Why is Alvin grounded?"

Brittany sipped her juice and said.

"I rather not talk about it alright. Just drop it please. I mean it Eleanor just leave it alone! Cause if you don't I'll hurt you! Now enough!"

Jeanette looked and said.

"Brittany come upstairs with me I have something to tell you. Unless you rather me tell you with Eleanor listening. It's up to you."

Brittany ignored Jeanette and entered the kitchen to give Alvin her plate. Then she poured herself another glass of orange juice. She grabbed his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down by his waist and asked.

"Umm how am I supposed to finish the dishes with you holding my waist? Brittany I have to finish the dishes before we leave."

She sighed and said.

"You can still finish your dishes but I'm staying right here. Jeanette is bothering me again about why you're grounded and I don't want to hear about it."

He sighed and said.

"Fine then stay here I'm almost done anyway. She's still bugging you; doesn't she already know though. I mean my brother knows and her room is next to yours in the tree house. Why is she still bringing it up? It's really none of her business anyway."

Brittany sighed and said.

"I know that but she's driving me crazy! Alvin I swear I'm going to hurt her if she doesn't stop!"

Simon looked at Jeanette and said.

"Alright so you know just drop it already! If you don't Brittany will hurt you. Now enough Jean It's over and done with let's just leave it alone. They have one more week to be together and you will not bug your sister understood!"

She looked at him and asked.

"Oh really what about us? Are we ever going to or not? I mean we're together for nearly 5 years and we're chipmunks."

Simon sipped his juice and said.

"Oh really what does us being chipmunks have to do with that? Jeanette listen to yourself you're only 13 and ready? You can't be serious. Besides I'm Catholic and my father will kill me if he finds out! Jean I'm telling you this one last time I'm not ready now drop the subject I mean it!"

He looked around and watched as Alvin washed the dishes. Alvin finally finished the dishes and dried his hands. Then he grabbed her hands by his waist and turned toward her.

"Well I'm done now. Aren't you going to drink your juice? Calm down Brittany my brother Simon just yelled at your sister. She'll leave you alone about it now. My brothers stopped bugging me. Come on calm down now you have a headliner tonight in Louisiana. You can't be like this Brittany. Please just listen to me I'm telling you the truth."

She smiled up at him and said.

"Now you know why I was upset when you weren't allowed to come with us to Louisiana. I'm glad Simon was able to convince your father into allowing you to come with us."

He heard Ms. Miller beeping the horn and said.

"Come on people we have to be going now. Simon and Theodore help me with the luggage so we can put it in Ms. Miller's trunk. Brittany, Jean, and Elle come on let's get going."

Him, and his brothers put the luggage in Ms. Miller's trunk and then Alvin locked the front door and got in the passenger seat next to Ms. Miller. She looked and asked.

"Alvin dear do you have your permit on you? If you do then I'll let you drive to the airport. Will my car fit in your private jet?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes Ms. Miller it will. I'd love to drive to the airport."

He got in the driver's side and fixed his seat and mirrors. Then he made sure everyone was buckled up and pulled out carefully. He drove toward the airport and parked her car. Then they all watched as her car was put on the jet. Brittany's eyes widened and she grabbed Alvin's hand. Then she asked.

"How many body guards do you 3 have again? Where are they? Oh no Alvin the fans."

Their bodyguards came and held back the fans as the 6 of them got on the jet. They all sat down and the girls looked around amazed!

"Oh whoa this is a big jet! How fast does it go again!"

Alvin sighed and said.

"Fast enough to get you ladies there on time. At least an hour before you hit the stage anyway."

The jet arrived at the airport and their 7 bodyguards got off the jet 1st. The girls looked out of the window and saw all the fans screaming and putting up signs. Alvin tapped Brittany.

"Now the fun begins. Come on Brittany we have to get off the jet now. Don't worry our body guards will protect us. That's what they do. Come on then take my hand and relax. I'm right here with you."

She took his hand and followed him as they exited the jet with the cameras flashing in their faces. He handed her a pair of sunglasses and put his on his face as they walked through the crowd signing autographs until they made it to their limo. When they were able to get in the limo the girls all sighed with relief. Ms. Miller looked at Alvin and asked.

"Is there something I'm supposed to know about Alvin dear? David called my cell and tried to leave a message but I can't understand it. Would you know what it was?"

He swallowed hard and said.

"Umm alright I got in trouble and am not supposed to be with Brittany. I'm just supposed to watch the girls perform and go to my hotel room because I'm grounded for a whole month. "

Ms. Miller looked and said.

"Oh dear. It's too late for me to change the hotel rooms. Why did you get in trouble?"

He looked and said.

"Oh I got smart with one of our teachers during one of our exams. So my father decided to keep me away from Brittany during the 1st month of summer vacation."

She sighed.

"Well if it wasn't anything too serious. Then I'll let you stay in the hotel room with Brittany, but right after they get off stage you go straight to the hotel room and stay put. No funny business young man you understand me? You too young lady!"

She looked and sighed.

"Yes Ms. Miller. We both understand and will abide."

The limo pulled up to the hotel and the fans were right there waiting. Alvin looked out and said.

"Here we go again. Brace yourselves ladies the reporters are right there. The downside of fame if you ask me. But you wanted the limelight so this is what you deal with right Simon?"

Simon nodded.

"Oh yea tell me about it. I hate this part the most but when we hit the stage I'm glad we have the talent. Let's go Jean, Theo, and Elle follow Alvin!"

The chauffer opened the door and the 7 of them exit with the bodyguards pushing back the fans again. Lou looked and yelled.

"Alright Alvin hurry they're getting out of hand move it kids! Ms. Miller you too. Before we have to get the police involved to calm the crowd down!"

Alvin picked up speed and grabbed Brittany's hand. Behind them his brothers and their girls followed. When they got to their room Alvin used his key and unlocked the door. Then he entered with Brittany right behind him. She sat on the bed and sighed with relief as he closed the door behind them. Then she watched as he walked over to the window and looked out at the many fans! He looked at her and said.

"Come here Brittany look at all your fans waiting for you and your sisters to hit the stage tonight."

She sighed and walked over to the window and looked out smiling as she read the signs they held up. He grabbed her waist and whispered in her ear.

"See they love you as much as our fans love us. They can get crazy, but always remember without them we have nothing! The record wouldn't sell if they didn't buy it or the tickets wouldn't sell out if they don't buy them. Sorry to say it babe but our careers are built from the love of the fans!"

She smiled and sighed.

"I know that and understand now. I guess seeing the way you 3 made it so big made me wonder what it would feel like if that was us. Now it is us I feel really good and can actually say I'm just as famous as you are Alvin! Not just because I'm your girl, but because of the way I hit the stage when I perform with my sisters! Hearing the fans scream when we perform makes me determined to rock the stage when I hit it! Just like you when you hit the stage and make all those girls faint when you sing and play that guitar of yours. I love you so much Alvin! Lucky for me though I'm the one you hold in your arms after you come off that stage. None of your fans have that luxury, but I do."

He smiled and said.

"True you do have the luxury of being in my arms after I come off the stage. Then again I also have the luxury of holding you when you come off that stage unlike your many adoring male fans! So once again we're even, but this time it's you pleasing the fans and us just coming along! Speaking of your fans it's showtime! Go on and get ready I'll be in the audience with my brothers and Ms. Miller."

She smiled and said.

"Ok fine if you give me a kiss for good luck. Then I'll go get ready for our performance!"

He smiled and leaned into kiss her. She accepted and smiled when they broke apart. Then she ran to their dressing room and he locked their hotel room and took his seat in the audience by his brothers and Ms. Miller!


	10. Chapter 10

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 10

"Hard Times Ahead"

Alvin took his seat next to his brothers and Ms. Miller. He put his cell on silent and stuck it back in his pocket. The MC came on and announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands to together for Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor the Chipettes!"

The audience screamed and threw up signs as the curtain rose and revealed the girls. Alvin sat and watched as Brittany sang on the stage and danced across the stage. During one of the songs she smiled at him. He smiled back and was memorized while the show went on. Simon was also memorized when Jeanette came forward to sing. He was amazed by the way she moved as she sang and sighed. Theodore was also mesmereized as Eleanor performed and stared at her with a smile across his face. He turned to Alvin.

"Are we the luckiest chipmunks or what? They are so amazing and they're our girls. Too bad you can't join us at the party. What did you do to get grounded?"

He looked and glared.

"I told you to stop asking me. It's none of your business; now drop it I mean it!"

When the concert ended Alvin and Brittany went to their hotel room so she could get ready for the party. He got ready for bed and lay in the bed reading a comic book. He watched as she entered the bathroom to get ready for the party and shook his head. When she finished with her shower she came out of the bathroom and went to the mirror to fix her hair and make up. He looked up from his comic book and watched as she finished getting ready."

She looked at him as she put her shoes on and said.

"I would much rather miss the party because you're not going with us. What should I tell our fans if they ask where you are?"

He sighed and said.

"Tell them I wasn't feeling good and went to sleep. Brittany you have to go to this party for promotion. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. See you when you come in or in the morning depending if I'm asleep or awake."

She leaned down to the bed and kissed him. He put his comic book down and returned her approach. Then he smiled as she exited the room and went back to his comic book. Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, Brittany, and Ms. Miller headed to the party in a limo.

When they arrived at the party cameras flashed and Brittany shook her head as she watched his brothers and her sisters enter hand in hand. When she entered the fans asked.

"Where's Alvin did you two break up or something? We see his brothers but not Alvin."

She shook her head as she poured herself a glass of punch and responded.

"No of course not. He just hasn't been feeling good so he went to bed. He should be better soon, but thanks for asking."

They looked and said.

"Oh poor Alvin we hope he feels better soon and what an awesome concert tonight! You 3 truly rock just like the boys! Can we have your autograph Brittany? You're our favorite one out of the Chipettes!"

She smiled and responded as she put her punch down.

"Oh thank you I'm glad you enjoyed our show. Sure I'll be glad to sign my autograph for you two."

She signed their autograph books and smiled at them. Then she took her punch and sat down at the table. She watched as her sisters and his brothers made out in the corners and shook her head. Then she looked and asked.

"Ms. Miller when is this party over? I'm so bored because Alvin isn't here with me and I'm sick of watching those 4 make out and shove it in my face. Can I ask you something?"

Ms. Miller looked and responded.

"Sure anything Brittany dear. Now what did you want to ask me; I'm listening."

She took a deep breath.

"If any of us umm lose our innocence before marriage what would you do to us?"

Ms. Miller looked and said.

"You'd be forbidden to see the boys until you turn 21. Why do you ask dear? I know my girls would never do such a thing until you're married."

She gulped and said.

"No reason just curious I guess. Don't forget to tell Jean and Elle what you just told me. I'm really tired now can I please go to my hotel room and go to sleep?"

Ms. Miller looked and said.

"Very well Brittany dear. See you in the morning."

She called a cab. Then she paid the driver when she came to the hotel. She entered and the woman at the desk looked up from her computer.

"Hello Ms. Miller can you please give this message to Mr. Seville. It's from his father and marked urgent and have a goodnight."

She took the message for Alvin and unlocked their hotel room. She entered and looked on the bed where he was fast asleep with the comic book draped over his face. She locked their door and put the key on the dresser. Then she walked over to the bed and removed the comic book from his face. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead and put the message from Dave under his cell where it charged. Then she entered the bathroom and got ready for bed after brushing out her long brown hair. When she finished brushing her hair she brushed her teeth and exited the bathroom. Then she got in the bed next to him and rested her head on his bare chest. Several seconds later she also fell asleep. He felt her hair against his chest and opened his eyes. Then he stroked her forehead gently and sighed. 20 minutes later through their wall he heard Simon yelling at Jeanette.

In the meantime Simon looked at her as they entered their hotel room.

"Stop looking at me like that I told you no. Now knock it off I mean it! I'm just not interested now enough! I'm going to bed. Leave me alone!"

He entered the bathroom and changed for bed. Then he brushed his teeth and washed his face. When he finished he pulled the bed down and turned to the side falling asleep.

She sighed and entered the bathroom to get ready for bed. Then she also brushed her teeth and her hair leaving it down. When she was done she got in the bed and tapped him gently.

"Simon I'm sorry please don't stay angry at me. I didn't mean anything by it! Simon!"

He opened his eyes and turned toward her with a smile. Then he moved his fingers through her long brown hair and leaned over to kiss her full of passion. She accepted and moved her hands across his chest tracing the lines. He moved his hands down her pajama top and slowly unbuttoned it. Then he slid it off and she embraced him tightly as the kisses became more intense. There was a knock on the door when he got close to her pajama bottoms. She heard Ms. Miller's voice.

"Simon and Jeanette is everything ok in there? Jeanette dear open the door."

She froze as his hands moved to her waistband on her bottoms and whispered to him.

"Simon let me up it's my stepmother. If I don't answer the door I'll be grounded till I'm 21."

He let her up and she buttoned her top. Then he sighed with relief and watched as she opened the door.

"Sorry Ms. Miller we were fast asleep. What's the matter?"

She looked and handed her the message.

"Oh nothing dear; this is a message for Simon from their father. Can you make sure he gets it? It's marked urgent. Goodnight Jeanette see you in the morning. Goodnight Simon make sure you read that message from your father."

He looked up.

"Goodnight Ms. Miller and I'll make sure I read it. Thank you."

Jeanette closed the door and put the lock on. Then she handed it to him as she got back in the bed. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her forehead gently. Then he sat up and clicked the light on. He put his glasses on and read the message.

'Simon I'll give Alvin one more week to be with Brittany; but make sure he's aware when you come home his punishment sticks until school starts again. Love your father Dave...

Ps I meant a month not all summer.'

Simon closed the paper and put it on the table by his cell and glasses. Then he shut the light off and lay back down. She smiled down at him and said.

"Shall we try again? I doubt we'll be bothered again.."

He nodded and pushed her down to the bed kissing her full of passion. She felt his hands as they undressed her slowly beneath the sheet and gulped as her body began to heat up at his touch. She looked up and he seen the fear in her eyes. So he decided to back down.

"I knew you weren't ready. Why are you in such a rush? There's no reason for you to push me the way you have been especially since you're just not ready and don't trust me enough."

She looked as she lay back down on her side of the bed.

"I know that Simon but the girls on the squad keep on pressuring me and Brittany. Then every time we have practice all they do is talk about having sex with their boyfriends and ask us what's wrong with us. Brittany just nixes them off and tells them she's not interested. But that's my older sister I feel so low because I have nothing to say to them. Now you know why I've been pressuring you the way I have been."

He smiled as he stroked her forehead gently.

"I understand that Jean but sweetie you have to ignore them. Especially if you're just not ready to take it that far! Now get some sleep you had a rough night. Goodnight Jean I love you."

She smiled and kissed him. Then she rested her head on his chest and responded.

"Love you too Simon. See you in the morning."

He put the sheet over them both and held her close to him falling asleep immediately after he put the ceiling fan on above their bed."

In the meantime in Eleanor and Theodore's hotel room they were in the bed making out passionately. He felt her hands moving to his boxers and he grabbed them.

"Eleanor don't you even think about it! I'm just not ready now move your hands from my boxers I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!"

He turned away from her and fell asleep. She sighed and said.

"Theo I'm sorry please forgive me. I won't try that again don't ignore me."

He turned toward her and smiled then he held her close and they fell asleep after she covered them both with the sheet.

Back in Alvin and Brittany's room he continued to stroke her forehead gently and sighed. She felt his fingers on her forehead and opened her eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. Alvin I'm so sorry. Oh there's an urgent message for you from your father."

She reached over him and grabbed the message and handed it to him. He took it, and clicked the light on and opened it. Then he sat up and read it.

'I'll give you one more week to be with Brittany. Don't get yourself in trouble with Ms. Miller. If I hear that you aren't behaving while you're there I'll extend your punishment till school starts up again in the fall. I mean it Alvin behave yourself and I'll see you boys in a week. Love your father Dave'

He shook his head and closed the note. Then he put it back on the table by his cell as he shut the light off. She watched as he lay back down in the bed and asked.

"So what did your father say?"

He held her close and responded.

"This is our last week together and if I get in trouble by your step mother my punishment will be extended to when school starts in the fall."

She sighed as she moved her hands across his chest and traced the lines in his chest and said.

"So we'll just have to be careful now won't we?"

He turned toward her and asked.

"What are you up to now? Let's not get too carried away now! What am I going to do with you Britt?"

She smiled down at him and kissed him full of passion. Then she moved her hands across his chest and sighed.

"Make sure we make the best of the time we have left to be together. "

He looked into her ice blue eyes and smiled slyly.

"You're something else Brittany you know that, but I still love you. So what are you waiting for?"

She looked into his midnight blue eyes and pushed him down to the bed kissing him full of passion. Bebeath the sheet he moved his hands up her thighs and caused her to sigh. Then he felt her hands moving to his boxers and grabbed them.

"To be on the safe side let's not go that far alright? Most likely your stepmother has a spare key to our room and we can't really take any chances. Don't be mad at me Brittany. Try to understand."

She smiled down at him and continued to kiss him full of passion. He embraced her tightly and moved his hands across her stomach when he pushed her down to the bed. She smiled up at him and pulled him down to her and embraced him tightly. An hour passed and they fell asleep in one another's arms after she had enough kisses to help her sleep by his side. He held her close and eventually fell asleep when he realized she was fast asleep.

The week passed fast and he fought to stay in control while she lay in the bed next to him. Then when they got home later that night he gave her a kiss goodnight and went to their room to unpack his suitcase. As he unpacked he thought about the month alone he was about to face because of what he did. Simon and Theodore entered their room and Simon saw the way Alvin stared out at the Chipettes house when Brittany and her sisters entered. Simon sighed and shook his head.

"Alvin the month will go by faster than you know. I just can't believe how hard dad was on you. For goodness sake you're a growing teen munk he should understand. It's just not fair that you're forbidden to see Brittany for an entire month. That's too harsh."

Alvin sighed and put his clothes in the hamper to get washed. Then he looked at Simon.

"Be glad you were able to stay in control and stay that way as long as you can. I can't believe how weak I was and now look at this I'm not allowed to be with Brittany for a whole month. Then while we were in Louisiana I fought so hard to remain in control and actually succeeded. I'm getting ready for bed and going to sleep goodnight Simon and Theodore. See you in the morning."

They watched as Alvin entered the bathroom to get changed and Theodore looked and asked.

"Did you manage to get the answer on why he's grounded? Or did you actually finally give up on asking him? It looks like we're never going to get the answer! So we might as well leave it alone."

Simon shook his head and responded.

"Nope I had no luck and I give up on asking him before he slams me! I just feel bad for him not being able to be with Brittany during the 1st month of summer vacation! Well anyway let's drop it Theo here comes the hot head now! I'm also getting ready for bed."

Alvin got in his bed and put his cap on his bed post and then he fell asleep when his head hit the pillow. All 3 boys fell asleep and at the Chipettes house Brittany remained silent and just changed for bed. Her two sisters stared and also shook their heads.

"Goodnight Brittany see you in the morning. The month will go by fast calm down!"

She looked up and said.

"Calm down you say! Oh yea sure how do you expect me to be calm when I can't see, be, or even talk to my man on the phone for an entire month while you two go out with yours. Now just leave me alone and drop it! I don't want to hear another word!!"


	11. Chapter 11

4th of July Celebration

Love from a Distance

Ch 11

"4th of July Celebration Morning"

The 4th of July Brittany was the 1st one up and woke up her sisters.

"Jean and Elle come on we have to get ready. Simon and the boys will be here any minute to pick us up so we can get a good spot on the beach. We're using his brand new SUV since it's the only car capable of holding all 6 of us without parent supervision also! It feels so good being able to go out on the 4th of July without our parents watching our every move!"

Jeanette woke up and looked.

"What exactly are you up to now? Brittany why does it matter that we'll be alone with the boys anyway. You're not going to make a move on Alvin on the beach are you? He will not only yell at you but he'll be a jerk toward you. What's your problem anyway? Man girl you're only 14 1/2 …have you lost your mind or something? Besides it makes no sense why you would try to make a move when he told you a million times he's not ready. Your problem is you listen to the damn squad too much. Do you ever learn that they will do anything to cause you and Alvin to break up?"

She sighed and said.

"Oh Jeanette have you completely lost your mind? I would never do that on the beach. I have way more respect than that. Besides I know how Alvin will react we're together for like 4 ½ years. You shouldn't be talking anyway you and Simon got into that huge fight in the boys' summer cabin because you made a move on him when he was trying to relax. Man I thought you two were finished the way he yelled at you."

Jeanette sighed and said.

"Oh like you never made a move on Alvin before? Please Brittany don't play innocent with us we know you better than that. Then explain this why was he grounded last year for an entire month? Well answer the question. You had a horrible summer because he wasn't allowed near you or even allowed on the phone. Poor Jill was almost in tears because you weren't going to her party because Alvin wouldn't be going with you."

Brittany glared at her and yelled.

"What is it to you anyway? Oh whatever don't ask me about last year. Well that's none of your business so stop asking me. That was something we had to work out last year and that's the end of it. Now if you'd excuse me I'm getting ready. I'm wearing my new bikini that Tina gave me for my birthday. After I get dressed you two better get ready I mean it."

When the boys got into Simon's SUV Simon looked and asked.

"Alvin do you know how to fix this stupid car? It just won't friggin start? Look on my dashboard the red light is flashing! What does it mean?"

Alvin looked and shook his head.

"Pop the hood and I'll let you know. Simon will you just listen for once?"

Simon popped the hood and Alvin looked under and felt the radiator and looked up.

"Simon pop your trunk and bring me the water bottle dad put in the trunk when you bought the car. Then watch what the problem is with your car."

Alvin watched as Theodore folded the beach chairs and put them in the trunk after Simon took out the water. Then Simon looked and said.

"Theo don't forget the food or we won't have any food to bbq over there. Umm call the girls and also let them know we'll be there in 20 minutes cause I have a problem with my car."

He walked over to where Alvin was looking under the hood and handed him the water. Then Alvin unscrewed the cap on his radiator and opened the bottle. He poured the water in the radiator and made sure it was half full. Then he screwed the cap back on and said.

"Go on try and start it now. It should start up with ease. Simon go on and start the car will you? We're already 15 minutes late getting the girls. Let's just hope Jake and Mike got a good spot for us to watch the fireworks tonight and make sure we all have a change of clothes so we don't get sick. I'm going to call Jake and ask him. He flipped open his cell and dialed Jake. Jill heard it ringing and handed it to him.

"Here Jake it's Alvin we'll finish setting things up."

Jake sat on the towel and answered.

"Yo bro where are you guys? Alvin you have to hurry all the good spots are getting taken. Man last year sucked when you weren't chilling with us on the 4th. I can't believe your father actually grounded you on the 4th of all days? Damn talk about strict; didn't he understand that you're maturing and not a child anymore? Poor Brittany was in tears at Jill's party last year too cause you weren't there with her. So many of the guys were hitting on her cause she was alone and she cussed every one of them out and they all avoided her that night."

He sighed and said.

"Yea I know that Jake. It was either me taking the wrap or her also getting grounded. I wasn't about to let that happen either. Especially since I was the one that made the 1st move not her. So basically it was my fault. Anyway let's not talk about it anymore my brothers will find out and I'll never be able to live it down. Besides I'm the older brother and have to set a positive example for them. We're leaving to pick up the girls now see you in a bit.

Simon and his brothers got in his car and Alvin shook his head as Simon backed into the mailbox.

"Simon what the hell are you doing? How are we going to explain this to dad? What are you trying to do get me grounded again? Now pay attention to the road and watch what you're doing before you get us all killed!"

Theodore looked and said.

"Just because you have your license doesn't give you the right to criticize Simon's driving Alvin! It's his car."

Simon looked back and said.

"I also have my license too; you're the one that doesn't yet. So do me a favor and shut up already. I'm trying to drive here."

Alvin rolled down the window and looked out as he drove toward the girls' house. Simon pulled up to the house and beeped the horn. Brittany heard the horn and threw Alvin's varsity jacket over her bikini and put her sun block in the beach bag.

"Jean and Elle the boys are here come on we have to get going. Eleanor make sure the cat is fed before we leave and make sure you leave the spare room door open so she can sleep in her bed."

Eleanor fed the cat and gave her fresh water. Then she ran out after her sisters and Brittany locked the front door. Alvin opened the car door for her and she hopped in behind his seat. Then Eleanor got in and sat next to Theodore. Brittany tapped Alvin.

"Sit back here with me please. Let Jeanette sit up front she is your brother's girl isn't she?"

He sighed and got out of the passenger seat. Then he got in the back next to Brittany by the window. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Thank goodness that awful summer ended. I hated my entire summer vacation because we couldn't be together. Even at the cabin your father made sure we were apart; No wonder why you basically slept all day over there. I just watched as your brothers, my sisters and your father fished at the same time I stared up at the window where your room was."

He smiled and held her close to him.

"I told you not to think about last year sweetie. It's over and done with Brittany can we please just drop it. Before our younger brothers and sisters start bugging us again. Why are you wearing my varsity jacket? It's like 100 degrees out there. "

She looked up at him and said.

"I know that, but I didn't have time to put my sun block on yet so I had to cover my skin. When we get there can you please put it on for me so I can get a tan?"

He smiled and said.

"Sure no problem Brittany. Mike just better keep his eyes in his head or I'll pound him! Then on Monday we leave for our summer cabin once again. Then I'll make up for the time I was grounded if we can get a chance to be alone that is."

She looked and said.

"Fat chance of that happening. It's like now every time we turn around your father watches every single move we make. Ooh I hate when he does that don't you?"

He sighed and said.

"We'll figure something out. Let's not talk about it now my brother Theodore is listening to our conversation! Can you excuse me for a second?"

She looked and nodded as she watched Alvin glare at Theodore while he yelled.

"Will you stay out of my conversation with my girl already? Stop listening to our conversation; ooh I hate being the eldest I swear!! Theo I mean it cut the crap before I end up injuring you!"

Simon pulled up and Jeanette helped the boys unload the trunk. Then Mike stared at Brittany and shook his head. Then he walked over to them and asked.

"Brittany you're not wearing a bikini this time! Oh man is you sick or something? I hope not that will really suck if you are!"

She looked and said.

"Leave me alone Mike. Stop trying to make a play for me I'm with Alvin! For nearly 6 years now; and am not dealing with you today. Just like last year all you did was flirt with me while we watched the damn fireworks! There are like 20 girls on the beach today from our High School go flirt with one of them and leave me alone!"

Alvin walked over to where he heard Brittany yelling. Then he looked and stared.

"Mike who's girl do you happen to be flirting with? Do you mind already; leave her alone. If you don't I swear I'll make you leave her alone."

He gulped.

"I was only asking her if she was wearing a bikini or a one piece bro. The reason I asked is because she's the 1st one to take off her shirt usually to lie out in the sun. I wasn't flirting either so there."

Jake shook his head while he cooked the food and said.

"I guess it's safe to assume that Mike wishes Alvin was still grounded. Simon did you hear me? Hello earth to McBorington are you paying attention or not? Ok this is ridiculous."

Simon looked and yelled.

"What is it Jake? So what Mike is jealous who cares I don't. Alvin is with Brittany and Mike needs to lay off. If I tell my brother what he tried last year with Brittany he will be sorry! So I'd advise him to shut his mouth before he slips. Now drop it here comes Alvin."

Alvin walked over to where the cooler was and got two Gatorades for him and Brittany. Then he looked and asked.

"What are you two talking about? What who tried? Simon you better answer me or else!"

Simon looked and said.

"Oh nothing Alvin we were talking about some guy who made a play for Jill when Jake was surfing last year! It's really nothing the food will be ready in less than an hour and 10 minutes. Stop worrying it has nothing to do with the 6 of us."

Alvin shrugged and walked back over to where Brittany lay on the towel and handed her the Gatorade. She had a hard time with the cap and looked at Alvin.

"Can you please open it for me? My nails are in the way."

He took the bottle and opened it for her. Then he handed it back to her and they watched as Jeanette and Eleanor surfed while his brothers watched in amazement as they shredded the waves. She looked and clapped as Jeanette knocked Mike off his surf board causing him to wipeout. Alvin saw Mike come to the shore all soak and wet and started to crack up.

"Ooh you've lost your touch bro; you got beat by a girl!"

He looked at Alvin and said.

"Oh really you think you can do better. I didn't see you out there facing those two girls. So what are you waiting for? Go on Mr. hot shot see if you do better? Well you're talking but not moving!"

Brittany shook her head.

'Don't listen to him and leave me here all alone.'

She watched as Alvin got up and went to get his surf board. Then she ran after him.

"Alvin can you please teach me how to surf like you? I want to be able to shred the waves like you do."

Mike got mad and watched as Brittany followed Alvin to go and surf. Simon started to laugh and hi 5ed Jake. The girls on the beach watched as Alvin took off his shirt and swooned.

'What a build he has! No wonder why he rocks out on the stage and on the basketball court. '

Simon shook his head.

"They act like they never saw Alvin's chest before."

Jake corrected him.

"Umm Simon they never have. He doesn't really take his shirt off on stage does he? Also during basketball practice he keeps his shirt on when we take ours off. So basically they'll swoon; he's the lead singer and the most popular not that you're just a member of the band."

Theodore looked and said.

"Show off ooh I hate him sometimes I swear. I'm too embarrassed to even show my body cause I'm so fat."

Eleanor put her hand on his shoulder and said.

"Theo don't say that I like the way your body is."

He looked and took her hand by his shoulder.

"Yea I know that; but you're my girl. I am stuck in my big brother's shadow because he has the looks and the body to show off and Simon is also starting to get in shape. It's just not fair. Why can't I look good like those two?"

Alvin got on his board and Brittany sat by the shore looking out as he shred the waves and sighed. Then she watched as he beat her sister Jeanette by a hair because she turned her board the opposite way and ended up wiping out. He turned back around and grabbed Jeanette's hand as he helped her up on his board. She sighed with relief he grabbed her before the huge wave took her under. Then he took her to shore and got off the board looking at Brittany.

"Are you ready to learn? Or would you rather just watch? Brittany it's not that hard. Trust me will you?"

Jeanette's board washed up to shore and she grabbed it and smiled.

"Yea Brit it's actually fun when you get used to it. Besides you'll have a pro teaching you."

Alvin looked and said.

"I'm not a pro Jean. I just learned when I was young and got better. Besides you know that surfing is my main hobby. Hey what's the deal with Jake and my brothers? Did something happen last year when I was grounded when you guys came to the beach and watched the fireworks? Jean something isn't right and I want to know the truth."

Brittany shook her head and Alvin looked at her.

"Alright what are you hiding from me? Brittany I'm your man will you tell me why everyone is acting so weird when Mike is around? I promise I won't get mad. Will you just tell me instead of leaving me in the dark?"

She sighed and said.

"Fine I'll tell you; if you promise me you will not lose that temper of yours! I mean it Alvin!"

He looked and said.

"Ok fine I promise. Now tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breath and began.

"Ok last year when we got here. Mike asked me where you were and I told him you were grounded. So he didn't really say much, but then during the fireworks display he tried to grab my waist and give me a kiss. But I smacked him and he wouldn't leave me alone so I ended up sitting in your brother's car all by myself watching the show because that was the only way I could keep Mike away from me! So basically he's the main reason I'm not taking off your shirt cause for some reason he gets turned on when he sees me in a bikini."

Alvin looked and scratched his head.

"So you're telling me even though he knows I'm your man he still made a play for you? What did Simon do when he saw what he was trying to do?"

She looked and said.

"He told me to sit by him and Jean. So I did then for awhile he left me alone. Then when they went up in the air he wouldn't keep his hands off of me so Simon told me to sit in his car to watch the display."

Alvin shook his head.

"My own best friend still hitting on you when he knows damn well you're with me? Yet you never told me this when I got off groundation. Nice going Brit; real good. Now exactly what would you like me to do about it? Watch every friggin move he makes during the display. What am I going to do with you? You listen to me next time he does that and I'm not around tell me so I can set him straight; do you understand me?"

She nodded and said.

"I will I promise. I just didn't want to tell you because of that temper of yours and besides he's been your best friend for years. I didn't want to do anything to break up your friendship with him! Alvin I'm sorry Jean was right I should've told you when it happened, but we weren't allowed to talk on the phone so I just kept it to myself."

Jeanette looked and asked.

"Do you feel better now that you told him the truth? Now go out there on the board with him and learn how to shred while I try to get my boyfriend on the board with me."

Alvin laughed.

"Yea sure Simon on a surf board? Yea when pigs fly maybe! You're joking right?"

He watched as Jeanette went up to where Simon was and dragged him.

:"Come on Simon it won't kill you! Please for me?"

Simon looked and shook his head.

"Oh no way not me. Alvin is the surfer I'm the umm."

Alvin looked and said.

"Boring one; and too scared to attempt to get on a board! Jean you shouldn't cause he'll cause you to wipeout with a small wave!"

Simon glared.

"Ooh aren't you the funny one? I'll make you eat those words! Alvin get back here!"

Alvin grabbed Brittany and caught a wave. While he surfed she held onto him tightly and closed her eyes every time she saw a wave.

"Did we wipeout yet? Alvin where are we?"

While he continued to stay on the wave he said.

"Open your eyes and you'll see. Don't get scared I got you. Brittany open your eyes and trust me, but whatever you do don't make me lose concentration or we will wipeout!"

She held onto him tightly and opened her eyes and realized they were on a huge wave. She looked behind and saw Simon gaining on them.

"Umm Alvin you better turn McBorington is right behind us on my sister's board and not wiping out either!"

He looked back and said.

"Not for long! Hold on tight we're going to throw him off cause there is no way is he going to make me wipeout especially when you're on the board with me! Don't let go and stay still understand?"

She nodded and held onto him tighter as he made a sharp turn and made the wave knock Simon off the board. She looked back and laughed when Simon's swim trunks came on top of the water. Simon realized he was naked down and his face turned red as he swam to where his trunks were and swam to a place where he could put them back on not realizing Jeanette was behind him. She laughed as she held them up.

"Looking for these? Even with my sister on the board he still is a good surfer!"

To be continued…what will happen next?


	12. Chapter 12

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 12

"4th of July Celebration mid Morning"

Jake laughed as Mike wiped the water from his skin and shook his head.

"Ooh why can't he be grounded again? I was so close last year landing her. Best friend or not I've crushed on her since the 4th grade. He treated her so badly and now they are a couple it's just not fair!"

Theodore looked and said.

"Because he wasn't allowed to act like her man when we were younger. Let me tell you a secret Mikey old boy. They've been together since he was 9 ½. When we were out of school he treated her like his girl and when they were in school they acted like best friends not a couple. So stop the pouting and deal with it already! You're really starting to get on my nerves and I'm only 15. Umm has anyone seen Simon or Jeanette? The last time I saw Simon was when he wiped out cause of Alvin's sharp turn. Then all of a sudden Jeanette also disappeared!"

He sighed and watched as Alvin and Brittany continued to surf. Then he looked and said.

"Wow she looks like she's having fun. I'm so glad that he doesn't have to avoid her anymore in public. It was killing him when he wasn't allowed to pay attention to her. Yet all these girls are still jealous and giving her dirty looks because she has Alvin and they don't. Hey Jake when is the food going to be ready? I'm starving right now and my stomach is growling!"

Eleanor smiled slyly and grabbed Theodore's hand.

"Come on in the water with me. I know you know how to surf Theo…Oh please!"

He walked up to Simon's car and pulled out his surf board and grabbed Eleanor's hand. Then they went down to the shore and he waited for a wave. When one came he took her hand and they went out in the water by Alvin and Brittany. Alvin laughed when he saw them.

"Nice of you to come out in the water finally bro. I can't believe you tried to hide the fact that you knew how to surf. We live in California and have to know how to surf. Have any of you seen Simon and Jeanette?"

They both shook their heads.

"Nope we were going to ask you the same question. Mike is still on shore having a fit because you're not grounded anymore. Alvin I'm telling you he can't be left alone when the fireworks start to go up. She ended up in Simon's car last year so she could get away from him. I know we should've told you but Simon thought you'd fly off the handle and kill him for making a play for Brittany."

Alvin sighed.

"Well Simon was over exaggerating. I wouldn't kill him I'd just set him straight! I'm not that deadly gee. Ok I have a bad temper but would never kill someone. Anyway when did Jake say the food would be ready?"

Theodore looked at his watch and said.

"Umm in an hour and 10 minutes why?"

Alvin shrugged and said.

"No reason just curious I guess. Alright people we have to find Simon and Jeanette. Something tells me they're up to no good."

Brittany looked and said.

"You don't think they would…oh man we do have to look for them before all 3 of you get grounded. You remember what your father said before he left right Alvin. Then there goes our week in the summer cabin away from the craziness we deal with cause of our fame!"

Theodore looked.

"Ill you're not talking about sex are you? Oh no way am I getting grounded this year. Let's go look for them."

They all went back to shore and put their surf boards away after they dried them off. Alvin looked and said.

"Jake; me, Brittany, Theo, and Elle are going to look for Simon and Jeanette. We'll be back shortly."

In the meantime Simon froze as she moved toward him and started to kiss him with passion.

"Jeanette don't you dare! I'm not ready and I mean it; now back the hell off of me! Please don't do this to me. If you don't stop we're going to end up in the sand and everyone will ask questions! Get off of me! JEANETTE I said no…now knock it off! I'm not interested and that's final…..now give me my damn trunks. Jeanette stop it I mean it!"

She smiled slyly as she moved her hands across his chest and said.

"Stop denying it Simon. I know you want to and now we have a chance just let yourself go! Please I'm begging you make love to me! No one is around to catch us in the act; please we're together 5 years and I don't want to wait anymore! Don't stand there and say you want to wait! Simon I seen it in your eyes last time we were alone and it's in your eyes again…so do us both a favor and just stop fighting it!"

He looked around and took a deep breath.

"Jeanette I don't understand why you're in a rush to get to that level. Ok we're together almost 6 years but still don't you think we're a little too young. Besides if we do how can you be sure my father won't see it in my face when I go home tonight? Do you want me to end up getting grounded like Alvin did last year! Another thing how can you be sure Ms. Miller won't know what we did if it does happen. Both our parents are coming home tonight and will be there when we get home. Are you willing to take that chance because you're so anxious to feel what true passion feels like? Ok I'll admit you and I are teenage chipmunks but still it's a huge step in a relationship no matter what we happen to be."

She looked and said.

"I know that Simon, but I can't stop fantasizing about us at that level in our relationship. Which prevents me from sleeping at night because I wake up sweating bullets and breathing heavy! Simon I'm not kidding why else do you think I made that move at the cabin last year? My mind is saying I'm ready and so is my body…Please just try!"

He shook his head.

"No I just can't Jean I'm sorry. It's too risky and I'm not about to get grounded like Alvin did last year. So stop asking me I said no."

Alvin heard them arguing and stared.

"Oh really what you think it's funny that I had to sit in my room and watch you 4 have all kinds of fun? Well I got news for you maybe I hated every minute of it, but at least I didn't avoid my girl because I can't seem to control my hormones Mr. Brains. Now get your trunks on and let's get going I'm starving. As for you Jean pressuring him won't get you anywhere. Believe me when he's ready you'll definitely know…now let's go both of you I mean it!! I'm not about to get grounded again because of you 2. I want to be able to relax at our cabin and be with my girl away from the damn press and fans! Now move it!"

Simon put his trunks on and fished Jeanette's surf board from the water and followed behind Alvin and Brittany. Then came Eleanor and Theodore behind Simon and Jeanette. They all got back to shore and Alvin lay on the towel and stared out at the sea hitting against the shore. Then he sighed and put his shades on placing his hands underneath his head. Mike sat on his towel and eyed Brittany up and down as she took off Alvin's varsity jacket and walked back to where he lay. He looked up and saw her.

"Oh finally you took it off. Thank you now I won't have to worry about getting hotter than I already am because of the California sun. Do you have the sun block with you so I can put it on? Well then come by me and let me stop worrying about Mike's wandering eyes. Because if he doesn't knock it off my fist will go in his face mark my words. Now he's pissing me off the way he's eyeing you up and down."

She handed Alvin the bottle of sun block and moved her hair away from where her bikini was tied in the back. He put some in his hand and rubbed it in her skin causing her to sigh.

"Alvin your hands are so firm and you're only 15. I love getting a massage from you especially when my muscles are so tight. They feel so right on my skin just like the night we umm….Can I help you Eleanor?"

She looked and stared.

"The night you did what? Brittany I bought you and Alvin your food. Aren't you two going to eat? It's really hot too right off the grill."

Alvin sighed and responded.

"Thank you Elle. Of course we're going to eat. Go bring Theo his food before he passes out and we ate less than 3 hours ago too. He wonders why he can't lose weight; he better lay off the eating like a pig before he really over does it. Maybe you can talk some sense into your man cause he ain't listening to me, my brother, or our father!"

Eleanor sighed.

"Yea I know that Alvin; I'll try but I can't promise you that it'll work."

She walked away and he sighed with relief.

"Umm Brit can you try to watch what you say? You almost told your sister what I was doing at the Chipette tree house last year. Anyway I'll finish putting this on you and then go wash my hands so I can eat. Will you be alright when I go wash my hands or not?"

She looked at Mike and froze as he looked at her thighs beneath her. Then she looked at Alvin and said.

"Yea I'll be fine; your brothers and my sisters are here. I'm not really hungry right now though I need to get a tan; I'm so light it's not even funny."

He looked at her and said.

"No you need to eat and then you lay in the sun. I can hear your stomach growling. Don't go starving yourself either. I will not allow it you understand me? You're 14 Brittany and need to eat."

She smiled at him and looked up into his eyes and said.

"Yes sir. I'll eat my food like a good little chipette so you don't worry. As soon as you're done putting the sun block on me. You worry too much you know that."

He looked and said.

"I have to worry especially when my girl is as fly as you! Now stay still so I can finish."

She remained still as he continued to put the sun block on her soft skin. When he finished putting it on he closed the top and put his shirt back on leaving the buttons open. Then he looked and said.

"I'll be right back. Simon watch Mike by Brittany and tell me if he tries anything while I'm gone."

Simon nodded.

"Fine Alvin no problem; I'll keep an eye on him. Stop worrying I know what to do."

Jeanette rested her head on Simon's lap and asked.

"Do you really think he'll make a move on Brittany while Alvin is in the bathroom? I just hope Brittany has sense enough to avoid looking at him and eat her food while Alvin is gone. I don't want a repeat of last year when they almost kissed while Brittany was watching the display on her towel next to us."

Simon corrected her.

"Whoa hold up; he attempted to kiss her and her hand went across his mouth. They didn't almost kiss Jean. Besides she wasn't paying attention to the display she was too busy missing my brother and in tears. What he got grounded for is beyond me and I'm not asking anymore he'll definitely slam me! Another thing if you ever pull a stunt like you did earlier I swear you'll hear my mouth go off on you. Do I make myself clear; when I say no I mean no. Now you are really being ridiculous. What is the big deal if we make love or not? I still love you there's no doubt about it."

She sighed as she grabbed his hand be her waist and said.

"Cause the girls are picking on me and saying I'm gay or something because we haven't yet. Besides they say the best place to do it is by the shore with the waves crashing against the shore. Don't you wonder how good it'll feel when we do; I know I do. Simon what is your problem; you have no trust in me or something? I just don't understand!"

He looked and said.

"Wait a minute what makes you think that I have no trust in you? Of course I wonder, but Jean we aren't ready yet. We got close in Louisiana and you backed down so I stopped trying. Now please drop it Jake is looking over here. There goes Mike again…ooh I'm going to whack him I swear. What is taking Alvin damn the bathroom isn't that far from here! He's probably flirting again like usual!"

Theodore saw Mike try to sit next to Brittany and threw a small shell at her because her head was buried in her romantic novel again while she ate. She felt it hit her and looked up….Then she took a water bottle and threw it at Mike.

"Leave me alone I'm with Alvin now knock it off Mike! If you don't get your hands off of me I swear you'll get hurt! Now leave me the hell Alone! That's it now I've had it with you. I am with Alvin and don't want another boyfriend!! Now cool off!!"

She squirted Mike with a bottle of ice water and pushed him off of her. Then she went back to her book and ignored him while he threw sea shells at her trying to get her attention! Alvin appeared and Mike froze as he saw him walking back toward where Brittany lay and read her book while she lay on her stomach. Simon pointed to Mike as Alvin made his way back to the towel and Alvin glared. Then Mike lay on his towel and stopped looking where Brittany lay. He gulped and swallowed his Gatorade."

Alvin snuck up behind Brittany and tickled her. She smiled and said.

"Knock it off Alvin. I'm trying to read my book here. Alvin stop; ooh you are so annoying sometimes. Stop tickling me and eat your food already! You are so immature I swear!"

He kissed her neck and said.

"Immature am I? You have your nerve!"

She laughed and said.

"Talk about touchy…gee excuse me for living. Now knock it off and eat your lunch."

She looked up from her book and asked.

"What took you so long? The bathroom is not that far from our spot!"

He looked and said as he sat up and unwrapped his chicken.

"Fans up my butt again! Talk about annoying. I'm washing my hands in the bathroom and one of my fans come up to me and ask me for my autograph. So I signed his autograph and then 8 more came up to me and I ran all the way here! Sometimes I hate the fame I swear!"

She laughed and said.

"Oh well that's the breaks Alvin. You're a celebrity; that's what they do. It happens to me too so don't think you're the only one! You don't mean that either; you love the limelight so stop fronting like you don't! If you hated it you wouldn't be up on that stage singing for your millions of adoring fans! So stop complaining."

She rested her head on his lap and sighed.

"I'll be reading my book while you eat. You better set that so called friend of yours straight he won't leave me alone! He acts like he never saw me in a red bikini before and doesn't know what I'm taken means!"

Alvin stared at Mike and yelled.

"What part of Brittany is my girl do you not comprehend? Stop trying to make a play for my woman I mean it Mike or I'll severely injure you! Now this is ridiculous I mean it go flirt with one of the other girls from our High School and leave Brittany alone! Now I catch you bugging her one more time you will be on the floor best friend or not! She's off LIMITS!!Now turn around and get your eyes in that sick mind of yours and stop eyeing her up and down!"

Mike yelled back.

"No I won't I had a crush on her since the 4th grade and you knew it. Even though you knew how much I wanted her to my girl you still went and took her away from me! I think you let the fame get to your damn head and forget you have real friends that would do anything for you!"

Alvin looked and said.

"What the hell are you talking about? #1 I was with Brittany before she transferred to our school. So how could you have possibly had a crush on her since the 4th grade when she didn't come to our school till the middle of the 5th grade? Yea Mike that's right I was with Brittany even though she was in a different school than me! #2 I never forget who my friends are because of my fame! You really are out of line because you hate the fact that I got with Brittany before you had the chance. That's what your problem is so stop pretending it's not Ok let me enlighten you. You remember the Valentine's dance? She was my girl during that dance and still is to this day so stop pouting and making a big deal out of nothing! You're acting immature and we're in High School too."

Mike's eyes went up and he looked at him.

"Wait a second if that's the case then you and her been together since the 3rd grade? Oh boy do I feel stupid now! But you and her never paid attention to one another in school; how is that possible? Ok bro you're confusing me!"

He sighed and shook his head.

"I couldn't act like her boyfriend in school because of my image! No one knew we were together but me, my brothers, her sisters, and our parents. No one found out till the end of the 8th grade when I announced it to the press! You just don't listen when people speak! I told you that at basketball practice last year when I was running late for my date with Brittany! Will you stop trying to get with her now that I told you the truth?"

Mike sighed and said.

"Yea I'm sorry Alvin. I guess I should've listened to you when you were talking to Jake and I? Oh speaking of that night how'd it go?"

Alvin looked and swallowed hard.

"Umm fine. I got there at 8pm and she was asleep on the couch in front of the TV. Then I sat on the couch and let her sleep because she was really pissed off at me cause of some stupid comment I made when I called her earlier that afternoon. Then she woke up and threw a pillow at me and we umm sat up and watched TV. Since I was so tired I fell asleep in front of her TV and she woke up at 2am and I was late for my curfew. That's why I was grounded last year. Why did you think I was grounded?"

He looked and shrugged.

"I didn't really try to find out. All I knew was you being grounded gave me a chance to get with her."

Brittany laughed.

"Yea and you failed miserably. I'm still with my Alvin after being with him for nearly 6 years and having to hide the fact for 4 ½ years! Trying to control my temper when he flirted with the girls that passed in the hall. "

He stared and said.

"Oh really and you never flirted with other boys? Try again Ms. Popularity! I also had to control my temper when you flirted so don't even start that again! You were just as bad as me and don't deny it either. Ok we're not going to fight on the 4th of July now let's drop it already."

She sighed and said.

"Oh you're the one that started it not me Alvin. I'm not to blame this time. Actually I said nothing except you used to flirt when we were younger that's all I said. You're the one that turned it into more than me. Ok we're not fighting on the 4th it's over and done with so let's leave it at that."

He nodded and sipped his Gatorade after he wiped his hands off from the BBQ chicken. Then he moved his fingers across her forehead while she lay in his lap with the book over her face. She felt his fingers moving across her forehead and put her book down. Then she smiled up at him and said.

"Do you think he'll leave me alone now and I can enjoy the fireworks display tonight in your arms and not in Simon's car?"

He smiled down at her and their lips met. He put his Gatorade bottle down and brushed his hands down her cheek and said.

"Yes I do think he'll leave you alone tonight. He's already over there making a move on Tina. So you don't have to worry about him tonight and enjoy the fireworks in my arms. Do you like the way I only told him part of that night when I was running late for our date and ended up diving into passion with you."

She smiled and said.

"Oh yes; that was clever Alvin. Yea but even though I enjoyed it a great deal I was really scared! Then you avoided me and I felt so used and was thinking of breaking up with you because of your behavior after love. What I don't understand is why we acted so immature after we both made the decision that night to get there."

He shrugged and responded.

"Maybe because of the age we were. Aren't you glad that we worked it out and made up and are still going strong? I know I sure am glad we lasted."

She nodded and said as she moved her hands down his muscular chest.

"Yea I am glad we're still together. Then again I want to feel it again and maybe react more mature than I did after our 1st time. Don't you?"

He grabbed her hands and said.

"Yes Brittany I do. It depends on when and where it happens again. Then you're also forgetting my father watches every move we make now and the chance is slim we'll ever get left alone again. But I can assure you if we do get left alone again we'll both react more mature than we did after the 1st time. Let's see what happens when we go to our summer cabin alright?"

She sighed and ended up falling asleep on his lap. He looked down and realized she fell asleep on his lap and stroked her forehead gently while he stared out at the ocean. Then he put the umbrella up over their towel and sat back while she slept soundly. Simon looked and said.

"Hey where's Brittany?"

He looked and responded.

"Asleep on my lap. Where else would she be? Well I set Mike straight so he'll leave her alone. I still can't believe none of you told me what he tried while I was grounded. I'm just your brother and Brittany is my girl! Real nice Simon; lucky for you both that Brittany told me the truth."

Simon looked and said.

"But Alvin you have a bad temper. I was afraid to tell you because Mike is one of your best friends and you're the jealous type especially when it comes to Brittany! I was afraid you were going to hurt him; that's why I didn't tell you. So you shouldn't be getting mad at me. "

Theodore looked up and said.

"Yes he should get mad at you. I told you that you should've told him but no you told me you knew what you were doing? Well guess what you were wrong! He only talked to Mike; he didn't pound him like you predicted! So once again you were wrong and I was right!"

Alvin started to laugh and sipped his Gatorade while he watched Mike and Tina make out in the sand. Jill also pulled Jake down to her and they made out while she lay on her back gazing into his eyes. Theodore looked and stared.

"Oh brother those two or as bad as you and Brittany! I bet if Brittany wasn't asleep you two would be making out just like those 4."

Alvin looked at Theodore and stared.

"I resent that smart remark Teddy. Now you know damn well we never make out like those 4 you have your nerve. Especially when we're on the beach surrounded by a bunch of teenagers! What about you and Eleanor? Well you can't say anything can you. So I'd advise you to keep your yap shut! Fine then if you think you know it all then you tell me when you saw me and Brittany making out like that? Especially when both Mike and Jake have their hands by the bikini top slowly untying them and not caring! I have way more respect than that!"

Simon looked at Alvin and said.

"Ignore him will you? Look where his hands are so he needs to shut his mouth right now and look where he has his hands!"

Theodore looked and realized his hands were inside her bathing suit and gulped. Then Eleanor whacked him.

"Don't you dare; we haven't even frenched yet. Stop looking at those two and get your mind out of the gutter!! Theodore I mean it; you need to cool off now!!"

He blushed and stared.

"Ooh I'm sorry Elle I wasn't trying to….umm…Oh boy I'm going for a swim to cool off!"

Jeanette watched as Jill cracked Jake across the face when he tried to untie her bikini top. Then Jill ran down to the water and took Jake's surfboard out and laughed!

"Ooh Jakey come and get me!! You chauffenistic pig!!"


	13. Chapter 13

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 13

"4th of July Finale"

As Brittany slept on Alvin's lap Theodore sighed. Eleanor looked at him and asked.

"Theo what's wrong? What are you reading?"

He sighed and handed her the magazine. She read it and shook her head.

"Theo; Alvin wouldn't believe something like that. Unless it's true and you're feeling guilty now! Is it true what they're saying or not! Answer me now!"

Simon overheard and grabbed the magazine from Eleanor's hands. After he raed the article and stared at the picture he glared at his baby brother and yelled.

"How could you? You best march over there and tell Alvin before he finds out! Theodore!"

Alvin was fast asleep on the towel holding Brittany close. When he heard Simon yelling Brittany also woke up and saw the magazine in Simon's hands. She gulped and saw Simon's eyes slanted in anger as he looked at her. Then Jeanette glared at Brittany and Theodore.

Eleanor ran off in tears and Jeanette ran after her. Then Simon tried to hide the magazine from Alvin. He heard Mike talking to Tina. He looked at him and asked.

"What are you reading and why are you talking so softly?"

Mike looked and responded.

"Oh nothing bro. Just gossip about celebrities in this magazine. Some celebrity couple is rumored to have broken up cause of some drama. A teenage couple or something like that. It's not about any celebrities your age so don't stress over it!"

Simon hit his head.

"Real smooth Mike! Show him the article he's not dumb you know! If you don't I swear I'll show him it! That's it here Alvin this is what they're talking about."

He handed it to Alvin and his eyebrows rose as he ripped up the article. Brittany gulped as Alvin's eyes slanted in anger with his arms crossed by his chest. She looked and said.

"It's not what you think honest. Stop looking at me like that and let me explain."

He continued to glare and yelled.

"I'm listening now tell me why the hell you were kissing my baby brother at Jill's birthday party!"

Theodore responded.

"Alvin calm down and listen. Eleanor had something to do that night and Brittany asked me to with her since you were grounded. So I agreed to go with her to keep Mike away from her. So we went and James thought it would be fun to play truth or dare. When it landed on me I chose dare."

Alvin still glared.

"Yea and then what? He dared you to kiss your older brother's girlfriend? Do you know how to say no? Well do you and you had no idea that James's brother's girl is a reporter and photography for this stupid magazine and was just itching to get an exclusive on one of us! Well! Sorry to bust your bubble baby brother but that kiss doesn't look like a mistake. To be exact there's a lot of passion as your lips touch hers! So if you both know what's good for you; I'd advise you 2 to stay out of my face! I'm going after Jeanette to try and calm down Eleanor! NOW MOVE!!"

Alvin stormed off and Simon glared at them both.

"Now you both know why I said no to Brittany when she asked me to go! I had a feeling something was going to happen and I was right! Well I hope you both are satisfied Alvin and Eleanor are crying cause of this shit! Real smooth!!"

Jake looked and corrected him.

"Umm Simon your brother isn't crying. He's ticked off and seeing red!!"

Simon corrected him.

"You know what you may be his best friend; but I'm his brother and I'm telling you he's crying because of that article and picture! I've known him for 15 years bro! So don't try and correct me!"

Brittany looked and started to cry.

":Simon that kiss meant nothing to me! I love Alvin not Theodore! I had no idea that would happen!!"

Simon laughed and responded.

"Oh really try looking again BRITTANY!! It's in your eyes! So cut the fronting I'm not in the mood! You hurt Alvin and his own brother betrayed him!"

In the meantime Alvin wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks and saw Jeanette holding Eleanor as she cried onto her shoulder. He ran down to where they sat and said.

"Go on Jeanette; be with Simon. Let me talk to her. Don't look at me like that; I am not secretly in love with Eleanor like the series on the internet claims! My heart and soul belongs to Brittany; no other girl and definitely not my baby brother's girlfriend."

She sighed and ran back to where Simon waited for her. In the meantime Eleanor looked at him.

"I can't believe that thing is coming true from the internet. My boyfriend is secretly in love with my older sister and cheating on me with her too! What did I ever do to him to love Brittany and not me! Alvin I hate this! Please just hold me!"

He held her close as she cried into his chest and rubbed her shoulders.

"You're as confused as I am right now! I don't know where we went wrong Elle; all I do know is wherever we did caused them to cling to one another. I guess we both need to find someone new no matter how much I love your sister and you love my brother!"

Brittany ran off and saw Alvin holding Eleanor and went up behind him.

"Alvin can you just calm down for a minute and you too Elle. Please just listen to me. That picture was changed there's a piece that they kept out. After Theodore kissed me I cracked him across the mouth and yelled. Alvin I'm madly in love with you and could never hurt my sister like that especially since I know how much she loves Theodore! The part Theo left out was the way he went after James when he laughed and made a smart remark! Ask Jill she'll tell you what really happened! ALVIN PLEASE!! JUST LOOK AT ME I'm NOT LYING!!ALVIN PLEASE!!DON'T IGNORE ME WHEN I'm TALKING TO YOU!!"

Jake shook his head and ran to the pier and dragged James with him.

"Now you've done it! Get over there and back up the truth damnit! You know that Brittany nearly killed him when he kissed her! Go tell Alvin before I knock you out before the show begins! Move it James now!!"

Alvin walked away from Brittany and shook his head. She ran after him and pleaded.

"Please don't do this to me! Alvin!"

He shook his head and responded.

"Sorry Brittany not this time stay away from me! You have no idea how much that hurts knowing the only girl you love and actually gave it to loves your baby brother! My heart just broke in two leave me alone!! Go to your new man since he's more into you than I am! Just go!"

He buried his head in his hands and cried. James saw how hurt Alvin was and walked over to him and handed him the other half of the article he ripped out of the magazine when he handed it to Mike. Brittany ran away and went inside Simon's car and cried into her hands. Simon looked on the floor where Mike sat and realized the other half of the article and showed Jeanette.

"Oh no Brittany is telling the truth! Oh no what have I done? Where the hell is Theo now?"

Mike responded.

"He went to the store to get something. He didn't say what though. Simon what is that? Let me see it!"

He grabbed the magazine he grabbed from Theodore and put the whole thing together.

'No matter how hard they try nothing will break the love between Brittany Miller and her boyfriend Alvin Seville; lead singer of the Chipmunks. In his own words Theodore Seville drummer of the Chipmunks says this. My heart is no one else's but Eleanor Miller's one third of the Chipettes. Besides nothing will break the bond with my brothers Alvin and Simon because of our fame and finding love so young.'

'_As you can see Brittany's hand goes across Theodore's mouth as he leans over to kiss her after the dare from a close friend of both groups! Sincerely he apologizes to Brittany and yells at the camera man as he snapped several pictures of Theodore and Brittany'_

Theodore came running back to where everyone sat. He saw his brother Alvin crying and tapped him on the back.

"Alvin before you whack me; read the whole article! The idiot thought it would be funny to rip it in two so you didn't see the other part!"

Alvin wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed the magazine from Theodore and read the whole article and turned it to pg 7 where the article continued. He saw where Brittany's hand went across Theodore's mouth and asked.

"Is that the reason your mouth was bleeding when you came home that night? Ok now I'm reading that stupid series on the internet too damn much! Theodore I'm sorry; oh no where's Brittany? Now that you explained it to me go explain it to your woman while I go get mine!"

Theodore glared at James and said.

"Ok I will but can we take care of this smart guy who thinks he's so slick first! I'll feel a whole lot better if we do!"

Alvin smiled slyly and Theodore and him picked up James and threw him in the water and laughed.

" Sorry bro it was a joke! Now go dry off while we fix this mess! I advise you to stop reading that garbage on the internet and ask first understood!"

Jake hi fived Alvin and Theodore.

"Real slick boys now go get your women while I help this wash up out of the water! Alvin go on Brittany is really upset cause of that stunt James pulled! As for you Theodore go talk to Eleanor! NOW!!"

He walked over to where Eleanor used a stick and wrote.

'Theodore loves Brittany not Eleanor!'

He grabbed the stick and erased it then he wrote….

"Theodore and Eleanor 4 Ever! Alvin and Brittany 4 Ever"

She looked at the page and shook her head. Then he grabbed her hand and helped her turn the page to 7…..She read it and smiled at him as he leaned over to kiss her. She embraced him tightly as their lips met and then their tongues touched. She closed her eyes as the kisses became more intense and felt his hands moving from her waist and felt her body descend to the sand.

"Theo we shouldn't not here anyway! Besides it's getting dark we'll miss the fireworks! Oh what the hell No better scenario then as the waves crash against the shore if you ask me! I'm yours!"

His cell went off and he ignored it and continued to kiss Eleanor full of passion as the waves crashed against the shore. She felt his hands moving to her straps and gulped as sweat began to form along her body. Then he paused as he heard Dave's tone. He answered after he caught his breath.

"Hey dad what's up? Oh we're just at the beach waiting for it to get dark. Oh Alvin is surfing like usual and Simon is probably reading a book! You're home early. I'll make sure I tell them about the signing. Theo out and we'll see you tonight when we go home. Bye dad!"

He hung up his cell and saw Jake staring at them.

"Now that you two made up can we please go get ready so we can watch the display? Teddy my boy on the beach is not a good place for a celebrity to get down and dirty on. You never know how many photographers are around. So I'd advise you to wait a little longer get my drift!"

He looked and saw three photographers.

"Ok Jake you made your point. Please don't tell my brothers about what almost happened since I was almost the 1st one to experience the intensity of something I called disgusting! Alvin is right now I don't think it's gross!"

Jake laughed.

"Well it's safe to say you're not gay Teddy!"

Theodore's eyes slanted.

"Run that by me again! I'll give you gay; I'll knock you out! Don't you ever say that to me again! I'm straight bro!"

He ran after Jake and James laughed.

"Boy I guess your man has a tough side after all! Umm Elle fix your bathing suit it's showing a lot! I'll turn around while you fix it!"

She fixed her bathing suit and threw Theodore's shirt over her because she got a chill and walked behind James as they walked back to the area where they sat! Simon looked up and said.

"Ok people the display is less than 40 minutes away! Is everyone back together now?"

Eleanor laughed.

"No one broke up Simon. Where are Brittany and Alvin?"

Simon looked and said.

"In my car talking for the past 30 minutes now! I'll kill him if he does what I think he's going to in my car!"

Alvin emerged and responded.

"Ha you're funny. I went to get my jeans on braniac! Get your mind from the gutter already! Now you're acting ridiculous I swear! Do me a favor and stop reading that series on the internet."

Brittany arrived and sat on Alvin's lap while he sat on Simon's car. She played with his chains and smiled.

"See I told you it wasn't what you thought! No one can kiss me like you Alvin Seville! Speaking of that can you remind me how good your kisses are? I have cherry flavored lip gloss on!"

He smiled at her and responded.

"Ooh Cherry my favorite."

She smiled as their lips met and wrapped her arms around his neck. Theodore looked and stared.

"Ok now I can't even kiss like that."

Simon looked and said.

"Neither can I so stop complaining. I'll be right back I'm getting changed."

They watched as Simon and Jeanette headed toward the bathrooms and sat on the towel as they waited for them to return. Jake laughed as Theodore watched Alvin and Brittany making out as the moonlight shined on them.

"Theo watching them won't give you pointers. That's just Alvin what can we do?"

Jill laughed.

"Nothing really. They're madly in love with one another that's why when they kiss it lasts pretty long. Unlike a certain boyfriend I know who can't kiss right Jake."

Mike laughed as Tina sat on his car next to him and said.

"How long you two together again? Wow Jake you're slow! No wonder why Jill is so into Alvin even though her best friend has him."

Tina looked and said.

"What about you Mike! You can't kiss right either so don't start talking! I bet Simon kisses better than you do."

Jeanette and Simon arrived and said. "Umm Alvin and Brittany can you move over we want to sit too?"

Brittany broke away from Alvin and moved over as Alvin did and said.

"Sorry about that Jean. Theo and Elle go get changed the display goes up in less than 15 minutes!"

Brittany looked at Jeanette.

"Hey Jean; Tina thinks Simon kisses better than Mike."

Jeanette sat on Simon's lap as he got on the car and smiled.

"Maybe so but I'm the only one who knows that now aren't I? Right Simon?"

He looked at Alvin.

"What is it a competition or something? Is that all girls talk about in the locker room about the way their boyfriend kisses them?"

Alvin shrugged.

"Why you asking me I've never been in the girls' locker room. It's probably cleaner conversations in the girls' locker room than the boys' locker room?"

Brittany looked and said.

"No it's not believe me! That's all they talk about is having experience or not and I walk away!"

Simon looked at Alvin and winked.

"Yea ok you have no clue how bad it is in our locker room! We're talking details ladies! Right Alvin?"

He nodded and sighed.

"Yea major details! Especially when my two best friends are always talking about the ones they score with! Annoying if you ask me!"

Mike looked.

"Oh really what bout the girls you score with Mr. Innocent?"

Alvin looked and laughed.

"Ok that's you and Jake not me. You got the wrong chipmunk!"

At that Simon laughed and hi fives Alvin.

When Theodore and Eleanor return the fireworks start and they hold their girls close as they watch in silence. Brittany sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and said.

"Oh the perfect 4th of July watching the sky light up when my man holds me in his arms! Better than sitting in the car by myself Mike!!"


	14. Chapter 14

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 14

"Coming of Age pt 1"

As the 3 couples headed up to the crosswalk to the house; Alvin grabbed Brittany's waist and she smiled at him. Then Simon and Theodore watched as he pushed her up against the pole by the house and sighed.

"There they go again. Does a day pass that they don't make out like that? I haven't even kissed like that yet and we're with our women the same amount of time he is with Brittany. Yet before a year ago they never kissed that passionately. Did something change with them or something? Hello Simon I'm talking to you. Simon."

Eleanor tapped Theodore.

"He's not listening he's pre occupied at the moment with my sister. I noticed that to but not so sure if Jean did or not. What do you think could've changed between them? Can you recall anything from a year ago when Alvin was running late for the date with my sister? "

He thought back and responded.

"I remember calling him and getting yelled at. Then he came in at 2am all sweaty, when our fan was on in our room. Then the behavior at the mall; you don't think they could've? Then after that scenario my father grounded him for the entire summer vacation. I wouldn't put it past him if that's what you're asking me? He is known as the bad boy of the band. Yet I'm not trying to find out why he was grounded last summer he'll pound me!"

She looked at him and said.

"Same with Brittany she always gets mad when Jean or I ask her. So we both decided to drop it. Anyway that kiss we shared by the pier was very passionate. What got into you Theo? All the years we've been together you never kissed me like that before; I never knew you were capable of that kind of kiss. Why all of a sudden?"

He smiled slyly and responded.

"I'm a chipmunk teenager it's my nature. Sorry it took that long but I'm shy."

She smiled and asked.

"Can I have one more like that to end the night right please? Theodore please that's all I ask?'

He looked at her and said.

"Oh so we can end up the way we were under the pier on the beach tonight? Elle we were very close and I don't want to risk it again. Besides my father is watching through our kitchen window."

She looked and said.

"For goodness sake Theo it's a kiss nothing else. I'm not that wild to right on the front lawn. I just want to kiss you like we did earlier that's all."

He watched as Alvin and Simon continued to make out with her sisters and sighed.

"We might as well since there's nothing else to really do. Besides I have a lot to make up for don't I?"

She smiled and said.

"Oh yes you most certainly do have a lot to make up for! Especially since according to the Love Chronicles…No one had ever kissed you like my sister the 1st time you two supposedly!"

He looked and responded.

"Excuse me are you serious? That is nothing but some pathetic person's fantasy. I would never especially with my older brother's girl! #1 He'll kill me and then go after her. #2 My bond with my brothers is too tight to do something like that to any of them. Oh I suppose you and Alvin also slept together in that stupid series? Elle look at me and listen.

"I would never love another girl but you. You are my everything and my soul mate. Eleanor listen to me I'm serious. If I ever get to that level in a relationship it would be you no other girl understand?"

She knew he was telling the truth and smiled. Then she looked into his green eyes as his lips met hers once again and embraced him tightly. Alvin heard Dave calling.

"Boys come on it's getting late you need to get some sleep so we can get up early tomorrow to go to our cabin. Alvin, Simon , and Theodore let's go now I mean it. Boys now or I'll ground all 3 of you."

Alvin broke away from Brittany and said.

"See you tomorrow at 8:30am babe. Love you; sweet dreams to you. Simon and Theodore come on now before we get grounded and I'll pound you both if we do! Now I mean it you two."

Simon broke away from Jeanette.

"Sorry I have to cut it short, but I like my face where it is right now. Love you Jean see you in the morning. Remember be at our house at 8:30am. Goodnight my precious sweet dreams to you to."

She smiled.

"Love you to Simon. See you in the morning. I'll have sweet dreams cause I'll be dreaming about you."

He smiled and said.

"Same with me to I'll be dreaming about you."

Theodore looked as Alvin tapped him gently. He broke away from Eleanor and smiled at her.

"Goodnight Elle see you in the morning. I love you."

She smiled and responded.

"Love you to my Teddy bear. See you in the morning."

At that remark Brittany and Jeanette laughed.

"Teddy bear talk about nick names. Goodnight boys see you in the morning."

The boys watched as the girls walked across the street to their house and sighed.

"Aren't we the luckiest rock stars in the biz; having beautiful women loving us for our personality and not the stupid fame. Alvin are you listening hello!"

Alvin looked and sighed.

"Yea we are. Sorry bout that boys. Just can't believe that stupid magazine article nearly broke us up. Then that stupid internet series! Ooh that ticks me off I swear! I'm going to read that one of these days! Now I'm really angry!"

Simon gulped.

"You really don't want to bro. Believe me you really don't. You're better off not reading it. Speaking of which remind me to erase it from my play list. I was actually falling into that series when I saw that picture; sorry Theo."

Theodore looked and said.

"It's ok Simon I know. It's too dramatic for me to read. Like we don't have enough drama in our lives already. Especially poor Alvin here."

Alvin looked and responded.

"Yea tell me bout it. Just because I'm supposedly the bad boy the press just loves to write about me. When I'm not even that bad!"

Simon looked and said./

"Umm Alvin yea you are that bad. Why do you think the fans love you so much!"

He sighed.

"Ok maybe I am bad; but they over exaggerate Simon. Especially that picture of me supposedly doing Chelsea in the backseat of a car! Now that is beyond a lie! Look at it; it's me and Brittany making out nothing else!"

He handed it to Simon and he looked at it and read it.

"Whoa they are over exaggerating in this article, and that is Brittany not Chelsea! Hello Chelsea isn't a brunette she's a dumb blonde obsessed with you. I hope Brittany didn't see this article she'll be angry and you two will have one of your famous lovers' quarrels!"

He shook his head.

"Yea she did and we had one of our lovers' quarrels. To be exact she called my cell the same day the article was printed and started yelling at me on the cell. I just sat there and listened to her accusing me of cheating on her! Then I yelled back and hung up on her!"

Theodore laughed.

"Ooh you have it bad bro. Lucky that Eleanor isn't like that. Well I don't think she is. Oh no is that a picture of me supposedly making out with Juliet? Oh no way; I'm not answering my cell 2 night. I'm going to bed. Alvin look for yourself."

He looked at the picture and shook his head.

"Oh no they're going after Theo now too? Ooh Simon you'll be the next target. So you better be careful! We all know how jealous Jeanette is."

He sighed and said.

"They can't I'm the goody two shoes in the band remember? I'm safe unlike you two! Ooh this is rich!!"

All 3 brothers entered the house and got ready for bed. Alvin balled up the two articles and pulled his bed down. Then he set the alarm and drifted off to sleep when his head hit the pillow. Theodore also got in his bed and fell asleep when his head hit the pillow. Poor Simon lay awake in his bed and thought about what almost happened at the beach after he wiped out! Then he wondered.

'Is she trying to tell me she's ready or something? Man I'm so confused right now it's not even funny! Only if Alvin would tell me why he was all sweaty the night he came in at 2am that morning. I need advice and am not even sure if he's the one I should go to or Dave. It seems like he knows more about that sort of thing than our own father. My life is just boring I swear!'

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Then a few hours after he fell asleep visions of him and Jeanette all sweaty and breathing heavy played in his mind. Alvin was awaken by Simon screaming out and making sounds of pleasure. He looked over at Simon's bed and shook his head. Then he tried to drown him out by putting his pillow over his head! Still hearing it he got aggravated and put his CD player on his ears so he could sleep. Theodore heard Alvin's music blasting and looked at Simon's bed. Then he also heard it and pulled the pillow over his ears along with his covers!

"Simon shut up we're trying to sleep here! SIMON!!"

Theodore got mad and threw a pillow at Simon . Then he woke up and looked at him.

"Why did you throw a pillow at me Theodore? I was asleep and you woke me up!! I'm going to pound you for that."

Theodore glared.

"Go on and try I'll get Alvin up and we'll see who gets pounded. Now shut up and let us sleep! Simon we have to get up early in the morning and you're screaming out like something is happening with you and Jeanette; when no one is in the room but the three of us! Now shut up and go to sleep it's 3am; we're getting up in less than 3 hours! Goodnight Simon!"

Theodore lay back down in his bed and closed his eyes again. Simon felt his chest and looked on his bed.

'Why is my bed soaked with sweat! Oh no not again with this!! I need to do something about these stupid dreams.'

He covered his bed and slept on top of his comforter with a sheet on him and finally fell asleep peacefully for a little bit. Around 5am Alvin heard it again and left his bed and entered the spare room. Then he got under the covers and fell asleep peacefully after he set the alarm for 6:30am.


	15. Chapter 15

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 15

"Brotherly Advice"

Alvin was awakened by Simon screaming and shook his head.

'Not again with this Simon. You really got it bad bro.'

He threw a pillow at him and Simon jumped up. Then he looked at Alvin's bed.

"I didn't umm disturb you did I? I just can't sleep tonight."

Alvin looked with his arms crossed by his chest.

"Will you please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep and you're keeping me up! Now enough; clear your mind and go to sleep before I knock you out and make you sleep! We have to get up at 6:30am and it's now 1:30am."

He took his pillow from Simon and Simon gulped as Alvin glared. Then he got back in his bed and put his i-pod in his ears to drown out Simon. Shortly after he put his I-pod in Alvin was fast asleep in his bed. Simon remained awake and stared at his ceiling while he lay in his bed. Finally falling asleep peacefully. Alvin looked on his brother's bed and sighed with relief he finally fell asleep and put the covers over him clicking on their ceiling fan above their beds. Then he saw Teddy wide awake and said.

"Go to sleep Teddy; Simon is fast asleep we can all sleep. See you in the morning. Goodnight Theodore."

Theodore looked up and asked.

"Is that normal for an average teen to have those dreams? What if I'm not average; I'm 15 and still haven't dreamt like Simon?"

Alvin laughed.

"Yes you did Teddy my boy several times. It's nothing to be afraid of it's part of growing up. Now get some sleep see you in the morning. Shh here comes Dave now get to sleep we have to get up at 6:30am. '

Theodore fell asleep and Alvin jumped back under the covers in his bed and also drifted off to sleep as Dave opened the door.

"Boys are you still? Alvin, Simon, and Theodore."

He shook his head and closed the door quietly behind him. Then Alvin sighed with relief. As he slept visions of him and Brittany making love played in his mind and caused him to toss and turn. This time Theodore was awakened and threw a pillow at Simon. Simon woke up and yelled.

"Theodore why did you throw the pillow at me? I just got to sleep. What is it?"

Theodore pointed to where Alvin slept and said.

"Told you he wasn't innocent! You owe me 10 dollars Simon. I knew there was a reason they're relationship suddenly changed."

Simon shrugged and said.

"And your point is what exactly? So for once you're right good for you now can I go back to sleep? Goodnight Theodore now get to sleep! Oh shit you woke him up! Hi Alvin! Goodnight I'm going back to sleep now!"

Alvin looked and closed his eyes once again. Simon sighed with relief and glared at Theodore. Then he covered himself and fell back to sleep peacefully. Theodore also put his comforter over himself and fell back to sleep peacefully.

At the Miller household Brittany was sitting up in her bed writing in her diary as she tried desperately to drown out Jeanette's screaming out Simon's name several times. She got angry and threw a pillow at her sister. Jeanette sat up and was breathing heavy as sweat dripped down her body. She saw Brittany glaring and gulped.

"Brittany I'm so sorry. I just can't seem to stop having these dreams! What am I going to do? I'm so confused; I try to clear my mind and just can't seem to. What do they mean; and lately they feel so real that I actually look under my covers to see if he's asleep next to me! You know like you did not so long ago before you decided to write in your diary all about ALVIN!"

She glared.

"It's called puberty Jeanette. All teenagers go through it. Now will you please get to sleep we have to get up at 6:30am and it's already 1:45am. I have been going through it since I was 11 ½ and know what you're going through. The key is not to think about Simon and you won't fantasize! How do you think I sleep at night especially being the lucky one to be with Alvin? No matter how many Alvin groupies talk trash about me because they're not as lucky!"

Jeanette looked and said.

"I understand ,but Brittany I want to experience the intensity you did last year with Alvin! Don't get angry just admit it and give me some advice I'm so anxious just to feel that satisfaction the girls on our squad so brag about! Unless you're ashamed of yourself. That's the only reason Dave would've grounded him for the whole summer! I'm your sister at least tell me! Brittany please Simon already knew and Alvin admitted it to him. Be a good sister and help me out please I'm begging you!"

Brittany looked at Jeanette and responded.

"Fine but in the morning. Jeanette it's really late we have to get to sleep. We'll talk in the morning I promise. Goodnight Jeanette. Until we talk clear your mind and get some sleep."

She sighed as she watched Brittany put her comforter over herself and drift off to sleep. Then she put her comforter over herself and drifted off to sleep peacefully after she cleared her mind. Eleanor sighed with relief and fell asleep peacefully.

Back at the Seville house The alarm went off and Theodore was the 1st one up. He stormed off downstairs.

"Alvin get up the alarm went off! Will you please shut him up; he's driving me crazy! He kept me up all night screaming out Jeanette's name over 100 times! You don't even scream out Brittany's name that many times!"

Alvin opened his eyes and glared at Theodore.

"Whoa and exactly what is that supposed to mean Teddy? I don't scream out my girl's name in my sleep you little brat! Exactly what are you getting at? It's called puberty Theodore I told you that last night!"

Theodore laughed.

"You tell me why all of a sudden you two are the closest relationship then. Not till recently have you been so close. Just recently you two look for every chance to make out and act so lovey dovey. I mean especially you; you say you're not a hopeless romantic and Alvin since that morning you came in at 2am you have become the romantic one out of the 3 of us. Will you please just admit it and stop lying about why you were grounded last year! ALVIN!!"

Dave heard them arguing and yelled.

"Alvin and Theodore stop arguing its 6:30am; boys I said enough! ALVIN!!"

Alvin headed downstairs ignoring Theodore still bugging him. He sat at the kitchen table and ate his breakfast in silence while he listened to his I-pod. Simon finally emerged from their room and sat at the kitchen table and ate his breakfast. Alvin watched as Simon played with his food and looked at him concerned. Then he sighed and sipped his juice. Dave looked at Simon and asked.

"Simon are you alright? What's the matter son talk to me and why couldn't you sleep last night?"

Simon took a sip of his juice and said.

"I'm fine Dave really. Just couldn't sleep last night. Nothing is wrong with me I'm fine."

Alvin knew he had to talk to Simon because he was real upset and shook his head. When he finished his breakfast Alvin put the water in the sink to soak the dishes and headed outside to shoot some hoops.

"Simon when you're done eating come outside we're going to talk. Dave I'll be outside shooting hoops just get me when everyone is done eating."

Alvin ran up to their room and grabbed his ball then he headed outside and shot some baskets while he looked up at Brittany's bedroom window. In the meantime inside the girls' room Brittany heard the ball hit the back board and woke up. She got out of her bed and opened her drapes and watched as he shot baskets. Then she heard Eleanor laughing.

"What's the matter are you tempted again to repeat what happened last year. Well are you? You're acting like you've never seen his chest before. When we all know you're not innocent Brittany! When Jean and I came in that night we heard you two at it in your bed. Then the next morning you couldn't get up out of the bed and the behavior at the mall please Brittany cut the fronting everyone knows you and Alvin did it already. You were in the tree house all alone with him and in your pajamas too! Don't sit there and tell me you resisted him. Admit it Brittany!"

She slammed their window and yelled.

"I told you it's none of your business now leave me alone Elle! I said leave me alone and make sure you get Jeanette up! I'm taking a shower."

Jeanette yelled.

"I'm already up thank you. Eleanor leave her alone; you're making a big deal out of nothing. Eleanor if you don't shut up I'm going to shut you up now go downstairs and help Ms. Miller; now Eleanor move it!"

Eleanor glared at Jeanette.

"Oh really you kept me up all night screaming out Simon's name! let's see over 100 times as you slept so don't go telling me what to do! As for Brittany I don't know who she thinks she's fooling!"

Jeanette grabbed her sister's shirt and slanted her eyes in anger.

"Yea so may be I did scream out Simon's name in my sleep, but you're worse than me and Brittany put together so don't even start on me at 6:30am in the morning. Now get your butt downstairs and help Ms. Miller! OH THEODORE!!"

Eleanor glared.

"I do not dream like that you're crazy! That's the last thing from my mind thank you!"

Jeanette was about to pop Eleanor when Ms. Miller entered their room.

"Jeanette what are you doing? Put your sister down and tell me where is Brittany."

Jeanette put Eleanor down and she ran downstairs. Then she turned to Ms. Miller.

"She got me mad and Brittany is in the shower. I'm going in after she gets out we'll be down shortly. See you when we're done taking our showers."

Jeanette watched as Ms. Miller exited the room and sighed with relief. Then she also went by the window and watched Alvin shoot baskets. She opened their window.

"Hey Alvin good morning. Now that's our basketball captain's skills at their best! Where's Simon?"

He laughed and looked up at their window.

"Thanks I think. He's inside still eating breakfast why what's the matter?"

She looked and responded.

"Nothing just curious I guess. See you at 8:30am bye Alvin."

He shook his head really confused.

"Oh ok, see you at 8:30am Jean bye now!"

Simon exited their house and Alvin heard him.

"So you are ready to experience what I did last year? Here let's go talk on the porch so Mr. know it all doesn't overhear and get his butt kicked personally by me."

Simon looked puzzled.

"You're not going to pound me for asking you about umm last year? Alvin I'm so confused. I've been having these dreams since I was 12 and had no trouble controlling myself; but then when we went to Louisiana the urge returned and I fought it every single night she slept next to me. Now I'm 15 and the dreams are more intense and I can feel her on top of me screaming out my name and digging her nails into my skin. I wake up and look under my covers to see if she's there by my side! ALVIN I'm losing it every time she's near me. What am I going to do? I don't want to attack her and make her hate me like Brittany hated you after you did it!"

Alvin looked appalled.

"I didn't attack her Simon. I thought we were finished after she hung up on me! When I got there I saw broken bottles of root beer cooler on their floor and she was fast asleep on the couch. So I just decided to sit on the couch and watch her sleep while I finished watching the episode I missed. I lit the candles and she woke up and you know the rest. Another thing she didn't hate me either; she was just thinking I was going to treat her like Jake treats the girls he scores with. The only reason I treated her so badly that day was because I was ashamed of myself and didn't know if I could face her! Besides I felt so guilty because she gave me her innocence at such a young age! One thing you better keep in mind is that it's intense!! When I say intense I mean it!! You can't plan it bro it just happens when you least expect it to!"

Simon looked up and asked.

"I understand that, but how will I know when we're going to? Are there any signs I should know about or feel before?"

he paused for a minute.

"There are a few signs but not many. The main sign is when your whole body ignites like you're on fire when you make out with her sitting up or lying down. The other sign is sweat forming on your forehead and soaking your shirt if you're wearing one, and then finally the kisses become more intense and before you know it an energy like none you've ever felt emerges and take you over as she screams out your name several times and digs her nails into your skin. Then everything around you vanishes from your sight. Then finally when it ends her body feels so soft against yours as she lays in your arms. Just don't act like an insensitive jerk like I did! Still to this day I hate myself because I treated her so badly after we made love that night! Simon it's intense and you never know when it's going to end, but there is no words during all there is are the sound of your hearts rapidly beating inside your chest and the sound of your breathing as you get deeper! Just be careful and make sure she's ready that's all I can really tell you bro. The rest is up to you."

Simon sighed and smiled.

"Thanks Alvin that really helped a lot. I am lucky to have a brother like you to talk to about girls and not ridicule me like one of my friends at school. He laughed in my face when asked him what those dreams mean. I should've just asked you in the beginning or maybe Dave?"

Alvin looked.

"Umm not Dave Simon. He would tell you the same thing he told me oh it's only a dream it means nothing! Yea try again that's why the night I was running late for my date with Brittany we ended up on her bed. Mind you the night before I had one of those dreams and look what happened."


	16. Chapter 16

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 16

"Sisterly Advice"

Jeanette stared out of their window and watched as Alvin and Simon played one on one. Then she watched as they both took off their shirts and sighed. She watched as Simon took the ball from Alvin and made a jump shot laughing. Simon looked up and saw her.

"Hey Jeanette my precious what are you laughing about? I'm trying out for the basketball team this year since my girl is also a cheerleader like her older sister. Why don't you come downstairs and watch us play?"

She smiled and responded.

"Sure we will after we eat our breakfast see you in a bit Simon love you. I have to take my shower now."

Brittany walked over to where Jeanette was still staring as Simon turned his back again. Alvin took the ball from Simon and made a jump shot. Then Brittany also laughed as Simon took the ball from him.

"Oh looks like we might have a new captain this year Alvin; it seems like Simon is a better player than you."

Alvin looked and stared.

"He wishes he was a better player than me. See you in a bit babe. I think your sister needs advice. We have to get back to our game now Bye Brittany."

Simon looked as Alvin took the ball from him and tried to block his jump shot but didn't succeed. They played a few games and Simon asked.

"Do you think I'll a make the team? I mean I may be the smart one but I am also a guy you know. What happened with Brittany's ex anyway?"

Alvin smiled slyly as he made another shot.

"Oh he got taken off the team because he was caught doing some type of drug on school grounds thanks to Nathan the hall monitor. We're in the 9th grade bro, I have to start all over from the bottom. That's why you better improve on your shots bro or you will not even be able to try out. You're forgetting Football season starts when school starts. Then Basketball season and Jake keeps on telling me to go out for the football team which I'm not I'll get killed."

Simon laughed.

"What do you mean by that? You play football too Alvin and might have a chance to make the team. It won't kill you to try now will it! I mean we both know that Mike, Jake, James, and that idiot Nathan will most likely make the team. They played for our city since they were like 6."

Alvin sighed.

"Oh please don't remind me of that jerk Nathan! He messes with Theo he'll be a sorry freshman. Come on Simon we still have few more points to make then we can rest."

He sighed.

"Think about the football team Alvin we both know that Brittany will make the squad and so will Jeanette. How am I going to remain in control when we're at our cabin? I'm really scared I'm going to completely lose it and literally attack Jeanette!"

Alvin laughed.

"Simon now you're acting ridiculous. You will not attack Jeanette now calm down."

In the meantime Jeanette went in her shower and closed her eyes as she rinsed out her hair. Visions of Simon and her in passion played in her mind and she could feel the intensity and his hot breath against her bare skin as they got deeper! She opened her eyes and looked around the shower to see if he was there with her. She sighed with relief and finished washing off after she rinsed out her hair. When she was finished with her shower she got dressed and exited their bathroom drying her hair. Brittany looked.

"Jean what's the matter? Why are you all shaken up? What do you want to know about last year? Jeanette what is on your mind?"

She brushed her hair and responded.

"Simon and I at an intimate level since Louisiana. That's why I made a play for him on the beach yesterday. Then so many other times at the cabin. Brittany it's hopeless all I can think about is making love to Simon. Yet I know he's just not ready to get that far yet even if I am! You should've seen me when you were in the shower. My whole body started to heat up when he took off his shirt to play a game with Alvin. Then in the shower I had visions of us in passion and could feel how hot his breath was against my bare skin! Brittany it gets worse when I sleep at night."

She stared at Alvin as he played basketball with Simon and sighed.

"What; you have seen Simon's chest a million times. Now you're over exaggerating Jean. When you say worse? What do you mean exactly?"

She sighed.

"The same as in the shower, but more intense. Let's say this I feel the sweat dripping, hear the heavy breathing, feel his body against mine as we get deeper, our hearts beating rapidly in our chests as we move across the bed and the sounds of pleasure escaping his lips and his breath so hot against my bare skin. It's scary and feels so real!"

Brittany looked and responded.

"Whoa you really do have it bad and you're all heated up too. What did you want to talk to me about last night?"

Jeanette sighed as she watched Simon take the ball from Alvin and make the shot.

"Brittany by any chance did you and him umm! Oh boy here it goes. Did you and Alvin make love in the tree house the night you seemed so angry at him when I checked in? I mean when Theo called Alvin he seemed very annoyed; by any chance did he interrupt something?"

Brittany smiled slyly.

"Hmm not really; we were getting ready to make out when Theo called Alvin. Then after Alvin called Dave and finally shut off his cell we went with our normal routine; and then a normal make out session turned into so much more! His kisses became more intense and then his body temperature suddenly rose and his hands moved from his side and in places he never put them before causing a draft to come over my body, sweat dripped down and then suddenly I was on my bed in passion screaming his name every time he came down on me. Then he took my breath away and the remainder of the night there were no words just screaming and sounds of pleasure as we got deeper, our hearts rapidly beat in our chests and every thing just faded from sight as we moved across my bed gripping one another. I think I really scratched up his back too. Jean it was real scary at first. I actually froze when I saw the desire burning in those beautiful eyes of his. I think we made love twice in the same night. The 1st time he lead and scared the daylights out of me. Then the 2nd time I lead and when it ended the 2nd time we both fell a sleep wrapped in one another's arms. I guess that's why neither of us heard you and Elle come in we were knocked out. Then I guess around 1:30AM OR 1:45AM he woke up and left because he missed his curfew. It's intense Jeanette and happens so fast within seconds! Some warning signs you might want to watch for are; sweat starting to form, your body temperatures rapidly rising and the kisses becoming so intense you can't speak. Just make sure you know what you're getting yourself into before you start! Jean I'm telling you don't act immature like we did after it ended! Also make sure you're both ready. Most likely you'll see the desire burning in his eyes as you make out. Make sure you feel secure and can put your trust in him or it won't work. That's all I can tell you Jean the rest is up to you and your partner! It takes 2 not 1 remember that."

She watched as Alvin made another shot and sighed. Then she saw Eleanor from the corner of her eye reading her diary. She ran after her and Jeanette ran after them both as Brittany chased Eleanor.

"Don't you dare read that entry Elle? I'll kill you! Give it to me you little brat!! Ms. Miller: Eleanor took my diary again and won't give it back! Oh Jeanette she has yours too!"

Jeanette ran after her and tackled her to the floor.

"Give it to me you little brat! Brittany help me please!"

Brittany grabbed Eleanor and took the diaries from her hands.

"Stop reading our diaries you little brat! It's none of your business why Alvin was grounded a year ago. Now stop acting immature already! You're 14 start acting it already! Now enough!"

Eleanor got up and said.

"I know you're not innocent Brittany I already read it in your diary! Why don't you just admit it and stop being so private!"

Brittany laughed.

"Oh that entry is about a dream I had. Oh you're so naïve! Let's eat breakfast before Ms. Miller grounds all 3 of us."

They all sat at the table and ate their breakfast in silence. Brittany ate her breakfast and still thought about the 1st night they made love and smiled. Jeanette waved her hand in her face.

"Umm Brittany you're done eating. Can you wake up now! Brittany! Stop being in that trance before you get caught! Brittany; Eleanor is staring! Brittany! Oh boy this is not good."

Ms. Miller looked at her and asked.

"Brittany dear how is your relationship with Alvin doing? Brittany?"

She responded.

"Oh umm fine why are you asking?"

She looked in her eyes and knew she was hiding something.

"Did anything in particular happen in the tree house the night you insisted on staying there alone? Did a certain Chipmunk spend the night there with you? I saw the way you two were behaving after the date. Especially him completely avoiding you; actually Eleanor told me about the way you two were avoiding one another!"

Brittany swallowed hard.

"No of course not. He had basketball practice that night. I was in the tree house all by myself! He actually called me to cancel our date that night that's why we were fighting the day we went to the mall no other reason! Eleanor forgot to mention that small little detail didn't she? You can ask Jean and Simon they'll tell you."

Jeanette saw the way Brittany looked at her and swallowed hard.

"Yea that's right I was at the tree house with Brittany when Alvin called to cancel their date that night. I was waiting for Simon to pick me up so we could go out. They got in an awful fight that night and refused to speak to one another! Then at the mall they still weren't talking. Then later that night he called Brittany and they made up. Alvin got grounded because he got smart with one of his teachers and also missed his curfew! When Simon told me that I wasn't really surprised! Alvin is a bad boy you know?"

Ms. Miller looked and Brittany glared.

"Ixnay on the dab yob."

Eleanor laughed and Brittany glared at her. Then Eleanor came out with a remark.

"How bad of a boy is he really? Well Brittany tell us what kind of a bad boy Alvin is."

Brittany gulped.

"He just has a smart mouth and a really bad attitude too! What are you trying to get at? You know what I'm not sitting here listening to you run your mouth! Ms. Miller after breakfast can I please go by Alvin's I'm not in a really good mood right now and Eleanor is making it worse and I'm going to hurt her! Please I'm begging you!"

Jeanette glared at Eleanor.

"You know what you are really annoying! I calmed her down this morning and now you went and ticked her off again! Does it ever stop with you or no! Give me Brittany's diary and stop trying to read it! I mean it Eleanor enough of your shenanigans! I suppose Theodore is trying to read Alvin's journal also! You two seriously need to learn to grow up! They don't want to talk about that night because it's really none of your business what happened in the tree house! It's no one's business but theirs now drop it!"

After Brittany put her dish in the sink to soak Ms. Miller approached Jeanette.

"You know something don't you? If you do I advise you to tell me or I'll ground you and you will not go to the cabin with them! Now tell me what happened that night at the tree house and why did David ground Alvin? Jeanette I mean it answer it! Why weren't they allowed near one another in Louisiana and during the summer?"

Jeanette gulped and stared.

"Alvin got in trouble the last day of school and that was his punishment! Dave kept them away from one another because that's the only way he would've learned his lesson! You don't believe me ask his brother Simon he'll tell you the same thing I just did! Now if you would excuse me I'm packing for the cabin. Call me when I can wash the dishes! Brittany tell Simon I'll be over in 45 minutes. I have dishes and need to pack for the cabin."

Brittany ran up the stairs behind Jeanette and closed their door behind them. Then she paced back and forth worried.

"What am I going to do Jean? I'm bound to get in trouble because I made love to Alvin in the tree house when I was supposedly sick! If Eleanor gets her hands on my diary again I'm beyond busted! I wrote about the whole thing on the page with that same exact date! Again if Theodore gets Alvin's journal he'll end up slipping in front of our stepmother! I know for a fact he wrote about that night in his journal! What are we going to do?"

Jeanette looked and shrugged.

"I don't know Brittany. Let's just hope if Ms. Miller asks Simon about that night he'll cover your backs like I did; we all know Simon he doesn't lie! She called down to Simon.

"Can you come up here for a minute Simon please? It's important and bring Alvin with you and hurry before we both get yelled at! Right now we have our bedroom door locked and there will be no way Ms. Miller will know you two are up here with us! Hurry please!"

Both Simon and Alvin climbed the tree that led to their bedroom and got in through the window. Alvin sat on Brittany's bed and used his shirt to wipe the sweat from his body. Simon sat on Jeanette's bed and also wiped the sweat from his body.

"What is it Jean sweetie? Why is Brittany all shaken up like that?"

Brittany sat on Alvin's lap and buried her head in his chest. He looked and said.

"You know I'm all sweaty from playing basketball. You sure you want to touch me?"

She sighed.

"It doesn't bother me really. I saw you sweatier believe me it doesn't bother me. Just hold me!"

He sighed and held her. Then Jeanette began.

"This morning Eleanor was reading Brittany's diary and we both think she read about you two making love in the tree house last year. Ms. Miller is starting to get suspicious and asking me what happened. I lied to her but Simon she's bound to ask you next and you don't lie! If Ms. Miller finds out that Brittany isn't innocent anymore she's going to be in bigger trouble than Alvin here! You have to tell a white lie or they will not be allowed to be together again this summer! Simon please I'm serious!"

He looked and sighed.

"Fine I wouldn't tell on them. Alvin is my brother you know. You kidding me the night he came in at 2am I knew what happened and tried to hide it from my father. But as you can see that didn't go over too well he got grounded!"

Alvin looked and said.

"Can you please stop reminding me I was grounded? I rather not think about it right now. If you knew then why the hell did you keep on pestering me about it? That's all you did was bug the crap out of me at the mall and when we got back home and then the dance. Now I got Theodore bugging the daylights out of me about it too and I'm going to injure him if he doesn't drop it already. Oh shit here comes Ms. Miller let's go Simon before we all get in trouble. See you in a bit Brittany."

She got off his lap and watched as he and Simon climbed back down the tree to their house by the basketball hoop. Then she unlocked their bedroom door and packed her suitcase along with Jeanette when Ms. Miller and Eleanor entered.


	17. Chapter 17

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 17

"On the Way to the Cabin for Some Relaxation"

Soon after Brittany and Jeanette finished packing they both headed across the street to the boys' house and put their bags in Simon's trunk. Eleanor ran after them and then Ms. Miller called.

"Simon dear can I talk to you for a second? I have something to ask you about; not you Alvin! I said Simon."

Simon gulped and walked over to Ms. Miller.

"Yes Ms. Miller I'm here; what do you want to talk to me about? Don't mind me I'm just hot from playing basketball with my brother."

Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette sat at the patio table and listened as Ms. Miller asked Simon bout Alvin and Brittany? Then Eleanor spotted Theodore and greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey Teddy bear how are you this morning? Did you manage to get your brother's journal yet to find out about the day he got so angry at you when you just called?"

Theodore shook his head.

"No and I don't intend on trying to. Whatever happened that night is their business not ours. Why is Ms. Miller talking to my brother Simon?"

Alvin answered.

"Because she wants to know what happened in the tree house between Brittany and I. She already questioned Jeanette and she told her, but she is still asking Simon. Just like I told her and Brittany told her nothing happened between us but she still thinks something did. We got into a huge fight because I was running late for our date. Then finally when I got there she forgave me and we watched TV and made out like usual. So it's beyond me why she keeps on asking people."

Theodore looked.

"Ok I understand that part, but it still doesn't explain why you came in at 2am."

Alvin sighed and responded.

"I told you Theo; we fell asleep in front of their TV after we talked and watched a few shows. Then around 1:30 or 1:45am I realized that it was way passed my curfew and drove home as fast as I could. Then when I got in Dave was fast a sleep on the couch and I knew I was going to be in trouble that morning. So naturally I went upstairs to our room and went straight to bed. I was so exhausted the next morning that I didn't want to get up; aggravated at my coach and mad at the way we constantly fight. Besides I really didn't want to deal with dad that morning either."

He stared.

"Alvin you don't just avoid your girlfriend the way you did the next day unless something serious happened between you 2. I'm your brother will you please just tell me the truth. If you do I'll leave you a lone about it I promise! Alvin please!"

He sighed and turned to Brittany.

"I'll be right back babe. I'm going to talk to my brother without his girl following us and you better drop your sister's diary!"

He took Brittany's diary from Eleanor and handed it to her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Alvin! Elle leave my diary alone for the 100th time! Now I mean it knock it off!"

She watched as Alvin and Theodore headed to their house. When they got in they went up to their room and Dave asked.

"Alvin and Theodore where are you 2 going?"

Alvin responded.

"To get our bags so we can put them in the car. We'll be right down Dave. Come on Theo."

They entered their room and sighed.

"Ok fine you caught us. The night I was running late for our date and yelled at you was the 1st night we made love! It happened so fast that I didn't even realize what we did until I woke up holding her soft body in my arms all sweaty. I had no intentions on that happening that night, but I guess the peer pressure finally got the best of me and I just couldn't prevent it anymore no matter how hard I tried too! Theo I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't leave me alone about it!"

He laughed.

"Alvin I had an idea that's what happened. You have never been more than 5 minutes late for your curfew or acted like such a jerk toward her the next day at the mall! Besides bro you didn't even change for bed and could hardly walk after you came down the stairs for breakfast. I'm sorry I drove you crazy but I was only curious! Alvin and about reading your journal I would never! So when it ended how did you umm feel?"

He looked and sighed.

"I hated myself because I betrayed her trust. But then after a while I felt satisfied and refreshed. Yet I just didn't want to face her after that because I thought she hated me because I left her side in the middle of the morning without saying anything to her. That's why we were avoiding each other because I felt so guilty making her give it up at such a young age. Theo ;swear you will not tell Elle about us making love in the tree house she'll get Brittany in trouble! I understand she's your girl but this you have to keep from her! Brittany will tell her when she's ready."

Theo stared.

"Alvin stop taking the blame it takes 2 not 1 remember. Come on let's get going you still have dishes and Dave is yelling for you too. I'll put your bag in the trunk. Thanks for telling me Alvin now I'll leave you alone about it! So if I ever have questions about umm sex you won't mind answering me right? Since obviously you're already experienced thanks to BRITTANY!"

Alvin laughed.

"Oh really, but you say it's gross don't we Teddy?"

He stared.

"Ha you're funny Alvin; ok I lied you caught me gee. I always think about it when we're alone, but hold back because of Elle. I can be making out with Eleanor as she lay on her back in the bed and then my hands move inside her blouse and it slips off along with her jeans or shorts. Then we make out full of passion with nothing on but my boxers and her you know?"

Alvin stared.

"Oh really no wonder why you jump when Dave knocks on our door when Simon or I aren't home or in the den watching TV. You're at 2nd base Teddy you better be careful 3rd base is not very far! I just hope you're aware of that? Another thing you need to know is it happens unexpectedly and once it starts you can't stop yourself no matter how much you try to. The animal in you takes over Teddy and an energy like none you felt before makes itself known. How intense are those dreams you have when you scream out Eleanor's name anyway?"

He thought for a second.

"Not very intense I basically wake up before we really get any farther than me undressing her while I kiss her full of passion why? Yet it scares the daylights out of me and I look in my bed to see if anyone is there with me. After I realize I'm all alone with you and Simon asleep in the other 2 beds I just drift back off to sleep without any of those visions in my head."

Alvin sighed.

"Oh then you're just beginning. Sooner or later you'll have intense ones and will be able to feel her hot breath against your skin, feel the sweat dripping off your bodies as you get deeper, how your hearts rapidly beat as you move across the bed wrapped in one another, and how you literally lose your breath as she relaxes her body and is yours for the taking! Then when it happens for real there's nothing like the real thing. Ok I'm going to stop now thinking about it is making my body heat up!"

Theo's eyes went up.

"Ok you talking about it is making me heat up and Elle is right by our bedroom door too! Can you excuse me for a minute I need to go and cool off now! If she asks I'm umm using the bathroom. Alvin please I'm begging you!"

He just laughed.

"Ok Theo fine calm down will you? Hey Elle how are you?"

She stared and said.

"Feeling stupid about the way I treated my sister Brittany and trying to read her diary. Alvin I don't know what came over me I've never been like this until umm never mind! I'm going to shut up now! Where's Theo?"

He just smiled.

"In the bathroom. He'll be right out. Oh Elle give me your bag so I can put in the trunk we're leaving in 55 minutes. If you need some advice just talk to your sister Elle; well not now anyway she's really upset with you. Is Ms. Miller done talking to Simon yet if you don't mind me asking?"

She nodded and responded.

"Yea Simon is outside helping Dave load up the SUV? Why do you seem so concerned Alvin?"

He sighed.

"Umm no reason just curious I guess. Well see you downstairs Elle; your bag Elle. Thank you, after I put these away I have dishes to wash. Theo we're leaving in 55minutes I'll be downstairs don't be too long now!"

Theodore exited the bathroom and made his bed. Then he smiled.

"No problem Alvin I won't be and thank you again for; forgiving me after I drove you crazy all morning!"

Eleanor sat on Simon's bed and asked.

"Why didn't you say anything to me? I've been in here for the past 10 minutes and you didn't even seem to care! Are you also mad at me for reading my sister Brittany's diary? Theo talk to me please."

He looked and responded.

"No why would I be mad at you. But you should know better that's private Elle. You all are sisters and know the diary rule whatever it is. How would I know I'm a guy."

She just laughed.

'Theo you're so funny. No wonder why I love you so much. How long did Alvin say we have until we leave again?"

He just looked up and saw her coming toward him.

"Umm 55 minutes why are you asking me that?"

She stared at him and unbuttoned her blouse slowly as she kissed him against their bedroom door. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

"No way; my father is here are you crazy! Eleanor when we're alone I don't care but not…umm when my father is here. Back off of me right this minute. Eleanor I said no; now enough! Get off of me."

She smiled and began to kiss him with passion as she pushed him toward his bed. He felt her hands moving inside his shirt and sighed as she caressed his smooth chest. Then he slid off her blouse and her jeans slowly. She unfastened his jeans and slid off his shirt. Then they kissed full of passion as his hands moved up her thighs. She stared up at him and said.

"You were saying Theo. Now stop wasting time and let's get to our normal routine since obviously we won't be trusted to be alone at the cabin. That's all I am ready for. I know you are fighting the urge every time we make out like this but I just can't yet. Please don't be mad at me try to be patient with me."

He stroked her forehead gently and responded.

"I will not pressure you to go any farther stop worrying about it Elle sweetie. Just promise me when you're ready let me know don't just attack me! Now let's take advantage of being able to make out like this until the cabin."

She laughed and continued to kiss him with passion as her hands moved up his thighs causing him to sigh. He heard a knock on the door and she got up and put her blouse and jeans back on. Then he did the same and she just sat on Simon's bed minding her own business. Brittany entered.

"Theo and Elle come on we're leaving now. The SUV is packed up already. Let's get going before Dave starts yelling."

All 3 of them exited the boys' room and Alvin looked at Theo's pants.

"Umm Teddy zip up your fly. Come on now you'll we have to leave now or we'll be stuck in traffic."

They all got in and the girls fell asleep on the boys as Dave drove toward the cabin. Alvin smiled and stroked Brittany's forehead gently as she slept soundly on his lap. Theo and Simon did the same and then all 3 boys also fell asleep while Dave drove toward the cabin. He saw it through the rear view and sighed with relief they weren't fighting anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 18

"Kicking Back"

When they pulled up Dave tapped Alvin gently as he slept soundly in the back.

"Alvin get up we're here. Alvin if you're still tired than take a nap when we get inside."

He stretched and shook Brittany gently. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"Alvin I'm sorry for falling asleep on you. I was just so tired and you felt so warm. Shouldn't we wake the others up?"

He smiled and responded.

"It's alright I didn't mind. Simon and Theodore come on and get up we're here; Jean and Elle."

All 6 of them exited the SUV and the boys helped Dave unpack the car while the girls just watched. They all took their bags and headed up the stairs to the rooms and unpacked. While she unpacked she stared out of the window and sighed. Jeanette knew why she was acting like that, but Eleanor was still clue less and a little angry. She finished unpacking and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Theodore was sitting down at the table and drinking a soda. She grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat across from him.

"Theo aren't you still mad because they are hiding something from us? We both know something happened in that tree house, but what? Why was he behaving so rudely toward her at the mall? What was the reason he was grounded the whole summer after middle school?"

Theodore stared and shrugged.

"I have no idea and decided to drop it. He's older than me and it's none of my business what is between him and Brittany. You can keep on stressing the issue but I'm done because he'll pound me clear into the ground. Like he did to my brother several times before."

Simon cleared his throat.

"Will you stop reminding me? It never fails we're always fighting and it would've been worse if he ever found out about me and umm Brittany."

Theodore's eyes went up.

"Huh what you mean by that. What about you and Brittany? Simon tell me you didn't and when was this?"

He was about to tell him when Alvin descended from the stairs and looked.

"What are you looking at Simon? Oh whatever I'm going to see what Brittany is up to. Elle where is your sister and where is Jeanette?"

Elle sighed.

"Oh Brittany is lying down in the room and Jeanette is still unpacking. Why what's the matter Alvin?"

He shrugged.

"Oh nothing just wondering that's all. I'm going to lay down I'm still a little tired because of my younger brother kept me up all night!"

Theodore looked and asked.

"Oh ok what time do you want to get up? I'll wake you up Alvin."

He looked and responded.

"In about 2 hours. See you guys in 2 hours."

Simon sighed as he heard the bedroom door close.

"A few months ago Brittany came onto me while I was trying to do my homework. I guess she was angry at Alvin and needed some type of attention. Theodore stop looking at me. She started it not me after her and Alvin got into some stupid fight. I tried to push her off but she wouldn't leave me alone. Then I guess I gave up and we made out right on our living room floor. If Alvin ever finds out I'll be the one he'll blame; he believes everything she tells him. Now you all know I'm madly in love with Jeanette. I would never do that; especially when she's our brother's girl. Theo what am I going to do? He's my brother and I have to tell him, but I know he'll pound me clear into the ground! It's hopeless!"

Theodore shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you Simon. You should've known better, and now you deal with the consequences. I'm going outside to fish with Elle. Remember I have to get Alvin up in 2 hours. See you in a bit. Why don't you go see what Jeanette is up to, and tell her what Brittany did to you. We know she'll listen to you."

Simon gulped.

"Thanks a bunch Theo; that really helps."

He watched as Theodore and Eleanor headed outside to the pier to fish. Then he sighed and made his way up the stairs to the girls' room. Jeanette was staring out of the window while she unpacked and sighed. Brittany was not asleep in the bed; and he asked.

"I thought Brittany was lying down? Eleanor told me she was asleep. Yet I don't see her in the bed. You don't think her and Alvin…oh man he's gonna get grounded again."

Brittany exited the bathroom.

"I had to use the bathroom gee. Besides Alvin is fast asleep in the bed in your room. What is it with you lately? Where is everyone else?"

He looked avoiding her eyes.

"Theo and Elle are outside fishing. Alvin is not getting up for 2 hours Theodore is waking him up. What do you care anyway?"

She glared at him with her arms crossed.

"Whoa what is your problem and why are you copping an attitude with me? I didn't do anything to you. What did you switch bowls with your brother or something? I'm going downstairs attitude!"

Simon glared and Jeanette looked puzzled.

"What was that all about? Why all of a sudden are you mad at my sister? Again what do you care about and said that to her? She only asked you a simple question Simon."

He sighed and started.

"Ok here it goes. A few months ago I was doing my homework and your sister Brittany made a play for me because she was mad at Alvin. I was in our living room doing my homework and she seemed really upset. So naturally I asked her what was wrong and we talked for a while. Then she pushed me down to the floor and started to kiss me. I swear I tried to get her off of me, but then I gave up and we ended up making out for almost an hour. She heard Alvin coming in and ran back to your house."

Jeanette stared.

"Brittany has a habit of doing things like that just to get Alvin's attention. But you still should've known better than to be alone with her. We all know she usually starts the fights and ends up blaming your brother. So naturally she was hoping that Alvin would catch you two making out and go after you like he usually did. Yet again maybe she didn't realize what happened between you two and when she did realize it she ran off because she felt guilty. I know you don't want to get pounded Simon, but you have to tell him. Yes it will cause another fight, but she deserves it because she made a play for you when she knew damn well you're my man. You should've walked away; especially since you're supposed to be with me not her! Exactly what the hell was you thinking when you made out with my sister anyway? I'm so mad at you right now; how could you?"

He looked and stared.

"Jeanette it wasn't my fault I swear! What was I supposed to do? How the hell was I supposed to know we were going to end up making out on my living room floor? I may be smart but I'm not a psychic! Jean I swear you're the only one I want to be with; you have to believe me. I made a mistake and I'm actually man enough to tell you what happened; half the guys my age just keep it to themselves! Jean please you have to forgive me; I'm begging you. It'll never happen again I promise. Jeanette don't do this to me I'm really sorry!"

Dave entered the room.

"Hey Jeanette and Simon. I'm going to the store to get some food for the fridge. You all better behave while I'm gone. Where's your brother Alvin?"

Simon looked.

"Umm asleep, but Brittany is downstairs she'll keep an eye on us while you're shopping. She's downstairs watching TV and Alvin is really tired we should let him sleep."

Dave looked.

"Ok then I'll see you kids later. Behave yourselves I mean it."

He ran downstairs to where Brittany was watching TV.

"Brittany I have to run to the store; while I'm gone can you keep an eye on everyone. Make sure you all stay out of trouble especially ALVIN! I mean it Brittany no nonsense. I'll be back in about 3 hours. What do you kids want to eat for dinner tonight?"

She shrugged.

"TV dinners I guess. Don't worry Dave I'll watch everyone. Don't worry too much about Alvin getting in trouble he's fast asleep."

She watched as Dave got in the car and waved to him as he pulled out. Then she went upstairs to the boys' room and saw Alvin fast asleep on the bed. She put the cover over him and took his cap and hung it on the bed post. Then she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead smiling. Finally she closed the door quietly and headed back to the living room to watch some TV. In the meantime in the girls' room Jeanette turned her head away from him and crossed her arms by her chest as she watched Theodore and Eleanor fish together. Simon felt his body heat up again and gulped.

'No way not now. I'm going to be grounded or clawed if I even touch her. She's so mad at me it's not even funny. Do you blame her? I kissed her sister in my living room; and I'm supposed to be her man. I'm lucky she didn't dump me yet. Now this; why me?'

Jeanette turned around and stared after she closed the drapes. She looked and saw the desire burning in his eyes but was a little leery and still angry. She could see the sweat forming beneath his glasses and shook her head. Then she approached him and lifted up his chin.

"I guess I should forgive you. You didn't really start it; my sister did. But you better swear nothing else happened but that kissing. Simon if you're ready just tell me; I've been ready quite some time. But held back because I'm so scared; especially the way Brittany was after they did. I just hope you don't turn into such a jerk like your brother did with my sister Brittany. You're a lot more mature than him even if he is supposed to be the eldest. We're together nearly 5 years and I think it's time we move our relationship forward don't you?"

He looked and removed her glasses after he locked the door behind them and kissed her full of passion as he led her to the bed below them. She removed his glasses and accepted the passionate kisses as he placed them on her lips. Her hands moved inside his shirt and she caressed his chest as she looked up into his periwinkle eyes. She closed her eyes and felt his hands moving along her bare skin and sighed. He smiled down at her and asked while he brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"Are you sure? Jean neither of us know what we're in for since we haven't yet. If this does happen how exactly are we going to tell my father? We both seen how Alvin was unable to fool him; and he ended up getting grounded. Are you sure this is wise?"

She smiled and continued to kiss him with passion.

"Simon now we both know he was grounded because he was late for his curfew 2 hours. I highly doubt your father grounded him because he made love to my sister. We all know it's part of growing up. Besides we're together since I was 8; that's a pretty long time and our trust has also grown along with our love for one another."

He smiled and nodded as she untied his boxers. Then he came down on her and she cried out in pain as her claws dug into his skin. Her eyes began to tear and she screamed out as they got deeper. In the meantime Alvin was awaken and heard it through the wall. He looked around the room and stared at the clock on the nightstand. Then he looked outside and saw Theo and Elle fishing by the pier. He entered the bathroom and washed his face. Then he put his sneakers back on and made the bed he was asleep in. As he passed the bedroom he could hear Jeanette screaming out Simon's name and also heard Simon screaming out hers. He knocked on the door.

"Simon and Jeanette; what are you doing in there? Simon! Open the door it's me ALVIN! SIMON!! Hello!"

Simon ignored Alvin yelling for him and threw the comforter over him and Jeanette as he continued to make sweet love to her! She bit down on her lip and couldn't speak or breathe as they got deeper. Soon the whole room around them faded to red and Jeanette pushed him down and he indulged in her loving as he lay flat on his back with his eyes closed. They knocked off the comforter and continued across her bed getting deeper as they felt looser than ever before. Sweat dripped down off them and soaked her sheet below while she dug her claws into the bed below letting out several sighs and sounds of pleasure.

"Aagh Simon…Finally….AAgh!"

Alvin shook his head and headed downstairs to see Brittany on the couch watching TV. She looked up and smiled.

"Alvin it's not 2 hours yet. I thought you were umm asleep? Why are you up? Your father went to the store for some food. He said he'll be gone for 3 hours. Hey where are Jeanette and Simon anyway? They've been in the room talking for like almost an hour now."

He looked and stared.

"Take a guess. Believe me they're not talking either. The door is closed and the bed post is banging against the wall. What exactly do you think they're doing? Besides I can hear her screaming out my brother's name several times. I'm in so much trouble when my father comes back! Alvin you're the oldest you should've been watching them and not allowing them in the room by themselves with the door closed. The same crap I deal with as the days pass; me the irresponsible one like usual. I hate being the eldest I swear!"

She looked and stared.

"You're not going to be in trouble this time I am. I was the one watching them and didn't think they would; so stop worrying about it. He can't blame you; you were fast asleep in the other room. How could you know what was going to happen? I mean hello it's Simon and Jeanette we'd never imagine them umm…….Oh Alvin I have to tell you something. After I tell you this you might just dump me."

His eyes went up.

"Oh about you and Simon making out in my living room. That's old news I knew about it the day after I came home from basketball practice. Britt I have a house key; when I walked in I saw you and him on the floor making out. I pretended I just got home when you ran out of the house that quickly. We're still together aren't we; but if you ever pull a stunt like that again I swear you and I will be over! So just drop it alright. I can't believe out of all the guys you could've kissed you picked my brother SIMON!! That was just low; really low! How could you do such a thing to me and your sister Jeanette?"

She sighed and responded.

"Alvin I didn't realize it until I heard you coming in. When I did realize it I ran straight home and into my room feeling mad at myself cause of my stupid anger. That was a really big fight and I was really upset! He was there to comfort me I'm sorry!"

He stared.

"Oh go and blame me like usual. You're the one who started it that afternoon not me; so don't you dare go and blame me! I tried to make up with you and you slammed the locker door in my face! It was no one else's fault but your own accusing me of kissing another girl; when I didn't. I walked her to class because she had no idea where her class was BRITTANY!! I'm not going to fight with you; I'm going outside with Elle and Theo to fish!"

He stormed outside and slammed the door. She ran outside after him.

"Alvin I didn't know. I thought I saw your lips on hers. I'm sorry for everything. Fighting with you for no reason, and then slamming the locker in your face, and most of all I'm sorry for kissing Simon to get you back! Please forgive me Alvin; I'm really sorry!"

He sighed.

"Fine you're forgiven. Speaking of Simon what are we going to do? Dave is due back in less than an hour!"

She looked and thought for a minute.

"I have an idea! Alvin do you still have that tape of Dave's voice from when we competed in that race years ago?"

Theodore looked.

"No but I do it's in my drawer in the room! Aww nuts what are we going to do? They can be at it for hours!"

Alvin looked.

"Oh it is. I'll go and get it! You 3 stay here and I'll be right back! Brittany get the tape player ready. We're going to scare the daylights out of those two sex crazed chipmunks!"

He ran upstairs and still heard it through the door.

"Aagh Jeanette…..I…aagh love…youu!!"

Brittany tip toed up the stairs and handed Alvin the tape player. He put the tape in and put it on full blast…..Then he and Brittany headed downstairs outside with Theodore and Eleanor.

"Kids I'm home Hi Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor. Where are Simon and Jeanette….SIMON!! JEANETTE!!"

Inside the room he jumped up and shook his head.

"Oh no my father is here. Hurry up Jeanette get dressed! Go on hurry up before we get busted."

She ran into the bathroom and took a cold shower as she leaned against the tile with the tears rolling down her cheeks and held herself as the pain shot through every inch of her body making her sit in the shower because she can't move at all. She screamed.

"Simon help me up I can't stand! Please!"

He got dressed and entered the bathroom. Then he shut off the shower and lifted her up out of the shower so she could dry off. After she got changed he picked her up and put her in the bed after he stripped the sheets and put dry ones on the bed. Then he put her in the bed and kissed her on the forehead. She fell asleep and he sighed after he cleaned off the floor and tripped over the tape recorder causing him to fall down the stairs.

They all laughed and he yelled.

"ALVIN I'm going to kill you! Get back here! ALVIN that was not funny! When I get my hands on you I'm going to hurt you! Get back here you brat!"

Brittany picked up the laundry and put them in the washer. Then she entered their room and saw Jeanette fast asleep with tears dripping down her cheeks. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. She exited the room and sat back down on the couch after Eleanor and Theodore put the poles away. All 3 of them watched as Alvin and Simon fought on the floor again and sighed. Then Theodore picked up the tape recorder and put it away in their room. After he put it away he joined Brittany and Eleanor on the couch once again.

"Alvin stop beating up on Simon; Dave is back ALVIN!!"

Brittany got off the couch and pulled him off of Simon. Then Eleanor helped him up and said.

"You sit over there until you cool off! Alvin you to now enough! You are brothers not enemies!"

He sat next to Brittany and put his arm behind her head and yelled.

"How's it feel Simon? Not so good when all you try to do is get me in trouble. Another thing if you ever kiss my girlfriend again I'll severely injure you do I make myself clear! You have your girl; leave mine alone!"

Simon stared.

"It wasn't me that started it. She is the one who made the play for me. Tell him Brittany."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I already did tell him Simon. Actually he already knew. So there; he already forgave me so you shut up."

Alvin held her close and they watched TV together. While Theodore held Eleanor close."

Dave entered.

"Boys I need some help? Alvin, Simon, and Theodore can you help me with the groceries? Hey where's Jeanette?"

Alvin answered.

"She was tired so she went upstairs to take a nap. Brittany will get her up when dinner is ready. Simon also just woke up from his nap. What's for dinner anyway Dave?"

He responded.

"TV dinners Alvin. That's what Brittany said you kids want for dinner. Are you sure you'll alright?"

He sighed.

"Yes I'm fine. I was very tired earlier and now I'm awake. So was Brittany but she fell asleep when we just got here. Yea that sounds good Dave. I'll be in the living room watching TV. Brittany are you joining me?"

She smiled and sat next to him on the couch resting her head on his shoulder. Simon sat across from the 2 couples and held himself because he was still in pain after earlier. Yet he was also relieved that Alvin played that trick on him so he wouldn't get caught. But still mad at Brittany for making a play for him months ago when they were in a fight.

Alvin stroked her forehead gently and put his other arm behind her head and sighed. Theodore just stared at Alvin and Brittany while he also put his arm behind Eleanor's head while they watched TV in pure silence.


	19. Chapter 19

Love from a Distance

Love from a Distance

Ch 19

"Second Time Around"

Around 2:30am Alvin woke up and felt Brittany asleep on his shoulder. He shook her gently.

"Britt sweetie; come on let's go to bed. I guess we got so into the movies that neither of us was watching the time. My father is going to kill me if he finds out. Let's go then."

She woke up and stretched. Then he used the remote to turn off the TV. They headed up to the rooms and he gave her a kiss goodnight. After she closed the door to their room he entered their room and got ready for bed. Simon looked up and stared as he got in the bed.

"Alvin why didn't you eat last night? Jean actually made a good meal. Also why didn't you tell on us when dad came home a few days ago? I mean after all the times I tried to get you in trouble; you actually stuck up for us. "

He sighed.

"Simon I don't particularly care for seafood. Besides I am not about to be an immature brother to get you in trouble; though you've done that a few times already and got me grounded! Can we not talk about it right now; I'm tired and just want to go to sleep! Goodnight Simon! I said drop it before my fist goes in your mouth!"

Theodore sat up and stared. Then he fell back to sleep and put his comforter over his head. Simon woke up around 3:30am and ran to the bathroom. Theodore woke up and saw Simon over the toilet. Then he also started to feel sick and also joined Simon. Alvin heard them in the bathroom and woke up.

"What the…Simon and Theodore what is it? "

He also heard Brittany's sisters in the hall bathroom and shook his head. He ran to his father's room and shook him. Dave woke up and stared at him.

"Alvin don't tell me you had another nightmare. That's what you get for watching those movies so late at night. Didn't you learn from the last time?"

He stared and responded.

"Wait a minute I helped you get a werewolf away from us. That has nothing to do with why I'm up. Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette are really sick. They're all in the bathroom throwing up as we speak. Ill that's gross; anyway I'm serious Dave. They might've gotten sick from dinner. It's awfully funny why you, I, and Brittany are fine. They might have food poisoning."

Dave got out of his bed and got dressed. Then he ran to where they were and felt their heads. He shook his head and walked back and forth.

"I have to take them to the hospital. You better behave yourself while I'm gone young man. I mean it Alvin. I will ground you again and keep you two apart kabish! That cell phone better be on young man do not play with me! I will be calling to check on you and you better answer it or you'll be in big trouble."

He sighed.

"Yea Dave I understand. I'll answer; just call me and let me know what's wrong with them so I can tell Brittany when she wakes up. I'm going back to bed I have an awful headache."

He turned toward the cabin after Dave pulled out and entered. Then he locked the door and headed back up to their room to take off his shirt. Then he put his cell back on and fell asleep. While he slept visions of making love to Brittany returned and caused him to wake up sweating bullets and breathing heavy. He shook his head and sat up. Then he entered the bathroom and washed his face off with cold water. When he finished washing off his face he entered the girls' room and saw Brittany up wiping sweat from her body. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Where is everyone else? What time is it anyway? "

He stood by the doorway and stared.

"Oh our brothers and sisters got sick from dinner last night. So Dave took them to the hospital and gave me a warning. If anything happens again while he's gone we'll be kept apart yet again. One question though; will anything happen while he's gone? I guess we'll make that decision in the morning don't you. Goodnight Brittany and make sure your cell is on. To answer that question it's 3:45am."

She watched as he exited the spare room and drifted back off to sleep. He got back in his bed and drifted off to sleep peacefully after he made sure his cell was on. Around 9:30am Alvin woke up and got dressed. Then he sat up in his bed playing cards to keep his self occupied until Dave called. He smelled Brittany's perfume and looked up. Then he heard his door lock behind her.

"Oh aren't you being sneaky? That's my job I'm the male not you."

She smiled and responded.

"Sometimes a woman has to take charge don't you think? If you can handle it. Are you up to it or not? Well!"

He looked up and then back down to his cards continuing to play his game.

"Why not play a game of poker and then make that decision unless you're chicken. "

She looked and stared.

"Me play a game of poker against you? Have you completely lost your mind; I always lose. Oh no you don't Alvin Seville; if you mean strip poker I'll kill you."

He shook his head.

"What? Are you crazy; college kids play that not freshmen in High school."

She laughed.

'Touchy aren't we; how bout I help you relax? Forget the card game Alvin; we're beyond childish card games."

He gulped as the desire burned in her eyes.

"Umm did you not hear me tell you if my father finds out we did it again he'll kill me! Brittany are you listening to a word coming out of my mouth! Hello boyfriend talking!"

She moved onto the bed and used her fingers to trace his 6pack leading to where his shirt was opened. He froze when her lips moved across his stomach and continued to try and fight the urge welling up inside.

"Knock it off Brittany I mean it! Don't you dare; if you aww what the hell you're asking for it besides I did say I'll make up for the time I was grounded when we're alone didn't I?"

She just giggled as she slid off his shirt while she kissed him passionately.

"Yes you did say that and I expect you to keep that promise Alvin! Besides we both know you were grounded for being late for your curfew; not necessarily making love to me at the age of 14? He should understand you're a growing chipmunk unless he rather you be gay or something?"

He laughed as she said that and nodded.

"He should but he doesn't. Alvin this…Alvin that…It just never fails! Oh you are the eldest you have to set an example blah…blah..blah…It drives me crazy! Yet Simon also got laid and he has no friggin idea! Oh whatever I don't care anymore; sorry for using that phrase! Goody two shoes Simon yea right!"

She shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me; at all are you done talking now? Alvin what is it now?"

He shook his head and gazed into her ice blue eyes.

"I never noticed how pretty you really are till now. Besides you always seem to know how to cheer me up when I'm down. What would I ever do without you?"

She stared into his sky blue eyes and responded.

"Let's hope you never have to find out. Can you stop…"

He cut her words off as he kissed her passionately slowly undressing her. She pulled her pony tail out and also undressed him slowly. Then once again the room disappeared around them into shades of red. This time instead of her screaming out his name she moaned as she said his name several times. Her claws came out as the excitement escalated digging in his skin. He yelled out.

"Oww do you ever cut those claws of yours. Ok relax you're marking up my back! Brittany hello will you stop being so aagh tense! We've been down…this …aagh path before!"

She closed her eyes and pulled her claws back in and just embraced him tightly as they moved across his bed. Then she pushed him down and they continued getting deeper causing him to moan as she took the lead…..He laid there and managed to catch his breath for a short while.

"I should let you lead more often…you seem so much better at this than I am…."

He pushed her back down and smiled slyly.

"Jk I'm the one you follow not the opposite way…kabish"

She laughed as she opened her eyes still fighting to catch her breath as he continued. He heard his cell ring and recognized the ring tone…Then he paused for a second and reached over to grab his phone….after he managed to catch his breath to the point he could talk straight. She rested her head on his sweat soaked chest and sighed with relief they ended just in time for Dave's call he flipped it open and used his other hand to brush her bangs back from her face smiling at her.

"Hey Dave…so what was that all about this morning? Do they know yet? Have they ran the tests to see what caused all 4 of them to be sick. "

He responded and Simon still listened to make sure Alvin was breathing right….Alvin clenched his fists and talked into the phone.

"Get off the phone Simon and lay back down I'm talking to Dave not you! Simon!"

Alvin heard Theodore giggling and heard Dave yelling.

'Simon and Theodore lay down the doctor said you're all staying here till tomorrow night! Boys!"

Then he responded into the phone.

"Yes Alvin they all have food poisoning like you suspected. Now I'm glad the 3 of us refused to eat that dish last night. Did Brittany wake up yet; she might want to know why her sisters weren't in the room when she woke up to use the bathroom or get a drink of water. Do me a favor and throw the leftovers in the garbage…so no one else gets sick…It never occurred to me that chipmunks can't eat seafood."

Alvin laughed.

"That's what I was trying to tell them last night; but did they listen no of course not Alvin knows nothing! Who's the smart brother now SIMON?"

Brittany giggled to herself as she traced the lines in Alvin's sweat soaked chest as he talked to his father over the phone.

"Let's leave the cooking to Elle and Theo for now on…or me….Even though I learned from Theodore. At least I know how to cook."

Jeanette grabbed the phone.

"Alvin shut up…you can't cook either so stop pretending you can! At least I didn't burn the chicken in home Ec in the 8th grade! Like a certain chipmunk we all know! Brittany cooks better than you! Ooh I think I'm going to be sick…Dave trash can please!"

Brittany looked at his face and also started to laugh. He stared at her and yelled.

"Jean go lay down and put my father back on the phone."

Dave took it back and responded.

"It's in the red container. Make sure you throw it down the garbage disposal and sterilize the container with HOT water! We'll be home in less than an hour; oh and Brittany has to stay in the room with you because they also got the flu! Real nice remainder of the summer vacation taking care of 4 sick chipmunks….Alvin in the meantime get the vaporizer set up for them in the spare room. Oh and put some chicken soup on to…I'm going to need you to use Simon's SUV later to run to the store to pick up their prescriptions. Bye Alvin."

He responded.

"Ok Dave no problem see you in less than an hour Alvin out."

She watched as he hung up his cell and stared into his sky blue eyes.

"I wasn't laughing because my sister said you can't cook. I was laughing at the way your face was that's all. "

He got up and stared.

"Oh really that was funny to you? Listening to your sister put your boyfriend down when I got an A in Home Ec. and never burnt a chicken either! Besides I also told them chipmunks can't eat seafood; do they listen no. Remember I'm just the other one."

She stared as she threw her robe on over her body.

"Oh Alvin I said that because I was mad at you. The night we came home from rehearsing for the play you scared me! Besides I was just in a bad mood because I played a tree and didn't get the leading role as Dr. Jeckyll's girl; which you were supposed to play by the way. Until Dave grounded you because of the whole monster obsession."

He smiled.

"Yea but the whole monster obsession ended up proving me right about Mr. Talbot. I'll never forget how scary Theo was when he was turned into that werewolf. He even scared me half to death. Come on Britt they'll be home in less than an hour. Go take your shower first while I clean up my room. Go on then…"

She gave him a kiss and entered the spare room. He heard the shower running and threw his robe over him as he cleaned off the floor. Then he stripped the bed and changed the sheets and comforter. His cell rang and he answered.

"Yo Jake wuz how's everything back home? Umm it's just going to be me and Brittany joining you guys for school shopping. The others are under the weather until school starts. Which I'm not looking forward to at all. All the drama is going to get worse in High School. I'm ecstatic…not! Besides I just hate school all together. Well I got to go and help my father take care of the others and pray I don't get sick again. See you when we get back home. Alvin out."

He hung up his cell and put the wash on. Then he ran back to his room and fixed the bed. Brittany came out of the shower and turned to him.

"I'll go set up the vaporizer. You take a shower so you can put the soup on. Between the two of us you're the only one who knows how to actually cook. "

He looked.

"I have a better idea. You go set up the vaporizer and I'll teach you how to make Dave's special chicken soup. How's that sound?"

She smiled.

"Ok fine; oh boy what fun this will be a girl getting taught how to cook by her boyfriend. "

He laughed.

"Brittany calm down. I'll be right out."

She watched as he entered the bathroom and sighed when she heard the shower running. Then she grabbed the vaporizer from the shelf and read the directions on the bottle for the stuff that goes in the vaporizer. When he came out she asked.

"Alvin is it cold water or hot water that I put in this thing? It doesn't say."

He stared and shook his head.

"Cold water Brittany. You put the cold water in and then you plug it in. Then you pour the stuff in it and then the vapors come up. Here let me show you."

She watched as he set up the vaporizer and nodded.

"Oh ok..now I know how to set it up. We have one but Ms. Miller never uses it. That would've helped when I had the flu."

He stared and shook his head.

"Umm Brittany we had the flu at the same time. My father always had it on us."

Then they headed downstairs and he threw the leftovers down the garbage disposal and sterilized the container with it in it. He put the disposal on and then he shut it off. He washed his hands and she watched as he prepared the stuff for the chicken soup. She helped by cutting the onion and garlic cloves. After everything was put in the pot he put the stove on and set the timer. She stared at him and asked.

"How long does that cook for?"

He looked and said.

"It cooks for 3 hours. Are you hungry now? I know I am."

She smiled and nodded as she went to the fridge and poured each of them a glass of iced tea she made before she watched the movies with Alvin. He took a sip and smiled.

"Wow that's some good iced tea and refreshing too."

He popped a pizza in the oven and they sat in the living room and watched a movie together. She rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her forehead gently.

"Told you we'd act more mature after our 2nd time. Too bad Simon didn't act very mature after he slept with your sister. That was over 2 weeks ago and they're still not talking. Yet he lectured me about my behavior. At least it didn't take us 2 weeks to make up. It was the next night we made up. Oh well I guess that means we're more into one another than Simon is into Jeanette. Unless Jean is still mad at him for making out with you; but then why did she sleep with him if that's the case?"

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm asking myself the same question Alvin. Anyway our pizza is ready. I'll go get it."

She got up and took the pizza out of the oven. Then she cut it into pieces and brought it to the living room. They ate their pizza while they watched a movie. Dave came home and had all 4 of them in his arms.

"Alvin in 2 hours I need you to run to the drug store to get their prescriptions. I already told them that you were going instead of me cause I had to care for them. Ooh is that pizza?"

Brittany laughed.

"Yes Dave it is we saved you a few slices and Alvin taught me how to make your chicken soup. So how long are they going to be sick? We were sick for a week?"

Dave shook his head.

"According to the hospital they'll be sick for two weeks. They won't be better before school starts. Not until a week later. They have food poisoning and a stomach flu at the same time. How was everything while I was gone?"

Alvin looked up after he swallowed his pizza.

"It was quiet. I didn't really wake up until you called to check on us. Besides that everything was fine. Told you that I can be trusted alone. Jake called and I told him the bad news about the others. Dave do you want some of Brittany's Raspberry Iced tea. It's actually pretty good she's learning slowly."

She whacked him.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

He laughed.

"Oh man I was just kidding. Ooh you take everything so serious. We're together nearly 6 years you should know my personality by now. Instead of getting angry at every little smart remark I make. You put me down a lot more but do you see me get all angry; no of course not I just walk away."

She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Yea I do know you have a habit of making smart remarks like that. But that was just mean."

He smiled and stared into her ice blue eyes and leaned over to kiss her. She accepted without hesitation and embraced him tightly as they made out on the loveseat. But they broke apart before Dave came downstairs. Alvin just put his arm behind her head as they sat on the love seat watching the movie he put on. Dave sighed with relief after Brittany poured him a glass of iced tea. Then he ate his pizza and sat back against the couch watching the movie with them.

A few hours later Alvin took the keys to the SUV and the paper with their prescriptions on them. He and Brittany left for the store and she asked.

"Why did you get a red sports car and Simon got the SUV?"

He buckled his seat belt after he fixed the seat and mirrors. After he pulled out he responded.

"Because the sports car is my size. This thing is pretty big compared to my height. Besides I like fast cars. Anyway the car I have is better to take the road test with and actually pass. See Brittany I have my license already and I just turned 15. As for Simon he is still on his restricts and is also 15. When are you going for your restricts anyway?"

She smiled as she put her hand on his lap.

"Oh on my 15th birthday; but Ms. Miller is taking me. I hope I pass she makes me so nervous. Too bad you can't take me I'll feel a lot more at ease if you could."

He shook his head.

"Sorry babe can't do I'm not even 18. Why don't you ask Dave? He'll be more than glad to take you. He took me and I passed."

She sighed as he grabbed her hand.

"If I do that then Ms. Miller will be upset. I guess I'll just have to stop being so nervous when she's in the car with me. I have to take that stupid written part to get my restricts and I hate to read. "

He parked the car and hit Simon's alarm on. Then he took Brittany's hand as they entered the drug store with their shades on of course. He just had his 8th grade jacket on with the red cap on his head. They approached the desk.

"Prescription pick up for Miller and Seville."

After he got the prescriptions they exited the store and he drove back to the cabin. He locked up Simon's SUV and put the alarm on before he unlocked the cabin door. He handed them to Dave.

"Here you go Dave the change from the 200 you gave me. Are they asleep?"

Dave stared.

"No they're actually eating their soup you made. Oh and speaking of which they all complimented you. Well done Alvin you're also learning. "

Around 11:50pm Alvin and Brittany turned in. Dave went upstairs and looked.

"Door stays open Alvin I mean it! I'll see you in the morning. Love you both Alvin and Brittany."

He smiled and responded.

"Love you too Dave goodnight. See you in the morning."

She also said goodnight and rested her head on his chest falling asleep immediately. He remained awake for a few minutes and stroked her forehead gently as she slept soundly. Then he finally fell asleep with his arms around Brittany while the fan blew above them asleep.


End file.
